Accidentally In Love
by AoiFurin
Summary: SJ. rated because of the language and content. He was fed up being teased because of his parents. So he wished to go back time to tear his parents apart.
1. prologue

Accidentally In Love  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't Sue.  
  
A/N: blushes I never knew I'll write slash fic without Draken or without anyone pushing me to write one but it kept bugging me all day so I have to write it if I want to focus on my subjects. Besides, you do know the saying, if you can't beat them, join them! So this is dedicated to all my friends who's favorite pastime is to write about their favorite yaoi couples. I just hope I give it enough justice.  
  
Accidentally in Love  
  
Prolouge: I'm a teenager...and my parents are gays.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
It was a fine school day.  
  
But with the life of one Kaiba Seya, any school day is BUT normal.  
  
"Faggot's child!"  
  
Not that he needs constant reminder.  
  
"Queer's boy! Maybe you're a fag too!"  
  
"Yeah! Come here, Gay Boy!"  
  
He ignored them, just like everytime. He spotted his bestfriend, Motou Yukiro, Yuki for short, sitting under their tree.  
  
"Hey Yuki!" he called not letting the hoots and catcalls of insults dampen his mood.   
  
"Seya!" the tri-colored haired teen looked up from the book he's reading. "You're late again. We're suppose to go to the library an hour ago, 'right' after your last subject. Guess we'll just have to reschedule now that it's close." Yuki, trying to look annoyed but utterly failed.  
  
Seya grinned as he put his hand behind his head. "I'm sorry. I got detention again. Just reschedule the date and--"  
  
'Oh shit!' he abruptly stops when his words sank. Another roll of insults were hurled at them, this time targeting Yuki as well.  
  
"Did you hear that? A date! I told you, he's like his parents too!"  
  
"Shut up Kevin!" he couldn't contain his anger any longer. He can take their insults anyday but Yuki? Let's just say, some arse WOULD be kicked to hell.  
  
He's about to go towards the gang leader when Yuki blocked his way. He simply shook his head and tried getting Seya out of there...fast.  
  
"Ooohhh...the Yuki Knight saves the day again. You should try learning some points from your boyfriend faggot!" Kevin hooted. Seya clenched his fist but Yuki tightens his grip.  
  
"Don't sink to their level. You're better than that." Yuki hissed as he half-drag, half-pull Seya away. He couldn't do anything but follow. Yet before they could go any farther, Seya gave them the finger.  
  
To hell with this fucking school.  
  
-------------------  
  
"Seya, cool down will you?" Yuki as he took a sip from his ice tea. They're sitting in a booth inside the Domino's everfamous cafe'.  
  
People who happen to pass by, can't help but turn and look at the two dashing bishounens. Seya hated it all.  
  
"How can I cool down when everyone seems to be sizing me up? Besides, I'm still mad about what happened this afternoon." he whispered as he shoot another person with the infamous 'KAIBA GLARE™' his father is so famous about. His shaggy blonde hair couldn't even hide the icyness of his blue eyes.  
  
Yuki just rolled his amethyst eyes. "Get a grip Seya. If you let your detractors rule your life, you might as well be dead. People like Kevin and his gang are not worthy enough to destroy your life. Also, you must be proud of your parents. It's not their fault that they've fallen with the same gender causing great controversies. Rumors and lies almost destroyed them but did they give up? Nope, and twenty years later, they still love each other!"  
  
"You don't understand. You're not the one who's been teased ever since preschool." Seya, eyeing his own drink like it'll talk back.  
  
"Yes, I'm not. But I do understand you more than anyone else."  
  
"Yeah...but you see, we're different. I'm not mr. popular, model student and always on top. Everyone respects your for that. As for me, all I have is the name Kaiba." Seya let out a depressed sigh. They're silent for a moment when two of their friends joined them.  
  
"Ren! Daisuke!" Yuki, startled when someone took a seat beside him without any warning.  
  
"Hey Seya, Yuki!" the ever loud Daisuke greeted. Ren just nodded to acknowledge them. Seya nodded back.  
  
Daisuke noticed the depressing air surrounding them and felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey guys, why so gloomy? Say, are those bullies at you again Seya?" Seeing a nod of confirmation, Daisuke stood up with sole intention of revenge. However, Ren and Yuki stopped him, being the level-headed ones. Seya just looked at them then turned his head towards the window. He then felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Ren.  
  
Brown eyes blinked at him before it turns towards their other friends direction. Seya followed and saw Yuki and Daisuke smiling at him. He knows what their silver haired friend meant. They're there for him. He just nodded before smiling back.  
  
-------------------  
  
'I wish I could turn back time. If I could, then maybe...'  
  
"Maybe you could separate your parents so you'd never be teased here in the present." a stranger finished his thoughts. Seya turned around and came face to face with a very weird man. He couldn't see the man's face through his scarf and could only see two ebony black peircing orbs.  
  
"Who are--" he's cut off when the man raised his hand.  
  
"My name is not important. However, the power that I hold could be very useful to you. I could grant your wish and turn back time. The question here is are you up for the job?" Seya couldn't believe what he's hearing. This man could grant his wishes? But nobody could do that. Even his genius father couldn't turn back time!  
  
"You may doubt me, I respect you for that. But if you really desire to separate them, then take this ring. Before you sleep tonight, wear this and think of the time where you want to go back." the man handed him a ring engrave with strange hieroglyphics. He can't decipher what it means even if he knows how to read them.  
  
'Must be an ancient language.' he thought as he took the ring.  
  
"When you return, you can only stay there for two weeks. To help you, you can only tell one person from the past the truth. Also, remember that once you've changed the past, your present time would be changed as well. You'll live that new present time within three days after going back from the past so you could see what changed and be ready for it. Once the deadline is up, you can decide whether you want to change it or return to your old life. " the man warned. Seya just nodded. He can't believe this. Can he really go back?  
  
"What's this thing called anyway?" he looked at the man- or the place where the man should be- and was stunned to see noone there. A voice echoed inside his mind as it answered the question.  
  
"It's called a millenium item."  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Seya! You're late again. But don't worry, dinner's not yet ready." his blonde father greeted as he entered the kitchen door. He knows that coming late was never good to his father Seto so he endured walking around the Kaiba mansion so he could enter at the back door.  
  
"Sorry dad. By the way, where's father?" Seya taking a seat as he watch his father make the night's dessert.  
  
"On his office of course. Be glad you've not come through the front door. He's quite pissed so passing by his office is a no-no." his father grinned as he held out a spatula glaced with applesauce to Seya. Seya took a taste and raised a thumb. His father is the best cook here in Domino City.  
  
"Company problems?"  
  
"Yeah...but don't worry. He'll cool down by dinner. As for you young man..." his father turned to him after pouring the applesauce at the steamed peaches. "Go to your room and change. Dinner will be ready for about ten minutes." At that Seya stood up, kissed his dad before going out the kitchen.  
  
-------------------  
  
Dinner was more quiet than usual. Guess his dad was wrong when he said that his father would cool down.  
  
"How's school?" Seto asked his son. Blue eyes looked up to meet blue eyes.  
  
"Fine." he answered before looking back at his plate. After that conversation, they ate in silence.  
  
As he goes up his room, he heard his dad commented on how the dinner went.  
  
"Seto, I told you. You could fix that problem. Besides, Seya's acting starnge this past few days. I was hoping you could talk to him." his blonde father pleaded.  
  
"You talk to him. I need to go back to my work." Seto turned but a tight grip hold him back.  
  
"Seto, you're doing it again. Don't let your work rule your life."   
  
He heard his father sigh. Only his dad could stop the great Seto Kaiba from working himself to death.  
  
"Fine. I'll talk to him later. Give me an hour to fix this."  
  
"Thanks! I love you Seto." a great big hug was rewarded to his father which made his stoic father smile. Another great achievement only his dad and his uncle Mokuba could do.  
  
"I love you too, pup."  
  
With that, Seya turned towards his room. Even after twenty years, his parents are still sweet with each other. Did he have the heart to separate them?  
  
As he reach his room, he saw the ring in his bedside table. He took it as he sat on his bed.   
  
'There's no harm on trying right?' he thought as he insert the ring on his forefinger.  
  
A bright light surrounded the room and all that's heard was silence.  
  
tbc  
  
A/N part 2: Well, how was it? I wrote this in the middle of studying intensive english and algebra so I'm sorry for the mistakes. This is S/J but other pairings could come up too. This is not my first S/J fic but I'm still new at it. Did you noticed, I didn't mention Joey's name up there? That's because I'm still debating whether to use the japanese or the english dub. So yeah... 


	2. chapter 01

Accidentally In Love  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't Sue.  
  
A/N: How!!! ::grins while looking at her tests:: Guess what? I passed! :) So yeah...there'll be updates now. Thanks for stopping by and reading the prolouge. I hope you'll like the first chapter like the last one...Also, I'd like to apologize for the cuss words from the last chappie...I'm having a bad day...so sorry if someone gets offended.  
  
Accidentally In Love  
  
Chapter 1: Twenty Years Back  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The sunrays hitting his face woke him up.  
  
'Where am I?' the first coherent thought that passed Seya's mind. That's when memories flashed in his mind.   
  
'Oh yeah...but after putting it, I must've fallen asleep.' he tried standing up but felt dizzy. He sat back again on his -or supposedly his- bed when he realized that he's staying on a different room.  
  
He scans it and noted that it is indeed the same room but this one is different. His dual monster posters are gone and so was his life-size Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon his father gave for his fifth birthday.  
  
He tried standing up again and this time, successful. He walked over the door when he heard someone running in the hallway. He decided to take a peek and can't believe what he saw. It's his uncle Mokuba but shorter and longer hair. He appears younger than Seya.  
  
'What? But uncle Mokuba's in America. Besides, he looks tewelve or something.' he thought when Mokuba ran passed him. A low voice surprised him and stopped Mokuba from running.  
  
"Mokuba, how many times do I have to tell you that don't run in the hallway? You could get yourself hurt." Seya could recognise that voice anytime of the day. It's from his father, Kaiba Seto. He quickly shut the door before taking deep breaths.   
  
'What's happening? Did I really returned to the past?' he got off the door and walked around the room. If he did go back in time, then maybe...  
  
'Yep! I'll change my future!'  
  
----------------------------  
  
Seya had to wait a few more minutes before going out the room just to make sure that his uncle and father now out of the manor. He sprinted -not run cause Seto don't like it- across the corridor before stopping in front of his father's study. He opened the huge oak doors before locking himself inside. He strode towards his father's desk and opened the mainframe. He's not surprised to see that it's very advance and only Seto could operate it. Well, advance for this time but at the future, he could crack this up in a few seconds with eyes closed. He's a kaiba afterall.  
  
'Let me see...hmm....Domino High....Exchange students....foster family...should I make me rich here? Nah....hmm...' he stoped when the computer asked for his name.   
  
'What should I type here? I certainly can't type Kaiba Seya so what now?' he looke doutside the window and saw that it's late fall.  
  
'Fall...Winter...' Yuki flashed in his mind. Seya grinned and began typing finishing up his 'credentials'.   
  
'Watch out for Yuki Seya.'  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Class, I'd like to introduce to you your new classmate. He's an exchange student from Meiou High." the teacher signalled Seya to come in.  
  
'My name is Yuki Seya.' he introduced himself.  
  
Everyone gasped to see someone who looks almost exactly like Kaiba except that he had blonde hair like Jounichi. Since Seya didn't want any attention, he glared at them but it only riled up his classmates more.  
  
"Hey! He looks like Kaiba!" one of their classmates pointed out. Others agreed and this didn't fall on deaf ears. Kaiba looked at the newcomer and was surprised too. How could someone look very much like him? And unfortunately or fortunately, he had the same hair color as the pup. It's like he's their son or something. 'Wait! I didn't just think that the mutt and I could have a son.' he's woken up from his shock when the classroom doors suddenly opened. He quickly hid his emotions when the person he's just thinking awhile ago arrived.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I promise I- Wait, Kaiba, did you just dyed your hair blonde? And the funny thing is, we have the same shade of blonde!" Jou as he stare at Seya.  
  
Before the teacher could tell Katsuya that the person he's talking to is not Seto, Kaiba cut him off.  
  
"Shut up Mutt. I can't believe you'd mistake your master on someone lower than him."  
  
This made him earn a glare from both Seya and Katsuya. This unnerved him a little. The pup may look so adorable when glaring 'Wait! Adorable?'  
  
Anway, back to topic. The pup may look adorable but Seya's a different case. He made him feel something he can't put his finger into it. He just knows that there's something about this Seya guy that he wants to know.  
  
"For the millionth time, I'm not a dog. Money bags! Rich pigs like you should know better!" Jou answered back.  
  
"Save your bark pup. The teacher's just pulling out a detention slip." Seto pointed the slip at their teacher's hands. Jou looked at their professor, terrified before breaking into a grin.  
  
"Sorry teach. I'll go to my seat now." Jou head towards his seat.   
  
"Good. Now Seya, take a seat behind Mr. Jounichi. The one beside Mr. Kaiba." their teacher signed him to go. Seya walked towards his desk with a very shock look. What is this? the twilight zone or something?  
  
'I can't believe it but it seems to me that both my parents hated each other here in the past.' he took a glance at Seto who's now typing something at his laptop then at Katsuya who's now starting to doze off.  
  
'Just made my job a lot easier. Perfect....' he gave off a very evil smirk similar to Kaiba.  
  
-tbc  
  
Well? I know it's short but its really late. But I'm typing the next chapter so yeah...  
  
YamiLava- Thanks! I can't tell who they are and how did they have a son without giving away the plot. But there are hints on the prolouge who they are. Hope you'll keep reading them.   
  
fanficlunatic234 -Thanks! About the Seya name, it's the name of my friend's dog. He combined Seto and Katsuya's name to came up with that name.  
  
pixiestickchild- Thanks! Yeah...I think so too.  
  
joey baby- Thanks! I hope you will read it until the end to see if you're right.   
  
'Wanna know a funny thing? I've came up with the ending yet the middle is still a blur...' 


	3. chapter 02

Accidentally In Love  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't Sue.  
  
Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well, I suggest please don't read.   
  
Also.. .....-Yami to Hikari, /..../ Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikari's body.  
  
Accidentally In Love  
  
Chapter 2: And the fairytale begins....  
  
-----------------------  
  
The bell rang signalling lunch. Some of the students dashed out of the room to their freedom while others decided to take time and chat with their friends who's a row or a seat away from them. Seya looked at his dad then at his father who's now bickering, as always.  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Dog!"  
  
A few more not so nice words flew across the room. He glanced around and found that noones paying them attention. It's like it's the most ordinary thing in their room. He's very confused...if his parents were ripping each other's throats back then, how did they became lovers in the future? Sure, he thought a few minutes ago that maybe they've just got a misunderstanding or maybe his father's just mad to be mistaken about being blonde. He didn't know why but mention hair dying to his father and you'll surely open the last gate of hell.   
  
He thought his parents just had an argument and hated each other for the moment but this? It looks like they don't just hate, they LOATHE each other.  
  
A hand on his shoulder shook him out of his stupor and if he didn't know better, he'll say he's looking back on Yuki's eyes.  
  
"Hi! My name's Motou Yugi. You can call me Yugi if you like." the small boy beamed at him before helding out his other hand. He can believe what he's seeing. Here infront of him is Motou Yugi not an inch taller than him. Just like Yuki. 'Hmm...maybe the sayings are true.' He looked again at Yugi feeling the light aura in him that Yuki would always make him feel. 'Fruits don't fall far from trees.'  
  
"Nice to meet you un- err-- Yugi." he took Yugi's hand, shaking it all the while mentally slapping his brain to work. He should be wary of things he's saying or he'll be found out.  
  
Yugi then turned to the other three behind him. "Seya, these are my friends." he introduced before pointing one person at a time. "This is Anzu Mazaki, Honda Hiroto and Ryou Bakura." Anzu held her hand as well as Ryou. Honda slapped him at the back as a sign of greeting. He just smiled at them. He can't believe to see them as young as him.   
  
His uncle Ryou is cool with him always helping him and his gang when they've got a very hard assignment. He always help them even though he's their teacher too. Uncle Honda is different though, he's cool on a very different kind of level. He's the one who always tolerate their pranks and even participate on some. Aunt Anzu may not be that cool but she's the only one who always gave them the coolest Christmas presents aside from his father and always helped them when they got girl problems. She would have scored a perfect ten for being cool but her friendship rants kept her scores low. He remembered once complaining to his dad about that because Anzu came to know he and Yuki had a fight. His dad just laughed at him before saying that she's a lot worst than that back in highschool.   
  
"Mr. Kaiba. Could you stop bickering with Mr. Jounichi for a moment?" a voice from the door took all their attention. It's none other than their principal.  
  
"What do you want?" Kaiba asked in his icy tone. Seya inwardly winced knowing his father would be in trouble for disrespecting the principal.   
  
The principal just looked at him as he cleared his throat. "As you do know, there's an exchange student in your class that'll be staying with us for about two weeks. As school rules, you do know that he has to stay with one of the students as his foster family." Kaiba's eyes ticked when he heard the word foster family.  
  
"And you've chosen me to house that..." Seto glanced at Seya who looked as impassive while almost all the occupants of the room were gawking. "...dog?"   
  
That comment made Jou look at Kaiba then at Seya. He don't know why but the mere thought of Seto calling someone other than him those words kinda hurt. 'Wait a sec...did I just called him Seto? And I'm hurting because he called someone my petname? Wait another sec...PETNAME?!!!!'  
  
"So are you okay with that, Mr. Kaiba?" their principal really have a death wish for daring to ask Kaiba that. He turned to him freezing him with his 'KAIBA GLARE™' before taking his suitcase and head out of the room.  
  
"I don't really care. He can stay on one of the guest room." a part of him wanted nothing to do with it but another part of him were screaming that it's his chance to know about this Seya guy. Something about him is making him feel...well treat him as family. He's like Mokuba on a different level. Seto shook his head to clear those things when he passed by Jou who's eyes were now in deep brown hue. He chuckled before opening his mouth to speak.   
  
"Don't worry Mutt. You're still my dog noone else." with that he left.   
  
"For the last time, I'm not a dog!" Jou yelled before realizing what Seto had meant. He starts to blush as he shook his head to clear it up.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
A few tense moments after the principal got out before sighing in relief. Their other classmates gathered their things before heading out to the cafeteria. The gang stayed behind as they try to pacify Jou.  
  
"Don't mind it Jou. Kaiba's just want to get under your skin." Honda as he tried to make Jou sit on a nearby chair.  
  
"Yeah. You know him. What do you say we go grab some lunch?" Ryou opting to go for bribery.  
  
"Sure. I'm starving." Jou's face broke into a grin before he turned to Seya.  
  
"Sorry about earlier. I just really thought you're that prick. By the way, I'm Jounichi Katsuya. I can be your friend but I hope you're nowhere near Kaiba's personality." he grins before offering his hand. Seya smiled at that before returning Jou's handshake. People often tell him that he really looks like his father Seto but he got his attitude from his dad, Katsuya.   
  
As they shake, Katsuya can't help but feel that this boy will became a huge part in his life. If only he knows that this Seya is he and Seto's future son out to ripped them apart.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The gang prefered to stay in their room to each lunch. It's late fall and it's not that advisable to eat outside due to cold winds. Before eating, Ryou and Yugi excused themselves to go to the bathroom and returned with Yami and Bakura a few minutes later.  
  
As soon as they entered the room, Yami stopped.  
  
/What's wrong Yami?/ Yugi asked. Yami scanned the room before turning to his hikari.  
  
Nothing aibou. I thought I felt another millenium item but it disappeared as soon as I entered the room.  
  
/But the only users here are Ryou and I./ Yugi scanned the room too but felt nothing.  
  
Just forget it. Maybe I'm just too cramped on being inside the puzzle for so long.Yugi nodded as they led them towards the others.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow as Bakura burst into laughter.  
  
"Kaiba! What have you done to your hair?! It looks like Jou's!" Bakura managed to get out before going to another round of laughter. Seya can't helped but blushed. He remembered uncle Bakura all too well. He's an okay guy...when he's not taunting somebody -who's usually him being kaiba and jou's son-.  
  
"Kura, that's not Kaiba. He's the new exchange student, Yuki Seya." Ryou explained as he tried to pacify his yami.  
  
"But he looks like him." Bakura reasoned out. "Hey kid! Tell me, are you Kaiba's clone or something?"  
  
Seya tried to keep his temper. Even here in the past, he's only a kid to Bakura. Well, he's lucky not to be Ren. Bakura only called brat or boy. Not Ren or son.  
  
"Don't mind him Seya. By the way, this is Yami and the one who's laughing at you is Bakura." Yugi introduced. In Seya's opinion, not much of the gang changed. Uncle Yami's still acting high and mighty, uncle Yugi being the sweet guy, Aunt Anzu's still yammering about friendship only much worst than in the future, uncle Honda's planning some prank with his dad Jou, Uncle Ryou being all quiet while Uncle Bakura was well...being Bakura.  
  
Bakura looked at him before laughing again while Yami shook Seya's hand.   
  
"Nice to meet you." he smiled. He may be easy-going like his dad but he can hide his emotions like Kaiba as well.  
  
---------------------------  
  
After eating their lunch -them eating and Bakura laughing now and then- classes resumed. Not much had happened later that day aside from Kaiba and Jou fighting at English class and will be spending the the afternoon at detention.  
  
He and Yugi waited outside the detention room. Yugi, because Katsuya promised to go with him to the mall and him to wait for his 'supposedly' foster brother Seto.  
  
"So Seya, tell me where you came from." Yugi starting a conversation.  
  
"Not much but people there tend to be prejudice." Seya remembering Domino High in the future.  
  
"Why? Do they discriminate people there?" Yugi staring at him eyed wide. He smiled remembering his bestfriend.  
  
"Well, not all of them. But there's this gang who thinks they're higher than the others. That they're superior because they're normal...because they're not weirds." Seya turned his face and tried to calm himself. It's true that in the future, people are more open-minded with homosexual relationships. Scientific discoveries were even made on how two gay couples to have kids scientifically. Yet there are still people like Kevin and his gang who bullies everyone who's 'not normal'.  
  
"I see. People tends to be that. They just don't understand." Yugi held his puzzle closer to him. "But you know what? Yami always tell me, Don't let your detractors rule your life.If you did, you might as well..."   
  
"be dead." Seya finishing Yugi's quote. Yugi just looked at him with surprised eyes silently asking 'how did you know?'. Seya smiled before ruffling Yugi's hair, the way his dad would ruffle it in the future.  
  
"My bestfriend told me that. You know what? You remind me of him." Yugi smiled with him. They fell into silence when the detention door opened.  
  
"Good riddance to you moneybags!" Jou half-yelled, half- screamed. He then turned to Yugi flashing his infamous grin.  
  
"Hey Yug! Seya!" He greeted. "Sorry to keep you waiting. I can still go with you if you like. Dad's not home today so I can spend a few more hours outside." Yugi nodded before looking at Seya.  
  
"See you tomorrow Seya." He smiled before taking Seya's hand and squeezing it. He nodded to Jou and they started walking away.  
  
"Bye Seya!" Jou waved his hand while walking with Yugi. Seya just nodded before turning to the door where Seto stood.  
  
"Listen here brat. There are certain rules you must obey. As long as you don't cross the line, you'll be alive in the next two weeks." Seto turned the other way. "We'll discuss the rules along the way. Follow me."  
  
Seya shook his head before walking after Seto. Things really didn't change. Seto's still the control freak of a father he knows. The things that only changed is that in the future, Seto Kaiba smiles at least once a day due to his dad's insistence of course.  
  
'I wonder what hit me when I entered my father's address as foster family not daddy's. At least with dad, we can hang-out just as buddies.'  
  
-tbc  
  
A/N: So what do you think? I tried it to be light and funny but I'm really a failure at humor so I don't expect it to be. Also, I'm thinking of some things on how Seya will spend his two weeks with the YGO gang to get closer with them. I'm thinking arcade, karaoke, and eating at burger world. If you want to add some things suggestions are welcome. Like I told you before, I've got the beginning and ending worked out with epilouge since I have a prolouge but the two weeks in between is still hazy. Thanks Also, I might update weekly after I finished writing a fic I co-authored with a friend. It'll lift some burden so I can concentrate here more.  
  
Yami Lava- thanks. Yeah, I've decided to use the Japanese names for two reasons (1) Seya is derived from Seto and Katsuya's names by my friend. (2) my aniki told me about how the Japanese prioritize firsts so calling someone in a first name basis without suffixes means they're really close. So yeah... And about Seto paying attention to Jou, it just seems to me that Seto talked to Jou a lot from the show if you call fighting talking too aside from Yugi.  
  
yami-no-katemi- thanks I will!  
  
animeluvr- I tend to write that way but I'll tie the loose ends at the last few chappies. Hope I won't get you too confused.   
  
joeybaby- thanks I will!  
  
fanficlunatic234-yeah...but he has to learn it the hard way...  
  
Macbeth's mistress- Thanks I'm starting to read your fic entrapment though I'm still on the first chapter. It's a very nice one and very funny too!   
  
  
  
Okay...I don't know what's the problem but everytime I try to upload this chappie, it won't appear. I've been trying since sunday and it's still not up!!!!! 


	4. chapter 03

Accidentally In Love  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't Sue.  
  
Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well, I suggest please don't read.  
  
Also.. .....-Yami to Hikari, /..../ Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikari's body.  
  
Accidentally In Love Chapter 3: Seto Rules -------------------------------------  
  
The way home to Kaiba mansion was spend in silence. It wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't a joyride either.  
  
Seya was deep in thoughts. He'd never seen them like that. Of course, there's the usual teasing he had come accustomed to but to see them loathe each other. It's something new.  
  
Something that doesn't sit too well with his taste.  
  
His father, didn't call his dad any degrading name except the term pup or puppy. Yet, it's like an endearment so it doesn't count. And also his dad. Well, there's the usual cuss from him but moneybags? Rich pig? It's like he's in a twilight zone.  
  
'Maybe I am! This is not their true past because in here, they hate each other. Then why am I sent here? I'm suppose to separate them. How can I do that when they're not even together?' he thought trying to think what his dad had told him.  
  
--------------  
  
"Dad, tell me. How did you met Uncle Yugi and the others?" a twelve years old Seya asked. He and Jou were currently in the kitchen as Jou prepare their dinner.  
  
"We're all classmates back then. Your uncle Honda and I used to be bullies. Then we befriended Yugi and Anzu. Your uncle Ryou came later as an exchange student from England but later on stayed for good. Ryuugi was a transfer student." Katsuya explained while stirring the soup.  
  
"What about Uncle Yami, Uncle Marik, Uncle Malik and Uncle Bakura. Oh yeah...Aunt Isis and Aunt Mai too?" Seya asked again. Katsuya sighed. Why does Seya have to take his curiousity after him?  
  
"Well...they're from Egypt. All of them except aunt Mai whom we've come to know when we entered the dual monster contest."  
  
"I see...was father your friend too back then?" Seya's blue eyes looked at him expecting. Jou gulped not knowing what to say.  
  
"Well..erhm..you see..." Katsuya cleared his throat before continuing.  
  
"Your dad and I were the best of friends back then. He's the only one in the whole school I talk to everyday." Seto appeared from the doorway. He then walk towards them patting Seya's head while giving Jou a quick kiss.  
  
Katsuya grinned. "Yeah, your father's day won't be complete without TALKING to me." he gave emphasis on the 'talking' part.  
  
Seya frowned. " But I thought Uncle Yugi were your bestfriend?"  
  
"Well, we have a different kind of friendship." Seto hugged Jou on his waist and peered on what his husband is cooking.  
  
Seya just nodded, still not understanding it. He then saw that it's one of the 'parent's moments' so he quietly slip out of the kitchen leaving his parents alone.  
-  
Seto couldn't understand what he's feeling. This Seya guy is really strange. Somehow, he reminds him of Katsuya but he also reminds him of himself. It's like he's a merge of their attitudes, personality and even physical features.  
  
He took a quick glance and saw that look of confusion on Seya's eyes. He may have eyes like him but his were open. 'Just like the pup.' remembering the puppy's distant looks outside when he thought noone is looking.  
  
He shook his head. 'What is happening to me? lately, I've been thinking alot about the pup.' He tooak a deep breath before turning to the other occupant of the car.  
  
"Look, there are certain things you muts obey while staying at my house. Seya turned to him before nodding. He knows the rules all too well.  
  
'Rule no.1 No running in the corridors.'  
  
"Number 1. No running in the corridors." Seya almost smirked but stoppend himself.  
  
'Rule no.2 You can't touch anything in my home office.'  
  
"Number 2. You can't touch anything in my home office." Seto eyed him. He knows he's hiding somthing.  
  
'Rule no.3 No midnight and in between meal snacks.' he smiled inwardly. But with his dad around, that rule is useless.  
  
"Number 3. No midnight and in between meal snacks."  
  
"Number 4. Don't disturb me when working." Another rule his dad always love to break.  
  
"Number 5. There's a curfew. Always be home before 7:00" He nodded. Even in the future, his father is very strict with that rule. Yet, he always find a way to break it and his dad always back him up. 'Now, it's for the special rule.' he said to himself.  
  
"And there's a special rule. Don't let Mokuba eat more than a box of pocky." Seya stopped grinning inside. He always loved that rule because it's about him. He could still remember his father reminding him of the special rule.  
  
He knows that his father loved his uncle Mokuba very much. Heck, Mokuba's his most favorite uncle beside Yugi. If there's a problem, his uncle Mokuba's the only one he trusts. Though in the future, he always feel special whenever Seto would say the special rule.  
  
----------------  
  
"Special rule. Don't let Seya eat more than a bar of chocolate." Seto grinned before ruffling Seya's hair. Seya in return would try to pry his father's hand off his hair but always failed.  
  
"But he can stil drink lots of hot coco right?" Katsuya entered the den where they are and sat on Seya's right. He's now sandwiched inbetween his parents.  
  
He loved being in the middle of them. They made him feel protected and secure. He always love to sleep in their room as his parents would hug him in a bear hug.  
--------------------  
  
He sighed. If his plan worked, he'll no longer have that. But if it's the price he has to pay...  
  
"Hey, Yuki. I said we have arrived." Seto broke his train of thoughts, calling him on his 'last name.'  
  
"Yeah, whatever." He stepped outside and walked ahead of Kaiba. Kaiba on the other hand, can't help but stare. He didn't notice it before but Seya may look like him when he's facing the people but with his back turned, it's like he's looking at Katsuya walking away.  
  
'Damn that mutt.' Kaiba shook his head and followed.  
  
-tbc  
  
A/N: I'm really tired when writing this. So if there's some typos, please tell me. I'm also coming down with the flu so I may rest for awhile. Sorry. I'll try editing this once I get well.  
  
Killian- that's his intention that's why he came back. But let's see if he'll succeed.  
  
YamiLava- I'm like that too. I love to read in between tha lines and look for double meanings. Is that bad? About the part you said were it's quite confusing, Yugi asked Seya how's his school (future domino high) and he answered like "Not much but people there tend to be prejudice." He's just saying that there's not much to say or interesting to talk about but people there tend to judge others. If it's still unclear, email me. And also the 'Kaiba glare' it was so fun. It's from my aniki when he commented once on how anime charas have trademark. Seto for example, he had the trademark trenchcoat and his glare.  
  
joeybabay- Thanks! I will! 


	5. chapter 04

Accidentally In Love

Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't Sue.

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well, I suggest please don't read.

Also.. .....-Yami to Hikari, /..../ Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikari's body.

Accidentally In Love

Chapter 4: Used to be my Home

"Niisama!" Mokuba greeted when Seto opened the door. He launched himself at Seto giving him a great big hug. Seya smiled inwardly as he remembers the way he usually greets his father when he comes home from work. He used to do that when he's little but when he entered junior high...he somehow settles with a simple 'good evening father.'

"How's your day Mokuba?" Seto smiled as he ruffled Mokuba's hair. Seya missed how his father would do that to him. He's a lot closer to his dad Jou than with Seto so times like that are really rare.

"It's fine. We went to the museum today. We focused more on the Egyptian wing because there's a large wall painting of the paraoh Atemu and his high priest Seth dueling--who's he?" Mokuba notices Seya behind his brother.

"Him? That's Yuki Seya. He's an exchange student and will be spending his two weeks here at the mansion." Seto explained.

"Hi! Nice to meet you." Seya bowed. Mokuba nodded then noticed the resemblance.

"Niisama...he looks a lot like you but..." Seto's eyebrows raised a bit.

"But what?"

"He looks like Jou too."

"This will be your room." Seto opened a door. Seya couldn't help but be amazed. His father led him to his room in the future.

"Mokuba's room is across the hall and my room is at the end of it. There's a bathroom around the corner but each room has its small lavatory." Seto explained. Seya nodded not really listening. Afterall, he knows this mansion like the back of his hand.

Seto eyed him before continuing. "I'll leave you here then. If you need anything, just ask the helpers or Mokuba. Remember all my rules and you might survive living here for two weeks." with that he turned towards his study but Seya stopped him.

"What?"

"When's dinner?" Seya grinned. Seto gaped for a minute before taking back his composure. For a time there, he thought that it's Katsuya asking him. He cleared his throat before answering.

"You'll be called when it's ready."

Seya plopped down his bed noticing the difference of his room now and from the future.

His posters are gone and so was his duel monsters plushies.

His red eyes beanbag is gone from the corner where his dad had put it and his bookshelf were gone too. His desk now was empty from his schoolbooks and his laptop. He didn't bother opening the closet knowing all too well that his clothes were gone too.

'Wait a sec...I don't have any clothes here!' he sat up remembering that he doesn't have anything except the clothes his wearing when he returned to the past and the uniform he nicked from the school. He opened his wallet and groan... all he have is a thousand dollar bill (which he can't use since it's signed by the newest president.) and some credit cards.

A lightbulb then lit on his head.

"And that's the whole story." Seya ended his story with teary puppy dog eyes. Mokuba looked at him with pity offering his sympathy.

"Then you don't have a thing with you now?" he asked where Seya just nodded.

"Poor yuki-san...losing all his belongings at the airport. Those men really were evil, taking all your things."

"Just call me Seya. And yeah...I guess I'll be spending my whole two weeks wearing only my uniform and the clothes I'm wearing when I arrived here." Seya sighed. He really doesn't want to lie to his uncle Mokuba but it's his only chance.

"I'll tell Niisama that and-" he's cut off when Seto entered the room.

"Tell me what Mokuba?"

"Seya here lost all his things at the airport. Now, he doesn't have anything. Niisama, can we lend him some money so we can go shop for his clothes and other necessities?" Mokuba asked. Seto's about to deny when Mokuba flashed him his infamous 'puppy dog eyes'. He turned to Seya, which is a bad move, since he's also sporting the 'puppy dog eyes.' Seya chuckled inwardly, his dad's 'puppy dog eyes' alone could make Seto weak, what more of a double 'puppy dog eyes' attack?

Seto winced inwardly. He really can't refuse Mokuba when he's sporting those eyes but Seya's another thing. He reminds him of Katsuya's eyes. They may not be honey gold but the aura he's emitting is the same as the pup.

Seto closed his eyes in defeat. "Fine. Take my card and go to the mall. I expect you to be back at 8:00, ok?" with that he left. Mokuba just grinned while Seya just sighed with relief.

They arrived no later than 8:00 so they heard nothing from Seto. He just raised an eyebrow after looking at the five bags of clothes and another bag of necessities. But Mokuba assured him that they didn't spend alot. And receipts supported this.

"He's like Jou when shopping. He led me to this discount stores and boy, he fought like him when someone wants the same clothes." Mokuba told them over dinner. Seya blushed furiously. Old habits die-hard and He and his dad holds the title 'thrift shoppers' back from the future.

Seto just glanced at Seya and was amazed to see him blush. 'He really looks like a lost pup. Just like my pup...' his thoughts trailed off when it came to a stop.

'MY PUP?!!!' he abruptly stood up.

"Niisama?"

"Uh...excuse me. I still have work to do." with that, he left leaving two confused persons.

Seya entered his room. This day was really exhausting. He woke up twenty years back in the past, hacked in his father's system, entered his future school as an exchange student, meeting all the grownups in the future the same age as him and now, currently staying at his future house with his eighteen years old father.

He sighed. As he looks back that day and remember his dad's smile...somehow he had second thoughts. He shook his head. ' Well, there's a dry run of three days so I can still choose.' he said to himself. He eyed his ring as he fell down the bed , face first.

When his body contacted with the bed, he felt something rectangular on his chest. He went on his back and took out his card pendant. It looks like his father's and uncle locket in the past where they put their pictures but Seto made special arrangements. It's one of the prototype before that toy was launched in the future. He opened it and pressed the blue button. A 3D picture of him, Seto and Katsuya popped out. (Just like the dual monsters but a bit tiny.) He's about five in the picture and Jou's carrying him. His dad is pointing at the camera while his father's just eyeing him, showing a small smile. He then pressed the red button and the picture was changed into another one. This time, it was the picture of the whole gang plus their kids. It was the day Malik, Marik and Isis went back to Egypt. He pressed the red button again and a picture of Jou and Seto hugging in front of the fireplace changed it. He continued pressing the red button and each time, different pictures popped out. There's a photo of Seto covered with icing since Katsuya clumsily throws the cake when they tried surprising him for his birthday. Also, there's some of his picture with his friends Yuki, Daisuke and Ren. He also has some picture of his uncle Mokuba before he had gone to his archaeological site in Egypt. There's a picture of him and Jou dancing and another doing their shopping. This earned a smile remembering what happened that day.

"You've what?!!!!" Seto almost fainted. And why not? His husband just returned with his kid from shopping carrying about ten bags of clothes.

"Relax Ryu. I didn't overspend a single cent. I stayed within the budget. Afterall, who would want the resident billionaire bankrupt?" Katsuya grinned before hugging his husband.

"Money's not the point pup. But Seya's with you and that could impose..." Jou silenced him with a kiss.

"Don't worry. He had inherited my shopping skills." he then showed the receipt as proof. Jou then turned to Seya and winked. Seya just smiled at his parents.

"I miss dad..." Jou's like his bestfriend. Sure, Yuki's his bestest best friend but Jou's his special bestfriend. He's alot closer to him than his father Seto. He's his buddy in crime. Jou's always at his side and always support him. He's always there to help and to comfort. He knows it might be biased but he can safely say that he knows his dad more than his father. Seto's always away from work or out of town. He rarely sees him when he's home for he always locked himself to his study. He only sees him whenever there's a special occasion or if it's Christmas.

The last pictured appeared but Seya just put it on his bedside table. He doesn't need to see it. After all, he came back just to change that picture. The picture of Jou and Seto hugging each other on their wedding day.

-tbc

A/N: I feel bad...Jou's my favorite character after Ryou and here I am trying to hurt him...But...it has to be done. :sigh: Also, sorry for the long update. I have the flu this past week and rarely got out of bed...Sorry also for some grammar mistakes...I'll try editing this as soon as I finished it.

please R& R.

And thanks a bunch to all whom reviewed.

Killian- Thanks for reviewing.

mandapandabug- I hope you won't blow. Anyway, thanks for your review.

The Chaotic Ones- Thanks.


	6. chapter 05

Accidentally In Love  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't Sue.  
  
Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well, I suggest you don't read this.  
  
Also.. .....-Yami to Hikari, /..../ Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikari's body.  
  
Accidentally In Love Chapter 5: Another day -----------------------------------  
  
Seya woke up with a start. He glanced at his bedside table and was confused not to find his Dark Magician clock there. He get up on his bed as was still wondering why does his room seems bare.  
  
That's when recollections from the past day dawned at him.  
  
'Oh yeah...' he walked towards the small bathroom in his room and glanced at the ever present wall clock the Kaiba bathrooms have.  
  
'6:00 a.m. I still got time before going to school.' he showered and readied himself for school. He took another uniform (He and Mokuba shopped for another pair.) out of the closet and starts doing his morning habits.  
  
On his way down, he's greeted by his uncle Mokuba.  
  
"Good morning Seya! Seto left earlier than you but don't worry. My limo driver will get you to school. Breakfast?" Mokuba hyperactively greeted. Seya can't help but sweatdropped. It's really a wonder to see his usually calm and composed Uncle Mokuba being so hyperactive like a twelve year old.(1)  
  
'Well, he is twelve this time.'  
  
Mokuba took his hand and led him to the kitchen. He made him sat infront of the kitchen counter as he passed him the cereal box. Seya took it with a smile.  
  
"Thanks."

'That brat. I could've gone earlier to school than this. But no! I have to stay back for about fifteen minutes to wait for him.' Seto looked out his limo window. Mokuba had made him stay than his usual departure time to wait for Seya and now he's runnning late.  
  
He could still remember what happened earlier. And anyone WOULD agree that being woken up by a hyper Mokuba is not one of the best ways.  
  
He didn't mind at first since he's gonna wake up three minutes later but when he, Kaiba Seto, had to stay fifteen minutes behind his schedule because of an exchange student and puppy dog eyes from his brother, that's another story.  
  
Kaiba sighed. 'That brat. Always getting on my nerves. Just like the pup...' a sudden realization came upon him. He didn't notice it at first but it seems that he's giving names to the exchange student. Not to mention the times he's been comparing him with the mutt. AND that brat can get under his skin just like the way the Katsuya!  
  
Seto shuddered. ' I did not just reffered the mutt with his real name'

Seya was walking down to his room when he heard his uncle Yugi asking his father where he is.  
  
When he heard his father's usual grunt and a 'I don't keep trash on my pockets, Motou.' he can't help but roll his eyes. His dad's stories about his father's tyrannies were legendary. School bully, CEO at the age of seventeen, once hailed as the best duelist in the world...the list just goes on.  
  
He could still picture Jou, standing in front of him, hands on hips while saying ,"Your dad is the biggest bully Domino High ever had! Nobody ever dared talk back to him nor anyone were brave enough to face him."  
  
Then a young version of him asking, "But if he's a meanie, how did he have many friends now?" thinking about the gang.  
  
"Well, that's because of me. He scares the hell out of his business associates but not with me. He don't scare me."  
  
"Wow! You must be the bravest dad!" Young Seya's eyes sparkling with adoration. Jou just grinned when they heard a laugh.  
  
"Actually brat, your dad is the stupidest mutt in Domino so he doesn't know who's to bite and who's to praise."  
  
"Seto! What a way to chop my ego infront of your child!" Jou pouted while Seto just laugh again. Seya laughed with his father and since Kaiba laughter is contagious, Jou laughed as well.  
"What are you grinning at?" large honey-brown eyes shook him out from stupor.  
  
"Um...nothing dad." Seya answered before realizing what he had said. Katsuya looked at him like he'd grown a horn or something.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Seya! Newsflash, I'm not your dad." Jou grinned at him. 'Maybe he's missing home.'  
  
Seya blushed. He doesn't know why but hearing that from his dad hurts. "Uh...sorry about that. You see, you have the same eyes as my dad. Also, you look just like him...just older." he bowed his head. He's missing him really bad. Jou looked at him and felt bad. He didn't mean to make him sad.  
  
"Hey...don't be like that." Jou slung his arm over Seya's shoulder as he leads him towards their classroom. "Know what? How 'bout we hit the arcade after school then go to an ice cream parlor. Ice cream's good for the soul, you know?"  
  
Seya smiled at him. At the span of twenty years, his dad did not change a bit. He always try to cheer him up whenever he's down. He nodded.  
  
"Good! We'll bring the gang too. And if you like, you could eat with us this lunch." they entered the room. Nobody notices them except his dad's friend.  
  
"Sure. Thanks...uh..."  
  
"Jou. Just call me Jou." Katsuya grinned at him before heading towards Yugi's desk. Seya smiled as he walk towards his desk. But as he past by his father's desk, he can't help but shiver.Seto didn't know why but seeing the brat and the mutt together with the mutt's arm slunged at gaki's shoulder made his blood boil. It looked like the two had become friends and for him, that's...somewhat unacceptable.  
  
Though there's this certain feeling that tells him that there's nothing to worry about. That there's nothing he SHOULD worry about. It's not his business about their affairs but...they're too close for comfort.  
  
'I'm confused. Was it because I saw the mutt with the brat or is it the other way around? And why am I worrying like this. It's not like I have a claim over one of them. It's not like I'm inlo--' Seto stopped.  
  
'WHAT THE HECK AM I THINKING?!!!!!!!' he wanted to smash the book he's holding to his forehead. He DID not just think that he...he...HE Could like one of them. That's unacceptable!!!  
  
It's not like he give a shit about his preferrences. He had known long before that he's not interested with the opposite sex. Though this answered his question if he's gay or just plain asexual. But that's not the point.  
  
Sure, he had come in to terms that he respect the mutt. And in some level, he likes Jou but not to the extent that he's obssessive about him...nope, he had yet to reach that point. Well...there are those dreams and weird moments he space out when looking at him. Not to count that little album where he kept Jou's pics (Some were stolen shots, some were from his duelist database.) Nope, he's not yet obsess about him.  
  
Then there's Seya. Strutting there like he had known them and had willingly stayed at the Kaiba Mansion.(2) Not to mention his familiarity with the brat, he's just like Katsuya, another firebrand and he could foretell that this one also bites back.  
  
The point is he's confused. Torn even...between Seya and Katsuya, wrapped in a rope he dare not call love.At lunch....  
  
"Here!" Jou called at Seya when he spotted the blond looking at the tables. Seya just brightened before heading towards them.  
  
As he approach, he could see his dad devouring his meal while his uncle Yugi sat beside him eating his apple silently. His uncle Ryou and Uncle Bakura were arguing while his Uncle Honda's having a conversation with Anzu. Yami sat beside Yugi watching the two albino argue, trying to stifle a yawn. He's about to sit down when he saw someone familiar.  
  
"Oh yeah, this is Otogi Ryuugi.(3) He's from the same class as ours but he didn't attend the morning session." Yugi introduced.  
  
Seya nodded. He can't help but frown. He remembered him now. He's just five or six years old back then. Uncle Otogi had paid them a visit once when he came back from America and he could tell that he and his father were not in good terms.  
  
After Otogi left, Seto and Jou had a huge fight. He's used with his parent's bickering but this one is different. It scared him. Like they'll separate that day. Though they did make up after three days, it's been imprinted on Seya's mind.  
  
An idea then sparked in his mind. If Uncle Otogi could do that in the future, what's wrong on using him to separate them now, here in the past?  
  
Though there's still one thing that plague him. What's up with his Uncle Otogi and his father Seto?  
  
"For the last time, no! I will not go out with you." Katsuya hissed as he slaps Otogi's hand away. Otogi just grinned at him before standing up.  
  
"Someday you'll will. I assure you that, pup!" Otogi blew him a kiss before turning away.  
  
'So that's why.' Seya thought as he's been enlightened. He then smirked very Kaiba like.  
  
-tbc  
  
1. I don't know Mokuba's age so I'm guessing here. If you know, please tell me.  
2. This is from his point of view 3. I'm confused. Was it ryuuigi or ryuugi?  
  
A/N: I've written about half of chapter 7 and had plotted the next chappies though I still have to type it. I pretty much planned the outcome and just revising as I go on. I'm planning on doing two versions of the end chapter. What do you think?  
  
mandapandabug()- Sorry you blew up! Gomen! ::offers Jou plushie as peace offering:: Thanks for loving this story and that was really a good suggestion. But we'll see if Seto would find it. :) (BTW, I was feeling down that day when I read your review. And guess what? It made me laugh 'cause it's funny. )  
  
YamiLava- Thanks! That's okay. About Seya not being born, it's actually THAT idea who's to blame for me writing this story. I just have to write about it so yeah. Eneweiz, good for you. My holiday is still months away ::sigh:: Have a good holiday!!!  
  
joey baby-Thanks! I'll lend Seya to you once this story is finished. Then you can do whatever you want to him. Just bring him back in one piece or Jou and Seto will kill me. :P  
  
Killian- Thanks. Yeah, but we'll see if he gets to know more about his father...  
  
suupu-shan- Thanks! :) 


	7. chapter 06

Accidentally In Love  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't Sue. Also, Paraparadise is not mine. Konami does. I also don't own that corporation. Though I wished I have one in my home.  
  
Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well, I suggest you don't read this.  
  
Also.. .....-Yami to Hikari, /..../ Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikari's body.  
  
Accidentally In Love Chapter 6: Dance, Dance, Dance ---------------------------------------------  
  
"Ready Seya?" Katsuya stood before Seya as the bell rang for dismissal. Seya grinned at him before nodding.  
  
"Ok, I'll just tell Kaiba-san not to wait for me." he turns where Seto sits but just found an empty chair.  
  
"Kaiba just left a few minutes ago." Ryou informed. Seya nodded.  
  
"Could you uh...guys, wait for me a minute. I just have to tell Kaiba-san that we're going out." Seya stood up.  
  
"What for?" Jou asked, not understanding why does Seya act like Seto's his father or something.  
  
"Well, he's my foster brother here in Domino and it's my responsibility to tell him where I go. Afterall, it's the right thing to do." Seya explained.  
  
"He's right. Well, we'll wait for you by the gate." Yugi agreed with him. Ryou and the others just nodded.  
'That brat. Now he confuses me like the mutt. That stupid mutt, always have to make things complicated...' Seto slapped his forehead when his train of thoughts came back to Katsuya...AGAIN.  
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba emerged from the limo and happily glomped Seto.  
  
"Mokuba! Your classes doesn't end until four right?" Seto asked as he looked at his watch and saw that it's only quarter to four. The drive from Mokuba's school alone is fifteen minutes thus making him go out of his class thirty minutes before time.  
  
"Well, there's a emergency faculty meeting cutting the class short." Mokuba answered. He then lookes around and when he didn't found the thing he's looking form he frowned.  
  
"Niisama, where's Seya?"  
  
'Oh shit! I forgot about him.' "Him? Uh..." Seto was saved when Seya came running towards them waving.  
  
"Kaiba, Mokuba!" he yelled. He then stopped infront of them, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Gomen...but I'm not going home with you. Jou and his gang asked me to join them this afternoon in the arcade. You can go without me, I can manage." He smiled at them and Seto couldn't help himself but be reminded of Jou yet again.  
  
'Shit.' he silently cursed. "Do what you want Gaki. Just be home before the curfew. Let's go Mokuba." Kaiba turned towards the limo. Mokuba just looked at Seya then followed Seto.  
  
"Have fun Seya!"  
It was heaven for Seya. It's just like back home where he and his friends would go to the arcade after school. And when he thought about it, Yuki, Ren and Daisuke are like clones of their fathers.  
  
There's Yugi who's just like his son Yuki. With his smiles and good-nature, one could easily warm up to him. Yami may be his father but he's very much like Yugi.  
  
There's Ren. Bakura may be his father but he took after his Dad, Ryou. Calm, silent, intelligent. Those words describes them both the best.  
  
Then, there's Daisuke. It's no doubt he took off after his father Honda. His aunt Serenity is far too good to start a brawl so definetly Honda.  
  
Now, all he need is the Ishtars to stand as the Ishtar twins so he can call this really home. Vince and Vincent Ishtar are two of the coolest people he had ever known and glad to be friends with though his father Seto doesn't approve much. Too bad they had to move back to Egypt. He really miss them.  
  
With that mentioned, he do miss them all. A part of him just wants to go him.  
  
Yet another part of him begs to disagree.  
  
He wanted this...He must finish it.  
"Anyone want to try the Parapara machine?" Katsuya asked. Honda, Ryou and Yugi smiled but gently turned him down. Anzu would have tried it but with all those crazy moves she has to do, she quickly agreed with Yugi and gang.  
  
Jou's mood dampen a bit when somebody spoke up. "I'll dance with you."  
  
They all turned to Seya who's now grinning very Jou like. Their jaws dropped at the floor when he stood beside Katsuya on the dance flatform and confirmed that he's indeed gonna dance the Paraparadise.  
  
"Great! You'll see it's a big mistake going up against the great Katsuya Jounichi." Jou grinned and entered the level. He chose the freestyle mode then the Hard Nonstop Category (1) Seya just smiled. He knows he can't compete with Jou when it comes to dancing and this is his all-time favorite.  
  
How did he know? Well, his dad just not only bought one but every edition the Konami corp. releases. Eventually, before his father could have a heart attack, Seto had an agreement with the other company. After that, his dad now owns not only all the Parapardise edition but a Parapara machine built by Kaiba corp. A far more advance VR machine and only one of it's kind in the world. (2)  
  
But that doesn't mean he'll back down. Jou may be the ParaPara king but he's Kaiba Seya, that's enough.  
After 15 minutes of nonstop dancing, Seya and Jou are still at it. All that Yugi and co. do is to watch with their jaws dropped on the ground. Other people had gathered just to watch the two do their battle royale.  
  
"Tired?" Jou asked.  
  
"Nope." Seya answered cheekily. But the truth is his feet were killing him. He knows his dad could go on for another two hours nonstop or maybe alot more considering he's alot younger here.  
  
"YOU WIN" the machine blared for the first time. Jou jumped with his fist up the air.  
  
"Yes! Ha! Eat that Seya!" Jou playfully punched Seya's arm. Seya just laugh with him.  
  
"That's one of the best Parapara contest I've ever had." Seya as Jou's arms slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Me too! You're the only one who lasted with me here for about fifteen minutes." Jou as he led them out the machine. Yugi and Ryou congratulated them while Honda slapped their backs. Anzu offered them treat them for ice cream for such a great show.  
  
Just then, Mokuba stepped out of the crowd. "Hi guys!" he greeted. Jou's about to ruffle his hair when he pulled someone. A person named Kaiba Seto.  
"Look guys, the stuck-up CEO had stepped upon the unholy ground of the arcades." Jou sneered. Seto just smirked at him.  
  
"So, the mutt can dance. or was it just some crazy stunts only a dog can do?" Jou glared at him which Seto just gave back with equal intensity.  
  
'This is the thing that's acceptable. The pup and I fighting. Though he looks beautiful when glaring like that with sweat from his previous activity...hmm...' Seto slapped himself mentally. His mind DID NOT just think that.  
  
'He's making me a perv.' he thought.  
  
Good thing, Mokuba saved the scene.  
  
"You're great dancer Jou!" Mokuba gave him a high five. Jou grinned at him taking his mind off the CEO.  
  
"Seto loves to dance too. I bet he can dance the Parapara too. Won't you Niisama?" Mokuba looked up at the horror stricken face of Seto.  
  
"NO WAY!"  
Seya just watched like the others as the Kaiba brothers argue. Well more like Mokuba telling Seto to do something and Kaiba trying to talk him out of it.  
  
Seya smirked inside. There's no way his father would dance, let alone in public. He wouldn't even dare get near his dad's collection of dance machines.  
  
"Just drop it Mokuba. Rich pig here doesn't want to because he's a chicken. A wimp who's too afraid to go up against me." Jou said cheekily. Everyone gasped. Nobody is stupid enough to say it at the CEO's face. Yugi's about to stop him from saying more when Kaiba calmly walk towards the platform.  
  
'Father's gonna get it. How can he beat dad? Dad's like the king! No offense meant but father maybe a tyrant on business but on dancing...' Seya can't tear his eyes off. His father swiped his card at the card slot which activated the machine.  
  
"You're gonna regret the minute you've said that...pathetic dog." Seto pressed the start button and put the machine on the expert mode, thirty-minute nonstop category (3). He threw Jou one last smirk before started dancing.  
  
As 'Freeway' started playing, everybody's jaw dropped. This time, far under the ground.  
Seya watched with fascination as his father finished his tenth song. Only fifteen more songs and they'll all see if Seto could topped Jou off the top score. But that's not what's on his mind right now.  
  
'My father can dance like THAT?! No fricking way!!!!' The next song reached his ear, 'Eurobeat mix' and remembers that his father hated that song. But from the looks of it, he's enjoying every minute of it.  
  
'I thought he hated dancing. I thought he hated this machine. I thought...' his mind wandered of as he heard his dad silently gasp beside him. 'And I thought he loved my dad. Guess I was wrong...'  
  
He looked at Seto perfectly danced the hardest part. 'I thought I knew enough to be different. But I don't know him...I don't know my father.'  
  
"I'm sorry father..." he whispered as he stop his tears from coming out. Jou looked at him puzzled.  
As the last song finished, the people who'd gathered around clapped their hands. They can't believe that the great Seto Kaiba could dance like that. He's like a professional.  
  
A big fat SS came out of the screen. Seto grinned, he knew he still had the moves though he never dances this past few years.  
  
"You still have to beat my Score Kaiba." Jou stepped up, very confident. But that confidence crumbles as they all saw Seto topped him. Kaiba calmly entered CEO on the top of the list who's now having JOU as second.  
  
"Don't think too much about it mutt or your brain will explode. You just have to think that the dog is, will, and always be beneath his master."  
  
"For the millionth time, I AM NOT A DOG!!!"  
To break up the fist fight before it even started, Yugi and Mokuba dragged both Jou and Seto on the nearby ice cream parlor. Ryou, Honda and Anzu foollowed, relieved that they've prevented another fist fighjt courtesy of Katsuya and Seto.  
  
"Coming Seya?" Honda asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah...just a minute. You can go on without me."  
  
"Well, okay." Honda nodded. Seya stood in front of the machine before touching the top list on the screen.  
  
'I never knew him...the real him...what kind of a son am I? But...he's the one who doesn't open up. Dad's the only one who's been there for me all these years. He's like a blank face that can only be remembered once in a blue moon.'  
  
-tbc  
  
1. I love parapara but that's one of the hardest category and I always fail!  
2. I don't own Konami and I hope they won't mind me using their comapny name. )  
3. I don't know if such category exist on Parapara but the dancemania machine has this category and boy, you should have great stamina to be able to dance thirty minutes, nonstop!  
  
A/N: For those who don't know it, Parapara is a game where person has to stand inside a platform booth and dance while following the arrows on the screen. AND I totally love it!!!! My favorite song there is 'freeway', 'I wanna dance' and 'Ale' Japan!'. They totally rocks!!! And I could totally picture the YGO gang dancing esp. Jou dancing Eurobeat and Seto dancing 'freeway' ::giggles:: Seto...freeway...::giggles some more::  
  
mandapandabug- I'm glad. Thanks for solving my Otogi problem. But be assured...nothing will happen between Seto and Seya if you're thinking that way. Also about the reviews, I love them all and wished to have more but hearing that I always make the reader's day and that this is a good story is like a hundred reviews already. Thanks. :D  
  
YamiLava- Thanks! I'm a fan too of those kind of scenes that's why I want to use it as far as I can here. It just makes him human. As for SeyaxSeto...be assured it'll never happen. But........  
  
joey baby- Thanks! I actually like Otogi but there's no one I could put on his position that I'm comfortable with so he just have to take the fall. (Fast fact: He's suppose to be Daisuke's parent and he's suppose to be a single parent but well...change of plans.)  
  
Macduff's Mistress- that's okay. Also, thanks! :)  
  
Johnny-Depp-Luv- That's about 135 please there (yep, counted it.) and it just made my day brighter. Your review started my gears running for writing the next chappie. Thanks!  
  
BlackPanthra- Thanks! Yeah..but don't worry...there are things he just had to learn.

Amy Hirosaki- Thanks! :)


	8. chapter 07

Accidentally In Love  
  
Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't Sue. Also, Paraparadise is not mine. Konami does. I also don't own that corporation. Though I wished I have one in my home.  
  
Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well, I suggest you don't read this.  
  
Also.. .....-Yami to Hikari, /..../ Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikari's body.  
  
Accidentally In Love Chapter 7: Knowing the Dragon ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So what do you want?" Yugi asked Seya and Jou when they reached the counter.  
  
"Triple Chocolate with cookies on top!" they both answered. They looked at each other and grinned.  
  
Seto, who's currently behind them wonders how could two people be much alike.  
  
"Wow. Jou and Seya's very much alike, right niisama?" Mokuba asked. Apparently, he's not the only one who noticed.  
  
"See you at the table, Mokuba, Kaiba." Yugi as they walk pass through them. Seya and Katsuya were busy staring at their ice cream to take notice. Seto just nodded.  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"What are you doing this coming coming weekend?" Mokuba asked as he sat beside Seya leaving the only spot open for Seto is beside Jou.  
  
"Why?" Jou looked up from his ice cream bowl just in time Seto sat beside him. He blushed faintly but quickly hid it by diving again in his ice cream bowl.  
  
"Well, my exams were over and I think it would be fun to do a sleepover. What do you think?" Mokuba almost jumped from his seat with exitement which surprises Seya knowing how proper his uncle Mokuba is from the future.  
  
"What made you think I'll permit that?" Seto asked quietly stabbing his vanilla scoop.  
  
Mokuba looks up at him with huge puppy dog eyes. Seto cringed inwardly. 'Not those again.'  
  
"You love your little brother right? And you want him to be very happy. Right niisama? This sleepover would make ME VERY HAPPY." Mokuba stole a glance at Yugi and yugi instantly know what Mokuba's up to.  
  
"Well..." Seto looked around and saw different emotions around him. Mokuba with his hopeful looks, Yugi and gang with anticipation, Seya with curiosity and Jou...well...he's still busy with his ice cream.  
  
"You know, you should give it to him. He earned it you know. Poor kid." Jou, surprisingly stood up for Mokuba.  
  
"Yeah, Kaiba. The kid deserves a break." Honda sided with Jou. Yugi and company nodded in agreement.  
  
Seto sat back and let out a defeated sigh. He could see it clearly in his mind. Kaiba mansion being tear down.  
----------------------------------------------  
  
After the ice cream break, the group broke up. Seto, Mokuba and Seya took the limo but not before Katsuya challenging Seya into another bout of Parapara.  
  
Seya looked at Seto and knows that he's in deep trouble if he accepts. "Maybe next time, Jou. I promise." Seya smiled and Seto can't help but compare him again with the pup.  
  
On their way home Seya had fallen asleep.  
  
'Just like Katsuya when he sleeps in the class." Seto glanced at the other end of the limo since Mokuba's sitting inbetween them.  
  
"He looks like Jou when he's sleeping, right niisama?" Mokuba as he peered at the sleeping Seya.  
  
"Mokuba, don't do that. It's improper." Seto sat stiffly but Mokuba took no notice.  
  
"And he acts like him too. It's like they're twins. Like he's Jou's twin brother. I could clearly picture Jou's son turning just like him. But..."  
  
Seto's eyebrows shot up with the mention of Jou having a son. But what intriuged him is the hanging statement. "But what mokuba?"  
  
Mokuba smiled before closing his eyes. "But he looks like you too. It's funny to think as Seya as yours and Jou's son."  
  
Seto blushed but thankful that Mokuba's eyes were closed. He turned at the window, not noticing Mokuba's curious glance.  
  
"That stupid mutt and I are impossible to be together."  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
When they arrived at the mansion, Seya's still sleeping. Seto signed Mokuba to wake him up and he promptly did it.  
  
"Hey Seya-kun. Wake up." Mokuba nudged Seya lightly but he just stirred before turning into another direction.  
  
"Go wake up your Ryu first." he said in his sleepy state.  
  
"Huh? Seya, who's Ryu?" with that, Seya woke up.  
  
"What? Um...uh...sorry. I'm really sleepy. Sorry for being a bother.  
  
Mokuba shook his head and signed Seya to get out of the limo and follow him. On their way to the door, Mokuba asked again.  
  
"Who's Ryu?"  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow curiosity rising on whom would the brat call a dragon.  
  
"My uh..father..." Seya's face looks flushed. He didn't want that slip. "My uh..da- uh mom calls him Ryu." Mokuba just nodded. ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seya wandered aimlessly around the halls of kaiba mansion that night. Sleeping at the limo might have a bad effect.  
  
He wandered towards his favorite spot, the balcony on the second floor near the library. He would sit on the balcony rails and just look up the sky. His dad usually accompanies him whenever his father's out of town or having an overtime which is alot.  
  
His dad Jou loves to look at the sky and tell him different stories about the stars and the constellations.  
  
And when he's sleepy, his dad would pull him towards his chest and rock him softly while humming a very old tune. A song that talks about a love somewhere waiting to be found.  
  
He can't help but smile with that very fond memory.  
  
He took a turn and was glad to see the library lights out from under the door. Just a few more but as he nears it, he heard somebody playing the violin.  
  
'Who?' as he take a peek, he can't help but gasp. For in his place stood Seto, clad in black silk pajamas basking in the moon's light.  
  
The violin gave off an eerie but sad tune. It's like Seto's playing about a confused love.  
A love that he can never had.  
  
Seya can't help but shiver. The music seems to penetrate his soul. This Seto could never be his father. His father is a man who's always in control. But this Seto...it's like he rather had that forbidden love than have all those riches in the world.  
  
He took a step back before turning back to his room. No, he can't accept this. This man is NOT his father.  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Seto looked at the moon and sighed. He didn't know what came over him and played that age old tune his mother once taught him. He rarely play it once they became orphaned and never got the chance when Gozaburo's still alive.  
  
He looked at his violin and sighed. He's really confused. Jou confuses him and with Seya's arrival, things got upside down.  
  
He knows he really likes Jou and with Seya always reminding him of the pup, his feelings just got deeper.  
  
And that's what confuses him. He's seeing Katsuya on Seya. Does that mean he likes Seya too? Or he just likes him because he's very much like the pup.  
  
And that's not the only problem./ It seems that the pup had taken a liking with the brat and acting like they're best of friends.  
  
'Argh! those two should get out of my system right now!'  
  
He then looks up at the moon and remembered a scene from school back then.  
  
"Which do you prefer Jou? Day or night?" Ryou asked. Jou just looked at him and grinned.  
  
"Night of course. I like looking at the moon and stars."  
  
"I wonder if he's looking at the moon right now?" Seto smirked before taking hold of his violin once again. He then played a childhood tune about palemoonlight and a love somewhere out there.  
-----------------------------  
  
somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight someones thinking of me and loving me tonight  
  
Jou giggle like a small child upon remembering his favorite childhood song. He can't help but feel giddy knowing he'll be staying at the Kaiba mansion at the following night.  
  
"I'll be close to Seto even for just one night." he grinned when suddenly, he remebers Seya. " I envy him. He's sleeping under the same roof of the one I love." Katsuya sighed when he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Katsuya. Sleep already or you'll be late again tomorrow." his dad called on the other side of the door. Jou just smiled before answering. "Yes dad." they may be poor but atleats his dad is doing his best even with his meager salary.  
  
"Alright. Don't stay up too long. Don't think alot about your dragon or he'll never get to sleep." he can't help but shook his head. Atleast his dad took it well and still loves him. But that's another case with his mother.  
  
"okay dad." he then turned towards the moon. A thought then flashed in his mind.  
  
'I wonder if he's looking at the moon right now?"  
  
-tbc  
  
A/N: Sorry if that's short. I've been busy and I had set aside this story for this past week. Don't worry, I'll try to make the next chappie longer. About the Jou part...it's the first time I used a Jou centric POV in this story and like to asked if it truned out okay. It's just experimental but I'll concentrate more on Seya and Seto POV centric. Please tel me if I'd done a good job. Jou's one of my fave and I don't want to give injustice on his character.  
  
Also, since the Jou topic is brought up, I'd like to ask if anyone of you knows the name of Jou's parents? I don't know his dad and mom's name and would like to use it on another story. Please help me. :)

Killian- Thanks. He has to one way or the another...

mandapandabug- hehehehe..I've been busy this past few days...hope you won't carry your treat though...ant some jou cookies?..onegai...?Eneweiz, about your ideas, I suggest you put them in a notebook so you won't forget them. That happens to me alot and that really helps so when a story is over, I could just skim my notes and start another one. About the author alert, it's not bad. If you've been put on author alert by another peson, then that person ants to read one of your stories and would like to be notified if you've updated.

Macduff's Mistress- yeah..hehehehe..thanks. :)

Queen of the Paperclips- me too! That's why I made this one. Hope you like this chapppie. :)

YamiLava- yeah...I know how he feels because a friend of mine is like Seto..I thought I knew him but I really don't which is really sa since he's one of my closest friends...

Amy Hirosaki- I'm confused too..here there's four of them made by konami. One is the parapara(the gamementioned in super gals), the dance mania (where only hands were used), the dance dance evolution(where feet is used) and the latest which I forgot the name but it's like dance mania/dance revo combined...

BlackPanthra- yep! high time too...wait for the next chappie for more Seya torture.... :)


	9. chapter 08

Accidentally In Love

Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't Sue. The songs used in this fic too are not mine. Just borrowing them for the sake of the fic.

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well, I suggest you don't read this.

Also.. .....-Yami to Hikari, /..../ Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikari's body.

Accidentally In Love  
Chapter 8: Accidentally In Love  
-----------------------------------------------------

"Seya-kun, don't forget to tell the gang to be here at 7:00. They can eat dinner here if they want to." Mokuba as he finishes his breakfast. Seya just nodded. He's still sleepy for staying up too late.

"Stayed up too late?" Mokuba inquired. Seya again, just nodded.

"Sorry...this new environment really gets into me..." he said before standing up and walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Seto asked, suddenly appearing beside Mokuba. Seya turned but doesn't look on Seto's eyes.

"Jou said that I can walk with them to school. They'll be waiting for me on the next block." he explained. He then dared to look at his teenage father and added, "you don't mind do you?"

Seto couldn't understand but Seya's droopy eyes reminds him of Katsuya's that all that he could do is nod.

"Thanks." Seya started walking away. Kaiba, on the other hand, turned towards the bathroom.

'I really got it bad....'  
--------------------------------------------------

"Excited aren't we?" Jou's dad quirked an eyebrow when his son went to the bathroom for the 'TENTH' time early in the morning.

Jou just grinned at him before nodding. "I just want to know if I'll look good at this outfit." he then turned to his dad. "What do you think?"

His dad just looked at him before laughing. "You sounds like a girl Katsuya." Jou blushed before turning away.

"Yeah yeah...hmpf! I atleast need some moral support here dad."

"Well, I'm not your mom but you look good at that. Besides, green is the Jounichi color." with that, his dad stood up and went to the kitchen. Jou just smiled and started fixing his hair.  
-----------------------------------------------------

The day had passed too much fast for Seto's disappointment. After the school bell rang, Yugi stood up and smiled at him, thanking him for being the sleepover host.

"It's not MY sleepover Motou. Just ask Seya for details." with that, he barely ran from the room. Unfortunately, it's the same time Jou's going in after going to the boy's bathroom.

"Watch it Mutt!" Jou's now sprawled on the floor while Kaiba was lucky to hold the doorframe so he'll not stumble down like Katsuya.

"Your fault Moneybags!" he glared at him. Just as he's about to add more insults, a hand was held in front of his face.

A hand that's connected to Seya's arm.

"Here Jou-kun." he then turn to Kaiba. "You should say sorry...you know." he turned to Kaiba. Kaiba glared at him but when he saw Seya's and Jou's linked hands, something inside of him twisted in pain. So he turned away.

"Got no time for a mutt and a brat." he murmured to himself before going without a word. The gang plus Seya just stood there, speechless.

------------------------------------

'Why am I feeling this? It's not like I'm being jealous or something.' Seto as he looked at the gang setting up the living room for their sleepover party.

He then glanced at Seya, Jou and Yugi chatting about some cards. He remembered how Jou took Seya's hand and the pain came back again.

'Shit! I've got no time for this!' he walked towards his study when Mokuba called everyones attention.

"Good evening everybody! I hope everyones having a good time." a murmur of yes answered him. He nodded before continuing.

"As the highlight of the evening. I've decided to held friendly karaoke competition. Random couples will be picked and will sing a duet. We'll base on the karaoke machine to determine the winner." a cheer followed his proposal. Seto's eyes widen when his brother looked at him with a grin.

'This is not good!'  
-------------------------------------------

##Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one##

Yami took Yugi's hand and looked deeply at his aibou. Yugi smiled and sang the next lines.

#It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise#

they then both look at the audience before singing the last line.

#Looking through your eyes#

everyone clapped with amazement. Who knew the pharaoh could sing like that? And the song suited them well. If the couples and the song aren't 'randomly' picked, one could say it's really meant.

"And for our next couple." Mokuba took out a piece of paper from a box. Seto knew that the only names not picked are his, Seya's, Otogi's and the mutt.

'Katsuya! Shit! What if I'm picked to be partnered with him?' Seya and Otogi's names then flashed on his mind. 'On the other hand, I'd rather him have me as partner than those two! No way I'm letting my puppy near their hands...MY PUPPY?! Damn it!'

"Jounichi Katsuya! and his partner will be...." if Seto could have been more attentive, he'll see that Mokuba didn't get another piece of paper from the name box, rather took it from his pocket.

"Kaiba Seto." everyone grinned. Katsuya, who's currently stuffing his mouth with chips coughed it all out. Seto would have dropped a sarcastic comment but he's too stunned to speak. Which is a good thing since it's easier for Honda and Bakura to take him on the stage and give him a mic.

Jou, who's still trying to breath, was led by Yugi and Ryou towards Seto and handed him a mic aswell.

Seto shooked out from his stupor when a warm body come in contact with him. Both looked into each others eyes and were surprised. Kaiba was quick to recover.

"I'm afraid we'll lose. The mutt can't sing."

This fired Katsuya's rage. "I can to! It's you who doesn't know how to!"

Seto smirked. "Really now? Dogs can only bark you know."

Before Jou could answer that, Mokuba entered their song combination. The title 'Accidentally In Love' flashed in the screen. Both were surprised but quickly hid it.

"Watch how the master sing." Katsuya smirked. But Seto just smirked backed.

"Yes, WATCH your master...dog." Jou would have hit him right then and there but a sudden thought occured to him. He smiled inwardly.

'I'll show him.' as the first verse came, Jou quickly took over.

#So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it#

Seto was amazed by Katsuya's voice. 'The mutt can really sing. But he still has to bow down before his master.'

#How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love#

Seya couldn't believe this. First, his father dancing, then playing the violin, now this? And the song really seems familiar to him. He just doesn't know where he'd heard it.  
At the chorus, Jou had forgotten that his duet partner is Kaiba. All that he knew is that he's performing.

#Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster#

He curled his fingers towards Seto as if he's calling him which Seto obliged.

#Come on, come on  
The world will follow after#

Jou then turned towards the crowd and did the same thing. Seto then joined him at the last two sentence of the chorus.

#Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love#

Gaining confidence and loosing all his inhibitions, Jou let it all out. 'He'll never be mine so might aswell savor the momnet. He won't know that I meant every single words of this song.'

#So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love#

Seto smiled. He don't know why but it's like Jou's talking to him using the song. It's a good thing the next verse holds almost everything he wants to reply.

#Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love#

Everybody was stunned. Seto Kaiba smiled! And he's actually standing beside Jou without killing him. The end of the world must be coming. Luckily, Jou got out of his space out zone to sing the next lines.

#These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no#

'Could it be...? No! He wouldn't have anything for me...it's not like...Damn! Wake up Katsuya..it'll never be!' Katsuya could barely stop himself from crying. But what shocked him most is when Seto put and arm on his shoulders as he sang the chorus.

#Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love#

'Hope the mutt won't get any ideas.' Kaiba as he try to stay aloof and like nothing's new. Like it didn't matter that he's practically hugging the one person he desired.

#Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love#

'Is this really happening?! Please don't wake me up if its just a dream!!!!!' Jou almost jumped from happiness like what he sang suggested. 'I really treasure this moment...' and as if by chance, they both looked at each other while singing the next lines.

#We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love#

Seya just looked at them. 'This is not good. My plans are failing.' He then looked at Otogi with a sad smile on his face.

"What's with the smile?" he asked. Ryuugi turned to him, the sad smile still on his face.

"I just lost a game."

#Accidentally#

"What? I don't understand." Seya looked confused but had a haunch it's got something to do with his parents.

#I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally#

Otogi gestured towards Jou and Kaiba. "Just like the song said. They're both In love..."

#Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her#

Seto held Jou's hand and both feel the spark. He twirled him around before they sang the last line.

#Love ...I'm in love#

Seto stopped smiling once he became aware that he's hugging Katsuya closer than before and that it looks like he's coming down to kiss Jou. The applause both wake them up from their dream and quickly entangled themselves from each other.

They waited for the scores and was amazed that they got a perfect 100.

Seya looked at them before turning to Otogi.

"They're In love...?"

Otogi nodded before tunring his back at him.

"Yes...with each other."  
---------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I have a talk with you?" Seya asked. Jou looked surprised but neverthless nodded. Seto overheard it and stopped himself from yanking Jou's hand off Seya's grip.

'That brat! He's making a move on my Katsuya!'

Seto didn't even register what he had said in his mind because Seya and Jou had disappeared.

'Now where are they?'  
---------------------------------------------------------

"Is there a problem Seya?" Jou looked at Seya as he took him out the balcony where he saw Seto playing the violin the night before.

"I just want to ask how's your...eh...life..."

"You're weird you know? Maybe you're missing your family..."

Seya looked at him and saw the dad he knew who'll always be there for him.

"Yes." he answered with all his heart. He really missed his family and friends in the future. He then turned towards the sky.

"That's the north star." Jou pointing a bright star. Seya nodded.

"When you're lost just look for it and you'll find your way again." he continued before being cut off by Seya.

"For the north star will always be at the place where you left him. He patiently waits for you to look up, forever." Jou looked at him with sparkle in his eyes.

"Yeah...know what? I want to be just like the north star."

"Why?"

"Then I can have all the patience in the universe to wait for the right one."

"What if the right one isn't the RIGHT one to choose?"

"When you fall, being right doesn''t matter. All that matter is that you're in love. Shit! I'm not getting to mushy for you am I?"

"Nope." silence then fell between them. After a few minutes, Seya suddenly asked.

"Do you love him?"

"Who?"

"Seto Kaiba.....do you love him?"

"Do you...Jou-kun?" a note of desperation on Seya's voice made Jou to turn towards him.

"What is it with you if I do or don't? Do you like him?"

Seya shook his head. "I...I just want know..."

"Seya, wha--" but he's cut off when Seya suddenly left. 'What's with him? Like he didn't want me and Seto to get together.'

He then turned at the north star. 'I wish you could answer me.'  
----------------------------------------------------

Seto walked aimlessly. The party had been over an hour ago and everyone is asleep. Well...almost everyone.

He had seen Seya talking to otogi awhile before turning back to his room. Which means Jou's somewhere in this mansion...alone.

A thought came to his mind on what have happened between Seya and Jou the time they're alone. But he quickly dismissed it when a not-so foreign pain came unto him.

'Shit! Not this again. For the last time I'm--' any coherent thought had fled his mind the minute he saw the scene before him. Katsuya, leaning on the balcony rails softly humming an very fmailiar tune. The lights coming from the hallway and from the outside made a shining outline of the beautiful pup.

'It made him somewhat surreal. Fragile to touch...' Seto's moment was shattered when Jou turned towards him and looked surprised.

The spell was broken but the aftertaste of that moment still lingers.

"Sorry...did I disturb you?"  
----------------------------------------------

Jou couldn't believe his ears. Was Seto Kaiba...THE Seto Kaiba apologizing to him. He can't help but just nod. Maybe if it isn't real and just a figment of imagination then...

"Not really. Wanna join?" might as well take advantage of it.

The Seto dream looked surprised but he disregard it. It just makes everything near real.

After a moment, the Seto dream answered. "Sure." he then stood beside Katsuya.

"What's up pup?"

Jou chuckled. "Even in my dreams, you won't leave that alone don't you?"

Kaiba looked at him with confusion. 'Dream?'

"But know what...? I like it...it makes this dream somehow real...that there's a possibility that we can talk to each other without having to rip each others head off." Katsuya smiled that made Seto's inside into a puddle of goo.

"Why do you want that? Having a truce...I mean."

Katsuya looked at him like he'd grown a head or something.

"You're funny you know? It's not that I want us to stop bickering...it's just...I'm getting tired of it."

"You mean you want us to go our separate ways and forget that we've ever met?"

"NO!" Seto was surprised by the outburst. He can't help but ask for the reason. Jou just looked at him before looking at the heavens.

"I'm thankful that we've met. That destiny made way for our souls to meet. But somehow...I'm getting tired of fighting when all I want is to..." Jou trailed off.

"To what Katsuya?" Kaiba fisted his hands. Could Katsuya felt the same...?

"To...Oh look! The first fall of snow!" they both looked up and saw that winter had arrived.

"You know, I have this silly dream on having my first kiss while the snow falls on me and my love." Jou smiled remembering the dream he had where Seto and him WERE kissing under the falling snow.

"Want to make it a reality?" Seto didn't know what came over him but suddenly the thought of kissing Katsuya right then and there plague him like he'll die if he didn't do it.

Jou looked at Seto with surprise in his eyes but neverthless hold an affirmative answer. Seto locked his blue orbs with Katsuya's honey brown and goes for the dive.

" come a little closer, the world will follow after " Jou sang. Seto smiled and ended the song before going for the kiss.

"accidentally in love."

"What's up guys?" Seya suddenly appeared seconds before Seto's lips touched Katsuya's.

-tbc

A/N: I seriously wanted to be killed. I updated waaaaayyyyyyy too long and I end it up with a cliffie. I really want to die. But on the bright side, it's the longest chapter I have! Sorry if it's late. I was in a monastery, then I had my finals and THEN I celebrated my brithday! So yeah...it's really hectic...did I mention too that I had a car accident? nope? then add that too. :) So sorry if I didn't update earlier. But don't worry, I'll try to update the next chappie sooner. So please don't be mad. Here's some YGO plushies for you. :)

Also, sorry for the fluff and sap...I must be hanging way too often with my friend. Also, I've met someone who's really into fluffy and sappy stories while in the monastery and she's really shocked that I'm the writer of this story. Apparently, she's one of my readers. The world really is small! :)

Plus, I'm reconsidering on going back there..I dunno..be a nun or something...but it still freaks me out whenever I'm told I would have to leave writing if I do want to become one. To be a writer or a nun, that is the question....I'm not too willing to answer....:P

on to the reviews then...

anaraz- yep, I will! Thanks!!! :D

mandapandabug- glad to help a friend. :D Also, it's one of my favorite too! hehehe...got it from the american tails...

Sapphire Dragons-Thanks. :D BTW, it's tristan. I was really thinking on making them a couple (otogixhonda) but something came up and well, I just changed my mind. :D

Queen of the Paperclips- thanks. :D

Amy Hirosaki- thanks! And well, I know it's not a kiss but hey, they're close enough right? :D


	10. chapter 09 i hope it'lll update correctl...

Accidentally In Love

Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't Sue.

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well, I suggest you don't read this.

Also.. .....-Yami to Hikari, /..../ Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikari's body.

Accidentally In Love Chapter 09: Falling Over -----------------------------------------------------------------

Seya grinned knowing he had just ruined a perfect moment.

He knew that if his parents would kiss that would seal his fate and all his hardwork would be futile. He turned to his side before grinning again like a maniac. He could still remember what happened earlier and what a close call that is. If he's not been wandering who knows what could happen.

FLASHBACK

"Huh? It's snowing." Seya looked out through the large window on the hallway of the Kaiba Mansion.

"Yuki was born around winter that's why he's named after it. Beside, snow is a perfect name for something so pure an innocent like him." he went nearer the silll and gaze out.

"Does he miss me? Does anyone back home miss me?" he asked before chuckling to himself. Maybe he's loosing it now that he's talking to himself. That's when he noticed something...rather someone.

"Is that...NO WAY!!!" with that he run full pelt towards the scene.

"You know, I have this silly dream on having my first kiss while the snow falls on me and my love." Jou smiled remembering the dream he had where Seto and him WERE kissing under the falling snow.

"Want to make it a reality?" Seto didn't know what came over him but suddenly the thought of kissing Katsuya right then and there plague him like he'll die if he didn't do it.

Jou looked at Seto with surprise in his eyes but neverthless hold an affirmative answer. Seto locked his blue orbs with Katsuya's honey brown and goes for the dive.

" come a little closer, the world will follow after " Jou sang. Seto smiled and ended the song before going for the kiss.

"accidentally in love."

"What's up guys?" Seya suddenly appeared seconds before Seto's lips touched Katsuya's.

Both boys blushed before scrambling far from each other. Katsuya tried to dust away snow on his jacket while Seto coughed. Seya muster all his willpower not to laugh at the sight.

"What are you doing?" Seya asked in his innocent way that kinda makes Seto flustered.

'He's like my Katsuya when-- Shit! Now it's MY! Seto, you really need to work on your possesive traits. You're naming someone that's not yours, well not yet anyways, your possession.'

"What are you doing up so late, Seya?" Jou managed to ask. He's still blushing but he needs to change the topic.

"Yes brat, why?" Seto felt he needed to butt in just to make Seya feel he's intterupting something VERY important.

"I'm taking a midnight stroll when I saw that it's snowing. Then I saw you too. What about you?" his smile somehow made the duo shiver. How can anyone smile like Jou but appears to be smirking like Seto at the same time.

"We're about to ki--" Seto's about to answer when Jou cuts in.

"Watching the snow falls. Yes that's it!" Jou didn't see the hurt that flashed in Kaiba's eyes which he quickly hid.

"Then why does Kaiba-san nearing your face a minute ago?"

"The mutt here had something in his eyes and he asked me to blow it out since dogs can't do it themselves. They need their masters to do those things." Seto's cold answer that somehow made Katsuya winced.

'What is this? Is Kaiba on a mood swing or something?' Jou asked mentally. Seto then started walking away from them.

"If there's nothing more you want to ask, I'll leave then. Night mutt, brat." with that, Kaiba disappeared.

"I'll gonna go now too Seya. Night."

"Oyasumi Nasai Jou-kun." Seya waved goodbye. The minute both were out of earshot, Seya let out his laughter.

END FLASHBACK

"Seya...you're one evil guy you know that..." Seya said to himself. He then turned to his other side where he saw his pendant.

That somehow wiped the smirk off his face. He then shook his head before pulling the blanket over himself.

"What do you expect from a Kaiba?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A Ski trip?" the class asked.

"Yes. The school had to be a host of something very important that's why they're giving the students this time for a school ski trip. We'll leave later this afternoon. Don't worry because the school called your parents and asked permission for you and I'm happy to say that the whole class is going." the teacher answered with a fixed smile on his face. This made Kaiba a tad suspicious.

"Really?! Yay!" the class had an outburst.

"Are other class to were coming?" one girl asked.

"Yes. Also, you'll be dismissed two hours earlier than usual so you can pack for your things. Remember, we'll return tomorrow afternoon. So pack only the necessary things. On to our lesson then..." the teacher then continued with his lessons.

Kaiba gave him one last suspicious glance before looking at his book.

'Nah. I'm just being paranoid. Besides, Mokuba couldn't possibly...wait a sec.' he snapped his book shut.

'Yes, he can! and after our conversation yesterday...' he fisted his knucles before opening his book once again.

'Damn'  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seto looked out the window as he tries to shut off his classmates noises. Apparently, the school decided to have a ski trip. He shook his head knowing Mokuba did this. And for what..? for him to sort out his feelings? He scoffed as he remembers what happened yesterday.

FLASHBACK

"Mokuba, I need to talk to you with something." Seto knew this chance were the only chance he got. Seya's out with the YGO gang and won't be back until later that afternoon. Last night really nagged him and he just knows he needs to talk with his brother.

Mokuba's eyes lit up. 'This is it! Seto would tell me he likes Jou and then...' he nodded to Seto before patting the place beside him in the sofa.

As soon as Seto sat, Mokuba started his litany.

"I know big brother. This must be very hard to you but I assure you, you have my support. One-hundred percent." with that, Seto let out a sigh. He knew all he need is Mokuba's approval and all's right in the world.

"Good because I need to ask your opinion about..."

"I love him! And he's perfect for you big brother. I knew from the start that you really like him perhaps love him and like I've said before I support you."

"huh...?"

"Yes, and I know, the two of you maybe the exact opposites of each other but that made you perfect for each other too. You complement each other's faults and somehow, if you'll work it out with Jou-kun, everything will be fine." Mokuba smiled his most dazzling smile. He could picture it, wedding bells and white doves. His brother smiling while holding a blushing yet smiling jou in his arms. He would be the best man of course for his brother. Yugi could be Jou's bestman and Honda, Ryou, Bakura, Yami, Malik, Marik and Otogi be the groomsmen. As bridesmaids, Anzu, Mai, Shizuka and Isis would do. They would do it at sundown and then...

"Jou? No, I'm not talking about Jou." this made Mokuba's dream came to a sudden halt.

"What?! But then who...?" he doesn't understand. He knows his brother and he LOVES Jou.

"I'm talking about Yuki Seya. What do you think about him?" this gave a small tick on Mokuba's eyebrow.

"Se--Seya...?"

"Yes, him. What do you think about him...?"

"I don't understand. You love Jou but why are asking about another guy?" 'don't tell me my brother had a change of heart. No offense meant but Seya's not really the type that could handle Seto even if he's like a walking Jou clone.' Mokuba thought dryly.

"Jou is Jou but Seya's different."

"Different?"

"Yes, I don't know. Something about him unnerves me."

"Aside the fact he's practically half-jou, half you, yes something really is fishy about him."

"I made a research about his background and nothing's out of place. He's just your average guy. But still..."

"Well, if you really want to know my honest opinion..."

END FLASHBACK

'Need to sort out my feelings? Hah! Yes, Seya's intruiging but...Katsuya...'

"Hey, uh..is this seat taken? There seems to be no more seats available." Jou's hesitant but smiling face woke him out of his stupor.

'Speaking of the mutt...' Seto shook his head. "Sure. The dog really should be beside his master at all times."

Jou bristled at the comment but held himself. "First off I'm not a dog. And second, thank you." he then sat, settling himself in a comfortable position.

But when their arms touched, the time stopped once again and for a brief moment, made them felt that they're the only ones in the world.

"Jou...uh..about last night..." Seto started. 'what should I say? What should I do..damn, Jou don't look at me like that!!!'

"Yes..." 'This is it! Seto's gonna say that he likes me then he'll kiss me!'

"I just want to say that I do wa--" he's cut off once again when a can of potato chips where shoved between them.

"Hey guys, want some pringles?" Seya suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"No thanks Seya." Jou answered all the while Seto shaking his head. Kaiba then turned away from them. Jou can only sigh. 'There goes my chance and kiss...AGAIN!'

They spend the trip towards the resort in silence.  
-  
"Drats!" Seya kicked the snow showing his frustration.

After the students left the bus, he had lost sight of Seto and Katsuya.

He doesn't like it. Not one bit.

"Argh!" another kick and this time, the snow hits someone.

"Watch it!" a voice shook Seya out his angry mode.

"Who...oh it's you."

"Tsk. Ever heard of Sorry?" Seya looked at the annoying teen and just walked pass him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you." he grabbed Seya's arm to stop him.

"What do you want Otogi?" he snarled. Otogi raised an eyebrow as he tries to remember that snarl before.

He smiled, the evil smile if you must know, before letting Seya's arm go.

"I know your little scheme and I had to ask you something."

"What scheme? I don't know what you're talking about." Seya said in the coldest manner possible.

'Geez...if I didn't know better, I'd say he's Kaiba's clone or something.' Otogi thought.

"Don't mess with me. You know what I mean."

Seya looked at him, contemplating if he should let him know his plans. He then remembered that Otogi has a thing for Jou. He smiled evilly. Oh yeah, he could use him.

"So? You have any problem with that?" but first, he has to know if they're on the same wavelength.

"Actually I don't. I find it amusing to see the great Seto Kaiba frustrated but..."

"But what?"

"I need to know why you're doing this. You're not interested in Jou aren't you?" one look on Otogi's eyes told him that once he doesn't like his answer, he'll end up bird meat.

"No way! And for the record, I don't like Kaiba as well." he needs to set the records straight. They're his parents for heaven's sake!

Otogi's brows knit in confusion. "Then why...?"

"I just want to. Besides, I strongly believe that they're not meant to be together like what you've said on the sleepover."

"Then what do you suggest?" Otogi smiled, liking how Seya thinks.

"Maybe, we could prevent them on being together and if you want, I could matchmake you and Jonouchi." Seya smiled. "So how about it, deal?"

"You bet!" Otogi accepted the handshake.

Seya grinned inwardly. This would be fun.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba just looked at his classmates while they readied themselves on skiing. He personally don't like skiing but he do love going on ski resorts since most of them had an ice skating rink nearby which everyone rarely use because of the ski slopes.

He calmly walked towards the lake and was surprised that someone had beat him to it.

And to his horror, its none other than, Jonouchi Katsuya, with his green sweater and red muffler.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jou skated around the lake liking the feeling of cold air blowing to his face. Besides, skating made him feel like he's flying.

He circled the rink once again before doing a spin in the middle. He didn't see the crack on the rink which made him loose his balance and fall.

He closed his eyes and braced himself the hard and cold ice. But what met his face is a broad chest that smells like vanilla.

He slowly opened his eyes and turned his face upward to see his captor.

And to his horror, its none other than Kaiba Seto, with his blue sweater and silver scarf.

------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Seya, have you seen Jou?"

Seya turned and saw Yugi and the rest of the gang, even Bakura and Yami were there, though they're shivering violently.

Seya shook his head before turning to the two darks. "Are you alright?"

"Ye--yeah...just a little cold." Yami answered. Bakura nodded. They never liked snow. It's TOO DAMN cold.

Seya looked at them. Here he is, infront of his future uncles who LOVES winter shivering like they hated every moment outside.

"Okay...say, have you seen Kaiba? I need to ask something..." he tried his best to look innocent like what his dad used to do whenever they tried cooking up pranks with his father the usual receiving end.

"I'm sorry but we haven't seen him too." Ryou with his ever present smile.

"Do you think they're together?" Seya asked quietly. Honda bursts out laughing.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that'll ever happen. If they did, they'll cause an avalanche with all their shouting."

The rest of the group just sweatdropped. Seya just hoped it's true but between his parents, anything is possible.

-----------------------------------------------------

'Is the world against me or something? Did I piss off someone so much that they needed a voodoo master to curse me?!' Seto sighed in frustration. The mutt just had to fall LITERALLY on him. Temptations...temptations...

He had decided to go to Katsuya and tell him to leave but he just had to trip the minute Seto is at arms length. Fate really is cruel.

And Katsuya's gaping doesn't help either. A sly thought then entered his mind.

"I know I'm the most georgeous man in the world but there's no need to stare at me like I'll disappear any minute." Kaiba smirked that made Jou scramble away from him.

In his attempt, Jou was off balanced once again and this time, no Seto to catch him once again. But fate really wants to play that in his vain attempt to save himself, he ended up pulling Seto down as well.

A loud thud and creaks of ice was heard with a painful moan from both boys.

"You just had to pull me with you, huh mutt?" Kaiba as he shook his head. He landed face first and that's really painful. But not as painful as landing on your back as your head bumped on the ground which happened to Jou.

"Your fault. If you didn't try-ow!" Katsuya clutched his head when the pain hit him. Seto immediately checked Jou's head for damaged and just found a small bump on the back.

"We need to get your head examined." Seto, too focused on Jou's head that he forgot to hide his concern. Jou just stared him wide eyes before shaking his head.

"I'm fine...just a bit dizzy. Besides, you've said it yourself, I've got a thick skull and a small bump is nothing." katsuya tried to grin but the pain started again. Seto supported him to get up and led him towards the bench. It's a good thing all Jou has to do is to let himself slide and Seto could do all the skating.

Once seated, Seto took out his handkerchief and put a snow ball inside it. He then turned to Katsuya and put it on Jou's head. He let out a whimper but relaxes when Seto took his head and put it in his lap.

"Thanks uh...Seto err Kaiba..." Jou trying to recollect his wits but between his predicament right now and the pain he's feeling on his head, it's a wonder he can construct a sentence.

"Seto's fine. And you're welcome pup." Seto smiled that just made the blonde gasp. Did the world just end it made Seto smile? So he did what's the best thing to do.

He smiled back.

-tbc

A/N: As promised, I update as soon as I got my disk back...Ehehehe...Don't kill me ne...? Can those threats wait till I finish this? ::smiles nervously:: This is actually the first part of the real chapter nine but I have to cut it since it became too long...so I thought to update it first before finishing the second part. Oh yeah, if there's some typos please forgive me, my spellcheck doesn't work right now so I'll edit it later... :)

tokumine-chan- do you really hate me? ;; but thanks for saying this is a great story. ::gives YGO plushies:: as for the mystery guy...

YamiLava- I agree. Though sometimes it frustrates me...Thanks! I also hope your computer problems may be solved. :)

suupushan- word of advice. DON'T THINK! Hehehe...Seto and my warped mind doesn't really click in a normal way. Who knows? I might make Seto write and recite a love poem for Jou...:D

CrossHunt-s- Thanks! Seto's just rubbing off his son...well, you could torture him after the fic is done but the line is long. :D

Amy Hirosaki- Wait for the next chappy...promise! :D

crazy one- Thanks! Please don't be mad at him though there's a torture Seya Chappy after all this is done...there are so many that wants to do that to him...the only rule though is him to be brought back in one piece.

mandapandabug- Thanks. I love your review and It made me think that I don't have to give up anything coz I love them both! Thank you so much! :D Oh and BTW, I've read the first chappy of your S/J fic and I really think it's very interesting. Sorry if I haven't reviewed it yet though but I will!

Sapphire Dragons- I did and it was cool! You just got to love Seto, right? so when's the next chappy...?

anaraz- Thanks! Yeah and it's really fun! (except the accident part)

Okay..a lot of people seems to hate Seya so much (my friends hated him AND me for creating him) so one of my closest pal asked if I could write an extra chappy where they can get back at him. I've thought about it and well, why not?! Only rule though, he has to be back on one piece! So if you want to be part of it, just e-mail it to me or put it on your review. That's all, bye! :) 


	11. chapter 10

Accidentally In Love

Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't Sue.

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well, I suggest you don't read this.

Also.. .....-Yami to Hikari, /..../ Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikari's body.

Accidentally In Love Chapter 10: The Real Snow Kiss -----------------------------------------------------

"I didn't know dogs knew how to skate." Seto as he assisted Jou out of the clinic. The bump didn't do too much damaged which proved Seto's thick skull theory but it still made Jou a little dizzy that seto needs to be with him when he walks.

Not that any of them mind. In fact, the dizzy spell had stopped sometime ago but Katsuya's determine to make the most out of it.

"Since you've been a great help, I'll let that pass. Besides, I'm still too dizzy to argue with you." Seto just looked away and fights down his blush when his mind registered all the events that happened in the clinic.

He sighed knowing another human being is traumatized by Seto Kaiba and his glare.

"What do you want to do? The others are still in the slopes and will have a party later on on the lounge. You've still got three hourse of daylight before it gets dark." Seto said nonchalantly. Jou just shrugged it off since it felt like Kaiba doesn't want his company anymore.

"You can do some skiing if you want. Or skate even. I guess I'll just walk around by myself." Kaiba noted the hint of pain that Jou tried to hide.

"Then I guess I'll walk with you then."

"Really?"

"Yes." Kaiba then smirked. "Besides, a good master doesn't let his sick puppy alone." an added after thought that earned a slap on his arm courtesy of Jou.

"Headache or not, I'll kick your butt for calling me a dog."

"Ha! You wish!"

Jou pouted when an idea struck him. Since Seto's not holding him anymore, he can moved freely.

Kaiba's evil laugh was intterupted when something hit his face. Something cold actually. He looked at the mutt with narrow eyes as he saw Jou throws another one which he had successfully dodge. This only means one thing.

Snow Ball WAR!!!

-------------------------

After three hours of snow ball fights, making snow angels and two snow man, and just plain enjoying each other's company, they both lay on the snowy field near the frozen lake. Seto's eyes were closed but he can feel Katsuya as he shifts on his place.

"What is it?" he lazily opened one eye and saw that Katsuya's now sitting with his knees drawn to his chest.

"I'm watching the sunset. Nightfall is always my favorite." Jou answered, a small smile on his face.

Seto sat up too, noticing the closeness of their bodies. He then looked at the horizon and focused his attention to the setting sun.

"Me too. At night, when everbody sleeps, I create a world that only I exists." Jou looked at him before turning back to the hroizon.

"I kinda do that too...only with a slight difference." He turned to Seto at the same time Seto turn to him.

"What it is?" blue met honey brown. The spell is there again.

"In that world, my true love exist too." Seto could only nod. The pull is just too much but this time its broken by Jou's quite chuckle.

"What's funny?"

"I'm expecting Seya to jump out of the bushes any minute now." he grinned which Seto returned when he understood.

He then felt something called touch his cheek. A snowflake.

He glance up and indeed it is snowing. He smiled at Katsuya as a plan formed in head.

"I guess I have to do this now before he shows up ne?"

Jou's brows notted in confusion but it quickly fade away when his lips met the other's.

In the middle of the coldness, he felt Seto's warm lips.

He responded as his arms found it's way on Seto's neck while Seto's snaked his around Jou's waist.

The kiss that's just once a dream was now a reality.

Jou had his first snow kiss......

When Seto suddenly pulled, muttered an apology and ran away.

"WHAT?!" Jou screamed in hurt and confusion. ---------------------------------------------

Seto tried catching his breath as he lean on a snow covered tree. Did he just...?

He put two fingers on his lips and he could still feel the tingling feeling on it. Yes, he did...

He just kissed Katsuya.

'YES!!!' that's when his mind registered what happened after.

He ran away.

'NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!' he turned to the tree and hit his head on its trunks.

A few minutes later, Seto stood there, covered with snow.

'Stupid.'

----------------------------------------------

"Kaiba-san, have you seen Jou?" Yugi's huge eyes greeted him upon entering the lounge. Kaiba glared at him upon mentioning the pup.

"Do I look like a pound to you?" he snapped before walking towards the stairs.

"What's his problem?" Anzu asked but the rest of the gang just shrugged.

"Nothing. Just being his stuck up self." Honda replied. The gang just continued their card game while Seya looked where Seto had went to.

To hear something like that from his parent's friends were quite surprising. Like they aren't friends at all.

'Well, my dad and Father weren't together so why should it surprise me that Uncle Yugi and the rest weren't that friendly with him.' he sighed before turning back to the rest.

----------------------------------------------

Seto sat on his bed looking at the falling snow.

'I have this silly dream on having my first kiss while the snow falls on me and my love.'

He closed his eyes as he remembered the night they almost kissed. Then it turns to what happened earlier.

'I'm an idiot. I kissed him then I ran like he's a monster or anything.' he buried his face on a nearby pillow. He then whipped out his cellphone and pressed the instant dialler.

Right now, he needs someone to talk to.

----------------------------------------------

"YOU'VE WHAT?!!!!!" Mokuba's yell could've knocked Seto unconscious if he hadn't thought about putting his cell a good yard away from his ear.

He had told Mokuba including the kiss and run incident and his darling little brother went ballistic.

"Listen to me Seto Kaiba and you better be if you want your oh so precious files still alive when you get back..."Mokuba's cold and odd voice made Seto shiver. Not many people knew this but if there's someone more sinister than him...it would be darling angel Mokuba.

"Yes...?"

"You" mokuba emphasizes this word. "go back out there, find Jou, apologize and confess. Better yet, don't return here until you and Jou are a couple. Understood?"

Seto inwardly choke. He then saw his life flashes before him. Either way, he's going to be killed. The only difference, he can choose whether it's Joey or Mokuba.

-tbc

A/N: sorry for being late. There are things that had come up besides school that I need to attend to. Sorry for it being short but like I've said..some things came up. I'll try updating next week if things went on smoothly. Sorry again. :)

-----reviews----

Amy Hirosaki- Really?! Thanks!!!

anaraz- thanks! I will!!

mandapandabug- don't worry. it'll be a side chappie for I don't want him to break them up again. (I'm weird ne?) And thanks too! You're a great friend. :)

BarbedWire23- Ok. Don't worry, I won't! :)

johnny depp luv - sorry...school is an evil menace..besides, a thing called life demands attention from me...::kicks school and life at her back closet:: Btw, Thanks!

Clarity- Thanks for the long review. I'm happy that you still like it though you have some questions. I don't know how to answer all your questions without giving away the last few chapters. But I'll try and I hope you won't be mad. I'm sorry...

Ok, to start off...the plot is basically a kid who hates his life and blames it on his parent's relationship. (seto's and jou's) He's then given a chance to change the past by a mysterious guy for two weeks. There's a three day trial where he could live a life where his parents are not together. That's where the whole story revolves.

Since it starts off twenty years from the present, (the YGO should be around 30plus) then there'll be advancement in technolgy. Gay marriages are accepted though some are still against it. Also, Seya doesn't hate gays since he's surrounded by it(his friends were the gangs offsprings)...his harsh actions could be based off Jou's brashness(act before speak). He doesn't work with Otogi but rather using Otogi to break them apart. (the whole point of his visit.)

About Seya not existing, that'll be answered on the second to the last or the last chapter. I've got it lined out and it's actually the reason why I wrote this. I've got the beggining and ending figured out so the challenge to myself is how to connect them. I always have a problem with connecting ideas so this fic is actually a test for me as a writer. I'm sorry if it seems vauge at first but all knots will be tied in the end.

As for Kaiba being sappy, I really think he's not an all out bastard (coz how can he love Mokuba like he means the whole world?). We could think that he's like that because he's molded by a person who's the real bastard. As for me, I really think there's a sappy side of Seto, he's just not open like Jou or Yugi. He's one of the most complicated chara in YGO to figure out. If you think other wise, we could say this story is AU and sappy Kaiba is possible.

Furin 


	12. chapter 11

Accidentally In Love

Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't Sue.

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well, I suggest you don't read this.

Also.. .....-Yami to Hikari, /..../ Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikari's body.

Accidentally In Love Chapter 11: Come a Little Closer --------------------------------------------

If someone would see the great CEO now, they would say he's still the stuck up prick pain in the ass. But that's because of Kaiba's great talent in acting. In reality, he's a nervous wreck. And who wouldn't be when your own brother who's-suppose-to-be-an-angel-but-now-a-devil-incaranate threatened you.

'Damn!' if looks could only melt, Kaiba had melted half the snow covering the ski resort. That's when he saw him. He better take care of this before he take care of 'bigger' problems. Afterall, he wouldn't want an interruption later on.

-----------------------------

Seya's eyes grew wide as he saw Kaiba heading his way, death written in his eyes. The two students he'd been talking too had ran away as soon as Kaiba got near them leaving Seya frozen.

"Yuki Seya, I want a word with you." venom dripped with every word spoken. It might not be the right thing to do but he must let out this pent up anger/frustration before he met with the mutt so that thing between them could be light.

"Yes...?" Seya knowing that his intteruptions are the issues.

"Do you like Jounouchi Katsuya?"

-----------------------------

Jou stood in front of the lake torn between anger and sadness. Both caused by a cold-hearted but gorgeous CEO.

"Damn you! You could rot in hell for all I care!!!"

"Shut up pup, you could cause an avalanche you know." a smooth voice entered the scene. Jou whipped around hoping to find the CEO of his dreams but instead found the irritating Otogi.

"Like I give a shit." he answered coldly. "And for the record, I'm not a dog." images of Kaiba flashed his mind which he shook out.

"Well, you looked like one now. Tell me, does something bothering you?" Otogi tried to hide his concern with the sarcastic tone.

Jou smiled, even though Otogi can be a pain in the butt, he's still a friend...somehow.

"It's--" he's cut off when a flash of blond and blue eyes suddenly appears, took Otogi and ran like the seven horses of evil were running after him.

"Come back here you brat!" At kaiba's voice, Jou knew it was worst than that.

-----------------------------

'That stupid brat. I was just asking if he like Katsuya or not. Then he bolted out like I was gonna eat him or something.' Seto as he ran towards the lake. That's when he saw the blonde with his back facing him. He smirked. This time, he won't escape.

"There you are!" he snapped as he took the other's arm and forced him to face him.

Gravity took over and they both fell on the snow, with Kaiba on top.

But the worst part is...their lips met.

-----------------------------

"Yugi, what do you think about Seya?" Yugi stopped on drinking his coco and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?"

"I dunno...there's something about him that feels different."

"What do you mean...?"

"It's like, he doesn't belong here...in this time."

----------------------------

Mokuba walked into each room trying to find the key of his brother's file case. Seto has the habit to change it's place everyday since he knows his brother's 'blackmailing tendencies.'

He opened the door of Seya's room but quickly squish out the possibility of his oniisama hiding it there. But as he's about to close the door, he saw something awfully familiar. Thoughts about the keys flew out as soon as he got nearer it.

He smirked all Kaiba like...what do you know?

Things just get a little better...

---------------------------

Kaiba opened his eyes wide. Did he just kissed...?

That's when it occurred to him. When did Seya had honey gold eyes...? That would make him...

"KATSUYA?!!!" he quickly got off the stunned blond. Did he just kissed the mutt again?!

He's about to run away again when he felt that something's holding his leg.

"Shame on you if you ran away from me once but..." Katsuya stood up and looked at him square in the eyes.

"Shame on me if I let you go twice." He hooked his arms around the stunned CEO's neck and kissed him.

If possible, Kaiba would've dropped dead. But he didn't so he did the next possible thing...he kissed back.

---------------------------

"Look what you've done! Now, they're a couple!" Otgi shouted but Seya just glared at him and he silenced.

Seya then turned towards the kissing couple and clenched his fist. He did this...he's the reason of this. If he didn't ran away and just answered his father, he wouldn't bump into Otogi, take him away before Kaiba sees the two of them but not thinking Jou would be left behind.

Otogi watched Seya and was surprised to see fire behind those blue eyes.

'He hate them that much?'

----------------------------

After a few minutes of tonsil hockey, both of them parted for air. With face flush, Jou leaned his head on Kaiba's chest.

"Mutt...I'm..I--ah..." Seto started but Jou shushed him.

"Don't worry. I forgive you. You don't need to force yourself. I know it would be hard for you."

Kaiba was silent for a moment. The mutt knew him and his difficulty on voicing out his feelings.

"I--I lo--like you." he said in a low voice. He don't know but the fear on saying those three words scared the shit out of him, even topping the sugar rush incident with Mokuba.

Jou sighed. He know it's all Kaiba could offer now...but he'll be patient. He'll wait for that.

"I know...me too..."

They stood there, silent for a moment when Jou shuddered. Kaiba smirked.

"Cold, mutt?"

"Hey!This doesn't mean you could call me that! I'm not a mutt!!!"

"Fine...pup."

"Wha--"he shuts up when Seto took off his scarf and place it on top of his scarf adding warmth.

"Thanks...uh...Seto..."

"What are we going to tell them...?" he saw the silent apprehension behind blue eyes but it quickly hid behind the ice mask.

"Tell them anything you want...I don't care." Kaiba replied coldly.

"I think..." Jou said in a teasing tone. "I'll keep you to myself today before I announce the world tommorrow that you're mine."

Kaiba just nodded.

----------------------------

Seya's eyes widen. a perfect opportunity just presented himself.

"Hey Otogi." he turned at the raven haired teen behind him.

"I want you to make moves on Jou tonight."

"But, they're already together. And they'll announce it tommorrow."

Seya smirked that made Otogi swore it's a kaiba smirk(Tm) .

"Didn't you just hear what Jou said? Besides, if Jou falls for it, there'll be nothing to announce tommorrow."

----------------------------

Mokuba's eyes widen. He doesn't know what to say.

If all of this were true then why would he want them separated?

'It's sad to know my brother would have a dysfunctional offspring.' he then smiled at the last picture. 'Well, it just proves that like FATHERS like son...'

He took one last look before tucking it away in his pocket.

'Kaiba Seya...liked the sound of it. Wonder if he'll want to take over the world?'

tbc

A/N: hehehe...I update fast ne...? Okay...I'm a little confused on how to spell Jou's name. I've read a fic that his name is JOUNICHI then another JOUNOUCHI. Please help me, as of now I'm using the first one but if it's wrong tell me and I'll edit my work. Thanks. :)

kaijou child - I agree! Thanks!!!

Ayamari - I will, thanks!!!

anaraz- Thanks! pocky?

ColeyCarissa- Thanks! Also, I love your fic to love a kaiba, hope you'll update soon. sorry for not reviewing it but last time I did, I got kicked out of the net but I'll try again!

CrossHunt-s - yeah..Kaiba's such a wuss...opps!!! ::rans away from kaiba fans::

mandapandabug- of course! we're friends! Thanks for the review..actually that gave me another idea for a fic..hmm...

Amy Hirosaki -Thanks. about your question...last chappie there's a reviewer that asked me a question of seya not existing and that's my answer.

clarity ) - Thanks. I've answered your review last time on the last chappie and all my answers were there. If there's still more, you can e-mail me at 


	13. chapter 12

Accidentally In Love

Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't Sue. Don't own the song as well, I'm not even born when it's aired...

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well, I suggest you don't read this.

Also.. .....-Yami to Hikari, /..../ Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikari's body.

Accidentally In Love Chapter 12: The coldest day ------------------------------------

Jou smiled as he quietly sat infront of the fireplace. Who would've thought that he, Jonouchi Katsuya, dubbed as the loser mutt, was able to snag Kaiba Seto's, dubbed as the rich pig, icy heart.

With that thought plus the date they'll have after this trip just made him smile more. It's starting to hurt his face but what the heck, he's uber happy.

"Jou, are you in drugs?" Yugi's concern voice knocked him back to reality.

"Huh? Of course not Yug!" but with the daze grin, Yugi just raised an eyebrow.

"Admit it Jou. Tell us." Yami sat beside his hikari with a very serious expression in his face. Jou can't tell if he's joking or not.

"It's true. I promise." he stood up to emphasize his point. He looked at the rest of the gang, who's currently around them but none of them seemed to believe him.

"Honest." he's tempted to stomp but that's childish...but that might put Kaiba off. Speaking of his koi, he's nowhere to be found.

'Seya's not here too.' but he shrugged that thought out.

"Come on Jou. Tell us." Honda locked him in a death grip.

"Yeah, we're your friends." Anzu stood up and saved Jou from Honda's arm.

"What's with you people? I'm not on drugs or in any substance that could make me loose my mind." Yugi chewed his lips before answering. But Ryou beat him to it.

"You haved a dazed expression eversince you entered the lounge. It's either you're on drugs or you're in love. We've crossed out the latter so that leaves you on drugs." Only Ryou could pull it off with all the innocence and camlness.

"For the last time, I'm not on drugs. I'm in-" but Jou was cut off when they heard a crash.

"Damn you Marik! Come back here!" a laughing Marik ran pass the lounge and into the snow, followed by Bakura, equipped with a ski pole, and Malik, who's trying to calm the two yamis.

The others followed leaving Jou very relieved. He almost told them.  
------------------------

Mokuba copied all the files stored on Seya's pendant and was surprised. The pendant he's holding is one of Seto's prototype for a new toy. They're suppose to launch it three years from now.

'So, this must be the outcome. Impressive. Niisama would be very proud.' Mokuba watching every image that flashed on the screen. And every photo, showing Seto's smiling face, he vowed to know the truth behind it all.

After sometime, it's finished. He took the pendant and played with its other functions. So far, he had known how to make those 3d pictures appear and how to shut it off.

"I wonder what this one does." he pushed a green button. The blue button beside it blinks. He pushed it and it emitted a faint blue glow. A light appeared on the side of the pendant which formed an image on the far wall. It was a video projector.

"A very interesting gadget..."

-------------------------

"What do you want?" Kaiba eyed Seya as he lead him towards the ski slopes. He do want to talked to him about his weird actions earlier but not right now. At that moment, all he wanted to do is to be with his pup and--

His thoughts were cut off when Seya suddenly tripped and fell towards him.

"Sorry. I'm just clumsy." Seya as Seto helped him stand on his own. Kaiba eyed him which is his cue to say what he had wanted to say.

Seya sighed. "I want to answer your question earlier. No, I don't like Jou nor in love with him." Kaiba nodded. "Demo, I also don't like him to be with you."

"Why?" Kaiba glared. This Seya really is a lunatic...

"He doesn't deserve you. He deserve someone far more better. I don't like him but I care for him. I'm only looking after his welfare. All that you'll give him are heartaches." Seya doesn't know it but it hurts to say all those things to his father. 'I must do this.'

"Who are you to tell that? Do you know what the future holds?" Kaiba walked out on him. Seya would want to say more but all is enough. He signed Otogi to come out.

"Did you capture it?" He asked. Otogi held the digital camera showing the scene where he tripped over Kaiba but it looks like they're on embrace. He smirked knowing phase one of his plan were completed.

-------------------------

"Where have you been?" Jou asked as Seto pulled him to the secluded spot while there's a commotion between Marik and Bakura.

"Out." Seto said. He looked at Katsuya with eyes that held no emotion. Do he really deserve him?

"Seto...what's wrong?" Katsuya held Seto's arm and winced when he saw Seto flinched. This can't be happening. Did he have second thoughts? All this thoughts raced through Katsuya's mind when suddenly Seto kissed him out of the blue.

"Nothing. Just nothing." Seto said as he let go of him. Now, he's totally confused...

"Pup, I just want you to know that I won't ever let you go. I expect you to do the same, even more. I want you to devote yourself only to me, you hear? Only to me." Seto held his arms before crushing him into a hug. Katsuya smiled even with the pain.

"Possesive bastard." he whispered before returning the hug. 'Don't worry Seto, I won't ever let you go.'

---------------------------

After the Bakura-Marik fiasco, the group gathered for the karaoke party they've planned. The gang and some of their classmates are all present. Nearby cabins are also holding their own parties so it's really a surprise to see Kaiba there, attending their party.

"I thought he'll attend the senior party next door or rent another cottage far from the noise." one of their classmate commented. Kaiba just glared at him before leaning on the far wall.

Jou smiled at him which he returned with a slight nod. He would like to wrap his arms on Jou's waist but Jou said he had to wait till tomorrow to announce their relationship. He had asked Jou's reasoning but all he got was a wink and a "I'd like to experience the feeling of having a secret affair, even for just a day."

'I want to hold him!' Kaiba groaned. He's the ice king, he doesn't need anybody's touch. How can he go from Mr.-touch-me-and-you'll-die to Mr.-touchy-feely all in one day?

Sure, he sometimes go to Mokuba's room and held his brother's hand just to assure himself that he's there and not in some island captured by a deranged man. Sure, he hugs Mokuba everytime before they bid each other goodnight just to assure himself that his brother was alright. But Mokuba's his brother, that's different! That's when it hit him.

'I want to be assured too.' he sent Jou another glance who's trying to swat Otogi's hand away. How he wish he could march infront of his pup's gang, look at the green-eyed CEO and kiss the hell out of his koi. He smirked knowing jaw's will drop six feet below the ground.

"They look perfect right?" a voice shook him back to reality. Seto turned his head and saw Seya leaning on the wall -very- Jou style.

"No." he said simply.

"Whatever you say Kaiba-san. But think over what I've said earlier. You and Jou aren't meant to be together." with that Seya left. Kaiba just glared at him.

------------------------

Jou looked at them, jealousy evident in his eyes.

"Seya and Kaiba are getting along, aren't they?" Otogi commented. He growled but decided to keep his mouth shut for once.

"We'll they're living in the same house. Perhaps Seya saw a side of Kaiba and well, they became friends." Anzu agreed. This earned a laugh from Honda.

"We all know Kaiba and 'friends' isn't in his vocabulary. Right Jou?" he slung his arm around Jou who just nodded.

"Yeah, oh look the Karaoke booth's empty." Jou pointed the makeshift stage on the side of the room.

"Well, it's pretty late so the people are retiring." Yugi replied. Jou looked at the clock and smiled.

"I'll sing."

------------------------

Kaiba drank his seventh punch when suddenly he heard Jou calling out the attention of everyone.

"Minna-san, I'm dedicating this song for someone who's very insecure right now." with that, he entered the number code of his chosen song. A foreign song blared and the few people look at Jou with amusement.

!! If there's anything you need All you have to do is say You knew you satisfy everything in me We shouldn't waste a single day !!

Kaiba's eyes widen. Jou's not going to sing THAT! He looked around and saw that everyone's attention are now focused on the blonde who's not only singing but dancing as well.

!! So don't stop me falling It's destiny calling A power I just can't deny It's never changing Can't you hear me, I'm saying I want you for the rest of my life !!

Jou winked at him before getting the mic off the stand. He then walked out of the stage as he sang the chorus.

!! Together forever and never to part Together forever we two And don't you know I would move heaven and earth To be together forever with you !!

Jaws dropped when he stopped in front of the CEO and even more when he kissed Seto's nose. He smirked before pulling him towards the stage. Seto resisted but Jou just gave him the puppy eyes and his mind went blank.

!! If they ever get you down There's always something I can do Because I wouldn't ever wanna see you frown I'll always do what's best for you !!

Ryou looked at his yami with a smile. He leaned at Bakura before whispering. "You owe me five bucks, 'kura-chan."

Don't call me that. Others might hear you.Bakura said in their mind-link. It's the reason he ran after Marik that afternoon and he seriously doesn't want the Pharaoh bitching on using his shadow powers.

!! There ain't no mistaking It's true love we're making Something to last for all time It's never changing Can't you hear me, I'm saying I want you for the rest of my life !!

Yami hugged his hikari who's very estatic at his friend's new found love. /Yami, I'm so happy for them./

Yes my aibou. But I'm not too sure about Kaiba.

/Come on. Jou's happy and that's all what matters./

Yami just nodded before turning his gaze towards Honda and Anzu.

"Anzu, tell me its a dream." Honda held at Anzu like his life depended on her.

"It's not and even it's not, you still owe me ten dollars." Honda looked at her with confusion. Anzu just grinned. "You said they'll never get together, even in your dreams."

!! Together forever and never to part Together forever we two And don't you know I would move heaven and earth To be together forever with you !!

Jou held Seto who's still holding a daze look. When he let go, he's surprised when two strong arms encircled his waist and a dark chuckle reached his ears.

"Let me sing first." he whispered when the lyrics came again.

!! So don't stop me falling It's destiny calling A power I just can't deny It's never changing Can't you hear me, I'm saying I want you for the rest of my life !!

"It looks like the ship's sinking. Give it up, they can't be separated." Otogi sent a sad look on the couple onstage. Why is he doing this anyway? He's just giving himself hope and hurting himself in return.

"One day and here you are looking like it's the end. If you really want Jou, why are you giving up? Besides, we still have a trump card." Seya, also looking at the couple with a frown.

He don't know why but everytime he plan for them not to be together, they end up being with each other. He looked at his ring and frown. 'If I didn't know better, I'd say this ring sent me here to set them up.'

!! Together forever and never to part Together forever we two And don't you know I would move heaven and earth To be together forever with you !!

As the song end, the whole room went silent. And why wouldn't they? They've just seen Jou and Seto kiss as soon as Katsuya sang the last line. As they broke for air, Seto glared at everyone.

"What no applause?" At that, the whole room broke with applause and catcalls for an encore. This time they want a duet which Seto declined. Jou pouted but smiled when he remembered the reason he took up the mic.

"Everbody, I want you to know that Kaiba Seto is now officially off the market." he linked his arm on Seto who had his brows knit.

"What about the 'Secret affair for the day' thing?" he asked which Jou just answered with a nod towards the clock. It showed 12:10

"oh."

--------------------------

seya retired at his bed, planning yet another 'rip Jou and Kaiba' plan. It's already Tuesday and what's worst, the two had got together.

'On wedneday, the first week will be up. I've only got a eight days to separate them.' he tried to feel his pendant and frowned when he can't.

"What the--" he remembered putting it on his bedside table. He shrugged knowing it's not a big deal. His uncle Mokuba's the only one--

"Uncle!" his eyes went wide. If his uncle Mokuba's the same as the one he knows, he's sure he had found out his secret. He didn't slept a wink knowing he'll answer a few questions from Mokuba.

-tbc

A/N: Gomen!!!!!! School caught up with me and demanded my attention. College is hard and I don't know if I'll survive. ::faints:: Anywho, the whole Karaoke scene's not really on the original plot but the song won't leave me alone! I can't think of a story where I can fit that song and I can't come out with a one-shot. So yeah...(If you want the full details, scroll down up to the last part.It also explains the 'on drugs' scene.)

I've a rough draft of this story and I had about four to five chappies left (it can be more or less) so I'm not sure. I'm barely surviving under the tons of homeworks so I can't give a definite time when I'll finish this. But don't worry, I will!

On to the reviews then...

Killian- Thanks! I love that line too.It just lacks the 'HAHAHAHAHAHA' of Seto but it'll do.

Macduff's Mistress- Thanks! And thank you for reviewing my other stories too. ::gives YGO plushies::

kerosuke jin- Yes, I think so too. Aside from Jou and Ryou, Mokuba's one of my favorites. Thanks for reviewing! :)

Amy Hirosaki- Thanks, I'm glad to hear that. E-mail me if there's something you need to know and I'll answer it the best I can. ::smiles:: Mokuba's up to something but I'm still thinking the best plan. As for Otgi, well it all depends on Seya. P.S. would you believe I like Otogi?

Jazzy- Thanks! I'm glad to hear you still read this even if the pairing isn't your usual cup of tea. I'm so happy that someone find this story interesting even if they don't usually read SJ ::gives a Huge Jou-seto kisskiss plushie:: I hope you'll like this until the end. Having a mixture of Seto and Jou on one chara is really fun to write. As for your question, I think he is...but like what he said on the first chappie, "There's no harm in trying, right?"

Clarity2199- Thanks for helping on my Jou problem. :) Also, thanks for loving this story even if Kaiba's a bit OOC (uhm...a bit maybe an understament ::sweatdrops::) I had to admit YGO isn't my strong point and I don't give Seto's chara much attention ::busy drooling over at Ju and Ryou:: so sorry...all I know is that he's a stuck-up CEO who loves his brother, challenge Yugi most of the time and calls Jou a dog. So I'm really thankful for your time. As for the grammar and spelling, I'm sorry. English isn't my mother tongue but I do try. Please bare with me and my mistakes, I'll try to correct them. Uhm...as for your Seya question, I tried but I can't answer it directly or I'll say the whole ending. The only thing I can say is his reason. He wants them apart because if they are separated, his social life won't be that hard in the future. (chapter 1) Again, thank you and I hope you'll stay until the end of this story. :)

Ayamari- Thanks! Yeah, he's a it evil but just think of it as Seto evil, shallow and sometimes unreasonable, just like Seto. ::rans away from Kaiba fans -again::

mandapandabug- Yes,thanks! Most of you had asked that ut I can't answer it before giving away the ending so can you wait a little more ::gives Jou cookies as bribery:: pls?. Also, I'm starting to like the LOL thing so...LOL!!!!! :)

CrossHunt-s- Thanks! Yeah, I don't think so too...that's Seto's job ::grins since she's hiding in a Seto's fans proof room::

anaraz- Thanks! It's fun to know people find this fun to read so don't worry, I'll update as fast as I can. :)

tokumine-chan- Thanks! Don't worry about it...As for Mokie, I do think he's way manipulative than his brother so I try to put it here on my story. I hope you'll like the next chappies.

------Thanks for daddy and Heart's melody-----

To all those who reviewed, thank you!!! I'm glad people liked it. I'll try to e-mail you as soon as my schedule clear up to thank you personally.

---------The story that caused me to write the karaoke scene------------

Me: ::sleeping soundly, suddenly woke up by a noise::

My dad's stero: Together forever and never to part Together forever we two And don't you know I would move heaven and earth To be together forever with you

Me: What the--? ::falls asleep again::

::after an hour::

Me: And don't you know I would move heaven and earth To be together forever with you...::blinks:: WHAT THE--?!!!

My best friend: Miyu, are you in drugs?! 


	14. chapter 13

Accidentally In Love

Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't Sue. Don't own the song too.

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well; I suggest you don't read this.

Also... ...-Yami to Hikari/... / Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikari's body.

Dedication: To my e-mail buddy Amira, yes, this is especially for you. Thanks for that wonderful e-mail. Happy Birthday!

Accidentally In Love

Chapter 13: Hope torture

-

The Ski trip turned out to be a blast. The students of Domino High were thankful for that three-day break that took them out from that hellhole. Also, the news about the new couple spread like wild fire. Everybody knows and Jou needs to be rescued five times from rabid fan girls.

Thus resulting our resident gangster to have girl trauma.

Thursday, Lunchtime...

"Jou" a girl called that made Katsuya shiver.

"What's the matter pup" Seto asked quietly. They're eating lunch inside since snow was covering half the schoolyard.

"Nothing." he answered. He then turns to the girl. "Yes"

"Ms. Amira of music class would like to talk to you this afternoon. Meet her in the art room."

Jou nodded. "Ok." The girl then left. Jou let out a sigh that earned him a high brow from his boyfriend.

"What's up, mutt"

"Hey! Enough with the dog comments" even though they're together, the CEO can't seem to drop that habit.

"How about a truce" this earned an amused glance from Katsuya.

"A truce"

"Yes, a truce." Kaiba smirked making Jou quite nervous. "I get to call you dog comments and you can call me any insult you want. Think of it as our...hmm...what you call this..." the CEO trailed off. He can't seem to remember what lovers call it.

"Sweet nicknames" Jou helped. So, his boyfriend just want to get all lovey dovey but in a very jerk way. 'But why would...could it be...' he can't help but grin.

"Yeah...something like that. I can't imagine myself calling you sweetheart, darling or any of those silly nicknames AND I won't have you calling me that." the cold tone on Kaiba's voice just prove Jou's suspicions.

He looked at Seto with big wide eyes before laughing so loud the whole cafeteria looked at him but went on their ways as Seto gave them the coldest glare he could muster.

When Jou's laugh died into small chuckles, he turned to Seto. "You're just embarrassed with those words aren't you? Why never had anyone call you Honey before"

Seto glared at him before sighing. "Mutt..." 'Maybe Mokuba's right...I'm right crazy.'

"Fine. Hmm...but what if I want to call you all those sweet nicknames? Lovers suppose to call each other sweet names rather than insults. And calling me mutt isn't exactly being sweet."

"But I don't see it as insults." Kaiba mused out loud that earned him a light punch on his left arm.

"Then why call me that" It's one of those questions he meant to ask before but forgets when Seto's lips were on his own.

Seto was silent for a moment. 'Why can't I keep my mouth shut? It's the mutt's role and I'm suppose to be the...who am I suppose to be again? Damn! That mutt always makes me forget.'

"Because you're like a pup, with your blonde mane and puppy brown eyes. Also, for your loyalty and just the way you act."

"Are you saying I act like a dog" Jou growled when he realized what he just did. He blushed while Seto just laugh.

"See? Just like a pup." he then leaned on Jou's ear to whisper something that sent shiver to Jou's spine. Jou looked at him before leaning his forehead against Kaiba.

"Your pup."

-

Seya quietly chewed his lips while he waits for his uncle. The minute they came back from the ski trip, his uncle Mokuba looked at him with evil gleam as well as confusion in his eyes. He's lucky Mokuba gave him enough time to rest before he gave him the letter that he wanted to meet him 'in private.'

As of now, he called in sick since he rather deal with this 'problem' without Seto in the mansion. Mokuba signed him to go to one of the mansions lounge and wait for him. Fifteen minutes had passed and Mokuba haven't appeared. He's about to go look for his missing uncle when something was projected at the wall behind him. His eyes widen when he realized what video he's watching.

It's a younger version of him. He's about seven in the video and he's playing at his parent's bedroom.

'How did...' his eyes starts to water when he watched himself saying all those things about his parents. 'Why...am I feeling...this...?'

-

On the wall was Katsuya holding a young Seya. Seto's voice can be heard on the background since he's the one holding the camera.

"Look Seya, Father's taking a video of you." Katsuya as he tried getting Seya's attention. Jou then made him stand in front of the camera.

"Come on. Show father what you did in school today." Katsuya encourages their child. Seya brightly stood up, showing a toothy smile.

"Hi! I'm Kaiba Seya. I'm seven years old." he holds up seven fingers. He then turned to Katsuya, who in turn just nodded. "I don't have a mommy. But I do have two daddies. My father's name is Kaiba Seto. He's very wise and is a president of Kaiba corp. Someday, I want to own a company like him."

A faint "that's my boy" was heard. Seya continued. "My other daddy, Katsuya is a chef. He is the head cook on the Millennium Hotel that is owned by his best friend, Uncle Yugi. He's cool and kind and he always make me cookies." Seya then took a framed picture-their family photo- from a nearby chair and showed it. " I don't have a mommy but having my two daddies is more than enough. I love them."

-

On his way to his friends, Jou met Otogi in the hallway.

"Jou...please, can I have just a few minutes of your time" the green eyed CEO begged.

"What do you want Otogi? And make it quick, I still need to go back to Ms. Amira."

"I just want to ask...are you happy"

Jou looked at him like he'd grown another head. " What the heck are you saying"

"I'm saying...are you happy? Wi-with Kaiba" he stammered. Jou looked at him with pity in his eyes. "Otogi..."

"No Jou. Don't look at me with pity in your eyes. All I want is to ask if you're happy. I want to know if I still have a chance."

Jou's eyes soften. "Otogi...you've been a great friend."

"I want more than friendship."

"I'm sorry. I can't give you that. Yes, I'm happy now. For the first time in my life, I felt this overwhelming happiness that sometimes I'm scared I'll lose it. I'd die if I did but until then, I'll live in heaven."

"I see...not even a slight chance" Otogi looked at him, still hopeful.

"You know what Hope torture means" Jou asked.

Otogi nodded. "It means that it's best to tell someone that you don't like them the minute they told you their feelings rather than make them wait for you to change your feelings. They will feel pain at first but it's better than make them hope and torture them with uncertainty."

"Yes, and I don't want to that to you. I've told you before, I don't like you and won't like you the way you want me to. I only see you as a friend, nothing more." Jou gave him a hug before walking away.

"I hope you'll understand." Otogi just looked at Jou's retreating back, deep sadness mirrored in his eyes. They didn't know but a pair of eyes was watching them, and if looks could kill, the intensity of the cerulean eyes might made the green-eyed CEO would've dropped dead.

-

"-Love them." Seya finished as the video finished. Tears were flowing from his eyes as he sunk low into the floor.

"Yes, you love them." Mokuba entered from the other door. "That's why I'm confused why do you want them apart." Seya looked at him, bitterness in his eyes.

"You don't understand. All my life, all I've been is Kaiba Seya...the faggots' child. Kaiba Seya...the freak. Kaiba Seya...the" he's cut off when Mokuba slapped him. He looked up and shivers ran down his spine. His uncle were sneering down at him and it look way more evil than his father's.

"Maybe it's you who didn't understand." he took a calming breath before facing the guy who's willing to sacrifice his parent's happiness.

"I'm sorry for slapping you but you deserve that. Now, I want some answers." Seya just nodded.

-

"What do Ms. Amira wants from you Jou? She excused you from the rest of the subjects and now you're saying you won't be walking with us" Yugi asked as Jou returned in their room just to get his things.

"Erhm...sorry Yugi'." Jou scratched his head.

"Maybe he's gonna walk with Kaiba." Honda teases.

At that Jou blushed. "Who's gonna walk who" Kaiba asked from the doorway."

"Seto, I'm just telling the gang that" Ms. Amira's voice in the school intercom interrupted their conversation.

"Jonouchi Katsuya, please go to the auditorium when you're finished."

"What's that all about pup"

"Erhm, you see..."

-

"You're gonna sing in the winter festival" Yugi's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. And who wouldn't? Not just anyone could sing at the festival and everybody was surprised that Jou was chosen.

"Apparently, they heard me sing on the ski lounge and well...Ms. Amira told me to sing there." Jou blushed. He intended it to be a secret but he can't lie to Seto and his friends.

"That's so cool! Can we watch you practice Jou" Anzu asked. A murmur of agreement was heard and the next thing Jou know, all his friends including his boyfriend were walking with him towards the auditorium.

-

"Jou, what's with all these people" Ms. Amira, a young brunette with piercing ebony eyes, asked as Jou entered with his gang in tow.

"Don't worry about them Ms. Amira. They won't be bothersome. I promise." Jou smiled at her sweetly while holding Seto's hand. Ms. Amira just arched one of her eyebrows before nodding.

"Fine. But if they disturb your practice, your friends got to go." She then noticed Jou and Seto's linked hands. "Mr. Kaiba too." At that, everybody nodded.

"Ok. Everybody, positions" she clapped.

-

Jou stood at the stage facing Ms. Amira, a few of the people in charge of the festival, his friends and Seto. He took a deep breath before signing Kari, the resident pianist, to start.

_Where have you been all of my life?_

_Where have you come from?_

_Is this your first time too?_

He looked at Seto who only nodded to show his approval. Gaining confidence, he continued.

_It's like I've known you in some other lifetime?_

_We're part of the great plan._

_Like two stars that shine._

Yugi took his Yami's hand and squeezed it. He doesn't know but every time he hear Jou sings, a force made him feel the song. Yami knows it so squeezed back.

I stood here watching while it only ever happens to friends 

_Now I don't have to pretend._

Jou smiled as he saw Yami stole a kiss from Yugi. He knows how much they love each other and wished he and Seto could be like that. Speaking of his love…

_I can't believe we're living the dream._

_We're digging that scene, we finally made it through the fire _

_Something 'bout you blows me away, like night over day_

_Kissing the loneliness goodbye yeah…_

Seto looked at his blonde love as awe everyone in the auditorium. He smirked proudly knowing that everyone could look but only he has the privilege to claim him. The scene he saw in the hallway just makes his blood boil but knowing his puppy, he would never leave him. Even for Otogi. He smirked at his beau but Jou knows that it was an appreciative smile. 'He'll always be mine. Mine and mine alone.'

_True love, true love, baby could this be…_

_True love, true love, happening to me…_

Ryou was surprised when Bakura clasped his hand. He knows his Yami might not show it but he's really a sentimental fool. On the other hand, Honda was speechless for the knowledge that his friend would sing at the festival hadn't sunk in while Anzu's busy gushing on how Jou sings well.

_I've been waiting all of my life._

_Anticipating with every dream and every night_

_Destiny's a moment we all share in time, love is the message_

_And I know I've got mine…_

I stood here watching while it only ever happens to friends 

_Now I don't have to pretend._

Ms. Amira sat there, awe in her eyes. Jou really had a beautiful voice. She knew that important people will gather at the festival and it could give Jou a chance to be spotted. She knew Jou wanted to be a chef but she just know that Jou has what it takes to be a singer. His current boyfriend maybe a threat but she looks at it as a stepping stone.

_I can't believe we're living the dream._

_We're digging that scene, we finally made it through the fire _

_Something 'bout you blows me away, like night over day_

_Kissing the loneliness goodbye yeah…_

Otogi stood at the top floor, silently watching Katsuya sing. He then took his digital camera from his pocket and took a picture. He looked at Jou's zoomed face on the screen and can't help but sigh. It was unfair. He declared his love first but Kaiba still got the boy. Kaiba always get what he wants so why take Jou too? It wasn't a secret that he loves Jou so why do Kaiba has to have him too? He whipped his cell phone and speed dialed somebody's number. After a few rings, a hoarse voice answered.

_True love, true love, baby could this be…_

_True love, true love, happening to me…_

_True love, true love, baby could this be…_

_True love, true love, happening to me…_

"Hello?"

"Hello? Seya, have you been crying?" Otogi asked in confusion.

"No…what do you want?" Seya had been crying for the past half hour after him and his uncle talked. He told him the truth and he's lucky that his uncle Mokuba promised him that even if he doesn't help, he won't stand in the way. His uncle tried talking him out of it but he's dead set. He's already here so what's the harm?

"I've found the perfect time to get them apart."

"When?" Otogi looked at Jou as he finished his song. 'Would I really want to hurt Jou?' Jou then walked towards his friend and gave Seto a kiss. 'I don't but Kaiba's another issue. And when they did, I'll be there to pick Jou up.' He smirked before answering.

"At the winter festival."

-Tbc

A/N: Gah! Sorry for being late! College caught up with me once again :shoves it before running away: Hmm...I've written one of my favorite quote here "Hope torture". I've encountered it when I'm in High school and we read this novel (sorry forgot the title) and that saying kind stuck with me. And I truly agree with that quote. It's better to tell something painful today than torture that person with the hope that there could be a chance. And about the song, my friend Amira requested another Jou singing moment and with all her wonderful email reviews, how could I refuse? Also, that gave me another idea on how will the break-up goes :grins: Sorry Jou, it has to be this way...coughnextchappiecough

erhm, enough about that...on to the reviews then!

P.S. I uploaded this yesterday and it didn't come up. Hopefully it will now...:crosses fingers:

-Reviews-

Anaraz- Don't worry, you don't have to wait any longer...:)

CrossHunt-s- yep! Mokuba's quite scary and manipulative. Thanks!

mandapandabug- aw! Thanks! um...that could be answered about two chapters from now. :) Yeah, English isn't my tongue so there are a lot of grammatical errors but I do try. Thank you, you're really a friend! P.S. I've read your fic and I just have to say that 'poor Jou!' the review thingy doesn't work again so yeah...like what you always say LOL:)

Ayamari- I totally agree! Thanks:D

Amy Hirosaki- Thanks! erhm...yeah I like him. The order of the characters I like begins with Jou, then Ryou, then Bakura, then Seto, Otogi, Yami, Yugi, Malik...but Jou holds about 75 percent so I'm really biased...:)


	15. chapter 14

Accidentally In Love

Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't Sue.

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well; I suggest you don't read this.

Also... ...-Yami to Hikari/... / Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikari's body.

Warnings part2: umm..angst ahead? and longest title so far?

Accidentally In Love Chapter 14: When dreams end and nightmare begins 

Mokuba sat infront of his computer, not really into building his empire(1) but rather on Seya and his 'goal'.

'Why did I agree with him? Seto would probably kill me...'

Mokuba groaned. He knew it was wrong but something tells him that he's not suppose to interfere with Seya. Ironically, something inside of him was telling that he'll be playing an important role for this plan to be successful. He ran over Seya's plans once again and after a few minutes,came up what his role gonna be.

'Well...it just requires his birthday, a pen and a paper.'

"That was great Jounichi! I knew you had it in you. Making you sing at the festival was no mistake." Ms. Amira praised him as he went towards them.

Jou blushed before grinning. "You think so?"

"Of course Jou! It's like you're a professional or something..." Yugi replied. The others nodded in agreement.

"It was bloody brilliant. Simply astonishing." Ryou patted Jou's shoulder. Jou smiled at him thankful that he had such supportive friends.

"Yeah, We're have you been hiding that voice Jou!" Honda locked him on a headlock, messing with his already tousled hair.

"You can free the pup now Honda..." Seto as he glared at Honda. Jou raised one eyebrow before looking at his dragon. He smirked before leaning towards seto's ear.

"What did I say? Possesive..." he whispered. Seto just gave him a smirk that could rival his.

Before Jou could comment again, a clap was heard from the door. A blonde man clad in a long coat that could rivaled seto's entered the auditorium.

"You're right Ms. Amira. This boy really had the talent. He's just the one we're looking for the moon dance project. His voice are perfect." the man as he approach them. The whole group were silent for a moment before chaos ensues. Seto, ever the calm one, breaks their noise.

"What do you mean perfect for the moon dance project? And mind telling us who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man looked at him before smiling. "I'm sorry. I'm so engrossed by Mr. Jounichi's Voice that I forgot my manners." He then held out his hand to Jou. "My name is Hanazawa Kai from Lyrical Records. Ms. Amira invited me to hear you sing. I didn't get here on time but I've heard just enough to decide to give you our latest project, the moon dance."

"Huh?" Jou's not dumb, but what this man was telling them didn't make any sense. Him? A star?

"What is this project about?" Seto,once again stepped on the line.

"I think it's none of your concern. I'm here for Mr. Jounichi therefore I only accomodate his questions." he smiled at him but also showed that he doesn't want to talk to a nobody.

Everyone gasped. Bakura was first to shook out of his stupor. "I didn't know there is someone beside Jou stupid enough to answer back at the priest."

"Hey!" Jou protested. But a hand on his shoulder told him to shut up. He looked at Seto, who's now looking at the arrogant man. 'Man,if looks could kill, this Hanazawa had already taken three trips to hell.'

"It's okay Mr. Hanazawa. He's my boyfriend and him, together with my friends," he gestured towards the yugi tachi " has the right to know."

Kai nodded. "Just call me Kai. The project includes the movie, the drama cd, several commercials, promo tours and of course the album. Anyone given this project could be an overnight star and is guaranteed future projects from Lyrical Records and other companies. We've already have the lead actress and now, I've found the lead guy." He explained.

"But I'm not an actor!" Jou exclaimed after digesting Kai's long explanation.

"Yes you are. Ms. Amira sent some of your school play's and the board's interested at the blonde beauty. Besides, the movie's a musical, you can act, dance and of course sing." Kai replied.

"I don't know..." Jou looked at Seto but he refused to look at his puppy.

"Think about it Jou. This is a once in a lifetime chance!" Ms. Amira sensing Jou's uncertainties. The gang looked thoughtful.

"Ms. Amira's right Jou. This is a once in a lifetime. But..." Yugi trailed off not knowing how to say that he doesn't want Jou to leave.

"It's up to you Jou. If you accept this, you'll have a new life beside being Jounichi Katsuya of Domino." Yami, sensing his aibou's sadness.

"You can tour the whole Japan and if you're lucky, tour the world!" Ryou trying to make Jou see the lighter side.

"But that would require me to leave Domino..." Jou mumbled.

"Let the mutt decide. It's either he stay or..." Seto looked at him for a second but that was enough for Katsuya to see the fear behind those blue eyes. "go."

The other's nodded. "If you just need our advice Jou, don't hesitate to ask." Honda offered. Jou nodded with a sad smile. He took Seto's hand and squeezed it tightly.

Kai, seeing all this, cleared his throat. "You can decide up until the winter festival. The other board members and our vice-president are invited by your school."

After some tense silent, Jou smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Do you want me to take it?" Katsuya asked while he and Seto lied beside each other on the Kaiba mansion's roof. They cleared out the thin layer of snow before laying their blanket.

"What? First, at dinner, you're too silent . Then you have this crazy idea stargazing on the roof of the mansion in the first week of winter. And now you're asking cryptic questions."

"The moon dance project. Do you want meto take it?" Jou turned to his side, looking at Seto. Seto just stared at the stars before sighing.

"Like I've said before it's up to you."

"Oh." Katsuya turned into his back looking at the stars. He really love stargazing for it soothes his mind. And right now, he really need that peace of mind.

"Jou, do you see the north star?" Seto asked after a few minutes of silence.  
He vaugely rembered his and Seya's conversation awhile ago.

"Huh? Yes...it's there. Always there." he said pointing at the said star.

"When you choose to leave and take the project...remember one thing." he turned to Jou who also tunred towards him.

"What?" he leaned on Seto's touch as he softly cupped Katsuya's cheek.

"I'll be your north star. Patiently waiting...though honestly speaking, I don't want you to go." Seto smirked which Jou returned.

"Who would've thought...there's a romantic bone on your body." Jou chuckled.

"Who said anything about being romantic. without you who would I torture?" Seto evilly smirked which earned him a slap in the arm.

"Thanks for ruining the moment."

"You're welcome. Now, we should leave before we catch cold."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course!"

"But I thought you don't want Jou hurt."

"Well...he needs to hurt too in order to hurt Kaiba. But don't worry, I'll be there to cheer Jou up! Besides, don't you want them to break up?"

"But I don't want any of them hurt..."

"You can't break them up without hurting them."

"I see..."

"Well?"

"Count me in."

At the winter festival, Domino park...

"Is he here yet?" Jou asked Yugi. His tri-colored friend shook his head before looking back at the crowd.

"The show's about to start. Where is Seto!"

At the Kaiba Mansion...

'Today's my last day here...' Seya as he eyed his uncle checking if everything's in order before they left. 'My last chance...if I didn't do this now...' he's shook out of his musings when his uncle shouted.

"Niisama! Where are you!" Mokuba yelled at the top of his lungs. Seya looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it easier this way." Mokuba sheepishly defend himself. Seya just nodded.

Seto, after a few minutes emerged from his room. His trademark trenchcoat was replaced by a blue sweater and his dress pants were replaced by normal pants.

Mokuba whistled at his brother's appearance. Seya just looked at him with surprised eyes. 'My father owns normal clothes?'

"What do you think Mokie? Katsuya wanted me to wear our matching sweater but I don't think I look good in it." Seto asked checking himself on the den's mirror.

Mokuba laughed. "Matching sweaters? Niisama, you've got it bad." Seto just frowned as his brother laugh some more.

Seto herded his brother and Seya towards the limo before he could kill the annoying brat namely mokuba.

At the Domino park...

"Everybody, we are thankful that you're all able to come. As our opening act, we present you, Domino High's school choir." Ms. Amira started the program just as Seto and his company arrived. They're lucky the yugi tachi saved them a seat in front of the stage or they'll have to stand at the back, Kaiba or not.

"Hey yugi,thanks for saving us a seat." Mokuba as they arrived. The others smiled at them which Seto returned with a scowl.

"Don't mind it. Here, you can seat beside Otogi." Yugi pointed at the three vacant seats beside Otogi. Seya sat beside him, them Mokuba and at the farthest, Seto.

"Like the outfit priest. I saw the mutt wearing a sweater like that before he changed into his costume. "Bakura mocked.

"Don't start tomb robber." Yami stopped before Seto's fist connect with Bakura's jaw.

"Yami's right, 'kura. Besides, we have matching sweaters just like them, right?" Ryou chided. Bakura shut his mouth after that. Yami chuckled but was shut by Yugi who made him remember they have matching sweaters too and that they're wearing them NOW.

Seto just smirked knowing he's not the only one dragged on that stupid same outfit tradition.

After the first four act, Jou's about to take the stage. But as he took his white scarf, a photo fell out.

"What's this?" he picked it up and gasped out in shock.

'No this is not true.' he crumpled the photo trying to hold back his tears. He put it in his pocket not knowing why.

"Jou, is everything alright?" Ms. Amira asked him. He just nodded before wiping his eyes. He's a performer and no matter what he's feeling, the show must go on. Ms. Amira nodded back before introduicng him to the audience.

"Minna-san, we present to you Mr. Jounichi Katsuya." Jou calmly walked towards the centerstage looking at the audience with his ever present smile. He turned towards Yugi and the gang but seeing Seto and Seya so near each other just made his heart shatter more.

He nodded to their resident pianist before starting singing...

I can see the pain living in your eyes...

...not taking his eyes off Seto.

Jou performed like no other earning him a standing ovation from the audience. He recieved cheers and catcalls from the gang but Seto just sat there...eyes wide in shock.

'Is Katsuya saying goodbye?' he stood up making his way towards the back stage.

This didn't go unnoticed by Seya and Otogi. The green eyed CEO signed him to go towards their position. He nodded back.

They both stood up but none of the gang paid heed. Mokuba just eyed them before deciding to go with them.

"Nice performance mutt." Kaiba as he stepped on Jou's dressing room. He then saw Jou's matching green sweater thrown across the room.

"What do you want moneybags? Non-performers aren't suppose to be here." Jou coldly replied.

Seto frowned before sitting on the sofa. "What's up with you mutt? PMSing or something?" he joked in a humorless tone.

"Get the fuck out Kaiba!" he opened the door for him. Seto calmly stood up before shutting the door.

"No,not until we talked about this. The song...is it for me? Did you finally accepted Hanazawa's offer? If so, why not just say it? And why are you so mad?" Seto as he pinned Jou on the door. Jou looked at him with pained honey eyes.

"Yes, the song's for you. I'm letting you go Seto. But not because I've decided to take the project. But since you've mentioned it, I will."

"What?" Seto's lost now. Jou just kissed him before pushing him rashly. He then opened the door. "Goodbye Seto." at that he left.

Seto stood there stunned. If not for the project, why did Jou has to leave him? He sat again at the sofa, thingking it over and over again. That's when he noticed a crumpled photo. He took it and opened it. He gasped at the contents. 'No!'

He stood up, running after Jou. He can't lose him just because of that!

Katsuya ran towards the nearby forest. He can't face anyone just yet and there's this large tree in the middle of the forest where he could clear his mind of things. Besides the canopy of trees, there's also a wide opening at the top of the forest where he could stargaze. Sure, it'll be cold because of the snow but he know it's not enough to freeze him to death.

But before he could step further, he could hear his name being called.

"Katsuya!"

Seto saw his puppy standing in front of the frozen lake just beside the forest. He ran towards him before embracing at the back.

"Kai-" Jou struggled to break free but Seto hold on.

"What you saw is not true. You're the one I love. One who always make my heart vexed. you're the only one can do that. Forget about that dumb blonde. I don't care about him. He's nothing to me. You're the one who's important. You're the only one!"

"Forget about the dumb blonde? Nothing? Not important?" Jou's pained voice asked but the funny thing is, it's coming from Seto's back.

Seto turned and saw his puppy with tears running down his eyes. Seto's eyes widen before releasing the person he's hugging. He turned him around and found himself staring on blue eyes.

"Se-seya?" he looked at him then at katsuya. 'Damn!'

"Don't look at me! I tried struggling from you." Seya defended himself. Seto wanted to rip his head right there and there.

"Jou-" he started but Jou stopped him.

"No don't. I've seen enough and heard enough. It's over Seto. And could you please do me a favor and not talk to me for awhile?" Katsuya calmly walked away. Seto's about to ran after him but mokuba stepped out and stopped him.

"No niisama. Jou-kun needs time for himself. And you need to go him to rest. You too, Seya." Mokuba as he lead the two blue eyed teens away.

"Jou, we've been looking for you!" Ms. Amira as Jou entered his dressing room. He noticed that Hanazawa's with her.

"So Jou, have you decided?" he asked. Jou looked at him then at his teacher. Ms. Amira just nodded signaling him to go on.

"Yes."

Seto retired to his room leaving Mokuba and Seya behind.

"Well, you finally did it. Tomorrow, you'll wake up in a different future. No more gay parents." Mokuba turned to Seya with a hint of pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry uncle. But I need to do this. I need to know."

"I nunderstand." Mokuba nodded. When they reached Seya's room, Mokuba stopped him.

"You forgot this." he then held out Seya's pendant.

"Keep it." Seya shook his head before handing it back. He opened his room but Mokuba called him again.

"What is it uncle?"

"When's your birthday?"

-tbc

1. He's playing Seven Kingdoms. One of my favorite rpg!

A/n: Sorry for the long update! I'm suppose to upload this the same time I upload my new story but I was cut off! Argh! stupid dial-up! Eneweiz, I really need to get back to my written report so I'll just do the reviews next chappie. I'll be able to upload next week if all things go as planned. Till then Ja!

Thanks for the reviews but I'll do it next chappie. Gomen nasai! 


	16. Chapter 15

Accidentally In Love 

Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't Sue.

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well; I suggest you don't read this.

Also... /.../ -Yami to Hikari/... / Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikari's body.

Accidentally In Love

Chapter 15: Not the home I used to know

"What?"

"You need to tell me your birthday."

Seya looked at his uncle, confusion clear on his face. "Why?"

"Seya no baka...I need to know your birthday in order to calculate when's the date you're consummated." Mokuba replied. Seya nodded in understanding.

'It's a good thing I told him that I'm from the future...or else I won't be born on the new one.'

"October 25. My father and I share the same birthday."

Mokuba looked at him wide eyed. Doing quick calculations in his mind, he, more or less, knew why Seya's born.

He's a gift...to Jou.

'Some kind of a gift. Coming back from the future to ruin it.' Mokuba sighed bitterly.

"Well, good luck Seya. I hope you'll be contented with the new future you've created." at that, Mokuba left. Seya just shrugged before entering his room.

He lay on the bed and took one last look on his room before closing his eyes.

'Tomorrow...I'll be back home.' with a smile, he drifted off to dreamland.

Seya opened his eyes in his room and groan.

'I didn't left. Stupid...now I'm stuck in the past!' he thought as he look on his bare room. It's the same when he slept that night.

He tossed to his side when he finally noticed a change. In his side table was a frame. In it was a picture of him and his father.

"Wha-?" he stood up, got the frame and ran out of his room.

He arrived in front of huge oak doors, gasping for breath. He's about to knock when a stern voice came from the inside.

"What in Ra's name made you ran like the horses from hell were after you? And I told you, countless times before, no running in the hallways!"

"Can I come in Father?" he asked after his father scold him yet again.

"Come in." at that, he opened the door, revealing Kaiba Seto, now in his late thirties but still held the regal posture everyone feared.

"What do you want son?" he asked while looking over the latest contract concerning Kaiba Corp. that, in the past twenty years, still one of the top companies in the world, this time not only concentrated on gaming innovations but other electronics as well.

"I want to ask about this." he showed the picture to his father. Kaiba looked at it before raising an eyebrow.

"It's a picture of us."

Seya sighed before walking towards his father's desk, looking at Seto with determined eyes.

"Where's my mother? Why isn't she there?"

Seto looked at him, disbelief evident in his blue eyes.

"What?"

"Please father...I want to know. Where's my mom?" blue eyes stared into another pair of blue eyes.

A moment of silence before he heard his father's laugh. Not the kind where you could laugh with it but the kind where you'll feel as the most insignificant insect in the planet.

Just then, his father became serious.

"Kaiba Seya, I don't know what you're playing at but I've had enough. You've got about two hours before going to school and you're here spouting nonsense. Go get ready. You're just wasting my time with crap. Now leave." His father pointed at the door. Seya stood up, utterly humiliated. His father might be cruel and sometimes cold but he never did that to Seya. He never treated him the way he treat other people. To Seya, he's a father.

Saddened because of the scene with his father, he didn't noticed someone was right infront of him until he bumped into it.

The hooded figure looked at him, recognition twinkled in his dark eyes.

"Ow! Um…I'm sorry." He apologized but a strong hand seized him in his arms before pulling him towards an empty room.

"Wha--?" he's cut off once again when the person he'd bumped into put his other hand over his mouth. He dragged him towards a door, opened it and throws Seya inside.

"Who do you think you are! I'm Kaiba Seya and…uncle!" Seya's eyes widen as the cloaked figure took off his hood revealing dark hair tied in a pony and his uncle's matured face.

"Long time no see Kaiba Seya or should I call you Yuki Seya?"

"And that's the whole story." Seya finished telling Mokuba, now a grown man, and the events that happened that morning. Mokuba listened to him before breaking a smile.

"You knew your father was a no nonsense person so don't be angry"  
"I was humiliated and if I didn't knew better, I'd say father's a different person." Seya commented.

At that, Mokuba's smile disappeared. "You're right. He IS a different person now."

"What? How?" Seya looked at the older man with confused eyes.

"When you changed that past, you've created a whole new future. Nothing from your future's the same with this future."

Seya eyed him silently, contemplating on his uncle's words.

"And for the record, you don't have a mother. Your father never married and you were here because your father needed an heir. Of course, I was the one who suggested the IVF to him and just have an egg donor. I timed it with the time you're suppose to be made that's why I asked your birth date twenty years ago. You're a test tube baby Seya."

Seya was speechless. This revelation shook him to the core. His father didn't marry? Then he never had a mother and he came from an artificial womb. No matter what he does, he's still a freak. Just then, a thought occurred to him.

"Where's my—I mean, where's Jou"  
------------------------------

Learning what happened from Mokuba, he walked across the field of his school, Domino High, silently hoping that things didn't change that much.

He walked past Kevin's gang expecting to be teased but not a word came from the said group. They just lowered their heads as if afraid of him.

Well, that's one change he liked.

Reaching his classroom, he noticed that neither Ren, Daisuke nor Yuki was in his class.

'What if we're not friends this time?' he thought. He do like some changes but he doesn't want to lose his friends! Standing up, not paying attention to his teacher, Seya walked out the door, determined to find his friends.

'This can't be happening…No…it can't be…' Seya told himself as he read the report he got.

"Seya, what's that you're holding?" Mokuba as he saw Seya trembling as he came back from school.

"Uncle…you're right. I've changed the future…I…I…made my friends disappeared!" Seya collapsed on the floor, crying his guilt out.

Seya sat on his bed, silently looking at the 3D picture of him and his friends from the card pendant he had given to Mokuba.

"The reports you've read were true. Bakura Ren, Honda Daisuke and Motou Yuki never existed. And I think I know why." Mokuba looked at him with sad eyes.

"Huh"

"I think they never existed because you've separated your parents. I think you did not only broke a promising relationship but also changed other's future." Mokuba gazed at his nephew with tired eyes.

Seya looked at his uncle before lowering his gaze. Because of his selfishness, his friends didn't exist. And worse, something inside of him was killing him just knowing that Yuki wasn't there.

"You're so focused on breaking your parent's apart you didn't saw the bigger scale. You didn't noticed that there are other people's lives connected to the lives you've just ruined." Mokuba's pain filled voice was like salt being rubbed in an open wound.

"I need to know exactly how. I need to know why did my friends was never born just because my parents broke up."

"You could ask their parents. But what good will it does? Do you think you could change the future now?"

"I don't know but something's telling me I need to do this. I need to know so that when I'm about to decide, I won't have any regrets." Seya looked at his uncle, showing his stubbornness.

"Why don't you start tomorrow? I could talk to your principal to excuse you. After all, you've only got two days left before you'll decide whether to change or not your future. I just hope you'll choose wisely." At that, Mokuba stood up and left.

His first stop was Honda Hiroto's mechanic shop.

"What do you want Kaiba?" a grown up Honda asked with indifference.

"You know me?" Seya's eyes widen in delight but that small hope was snuff by the brown haired man's next remark.

"Of course! Everybody knows Kaibastard and his son. Now, if you don't have anything sensible to say, the door is wide open. Your father's not the only one who values his time." At that, Honda turned to the car he's fixing earlier.

Seya looked at him before leaving. But he still have two more to go and hopefully one of them holds the answers he's been looking for. He smiled for the new hope.

His next stop was the Kame Game Shop.

"Welcome! May I get you—oh! Kaiba-san, what brings you here?" not much had change with Yugi, he just had grown taller maybe the height of Yami's, but still held the aura of a bright light.

"Motou Yugi, right?" Seya as he stood before the tri-colored haired man.

"Yes. What can I do for you?" Seya noticed that Yugi's smile lack the intensity unlike the first time he saw it.

"I want to talk to you."

Yugi frowned in confusion but neverthless nodded.

"About what?"

"About Jonouchi Katsuya and Yami Atemu."

At the mention of the names, Yugi turned his back. After a few seconds, he turned to Seya again, eyes a bit red.

"I'm sorry but I can't entertain you today. Perhaps tomorrow or the day after that. I'm sorry but please leave." Yugi walked towards the door, opening it for Seya.

"But...ok. Thanks for your time." Seya sighed knowing he had hurt the man infront of him just by saying those names.

Well, there's still Domino University where Ryou Bakura teaches.  
---------------------------

"Sir, someone here who wanted to speak with you." a collage student peeked on Ryou's homeroom.

Ryou, who also matured, look at the student signalling him to let his visitor in. The student nodded before calling Seya.

As Seya entered Ryou stood up.

"Jou!" he exclaimed. He goes toward him but noticed the difference between Seya and his friend.

"Sorry, I'm not Jou." Seya smiled at him. Ryou composed himself before signing Seya to sit down.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. What can I do for you uh--"

"Kaiba Seya. Please call me Seya." Seya held out his hand which Ryou took. Ryou's face become proper and composed.

"Very well Seya-san, what could a university professor could do for you?" Ryou took his seat and looked at Seya with weary eyes.

"Please don't be so formal with me Prof. Bakura." Seya started. A slight nod from Ryou was his signal to go on.

"I wanted to talk to you about Jonouchi Katsuya and what happened from the past twenty years up to the present."

"It's not--"

"Please! I need to know what happened! I need to know why father turned out like that, his past, I need to--" Seya choke back his sobs. 'I need to know what have I done for this to turn out this way.'

Ryou looked at the blonde boy in front of him and can't help to think that maybe...just maybe...Kaiba still loves his friend. Afterall, it's been twenty years when they broke up and for the past seventeen years Seya's like a living Jou clone.

"Very well..." Ryou stood up. "It's nearing my break. Want to join me for a cup of coffee? We could go to my favorite cafe."

Seya's face brighten. Finally!

tbc

A/N: Sorry for the long update. Vacation really bites when I ran out of internet cards. :sigh: Plus being stranded on an island for three weeks and no internet access topped it all up. But since classes are starting again, my updates will be more regular. Money really makes the world go round. :sigh: Eneweiz, thanks for all the review. I really didn't mean to kept you all waiting. I'm so sorry!

Anyhow,this fic is nearing its end. I'm in the middle of typing chapter 16 and I've already written chapter 17 on my notebook. I might be able to put it up next week when my allowance arrive. Thanks for sticking up with me and supporting me. I'm really grateful.

reviews for chapter 14---------

Ayamari - yeah. Nobody deserves that kind of pain. Thanks for the review:D

mandapandabug-Thanks! You're in puppyshipping now right? That's great!Eneweiz, yeah my studies slows me down but what slows me down more is the lack of money to buy some internet cards. But I'll survive! Thanks friend!;D

Trempush-Thanks for the review:D

anaraz- Thanks! Don't worry, I'll try updating faster.

mechante fille- Really! Thanks! I'm happy you've stumbled upon my humble story. Yeah, college sometimes sucks and demands so much time but don't worry. I love this fic so I won't give this one up.

tg - Thanks for the review:D

CrossHunt-s - Seya will always be in trouble, he's Jou and Kaiba's son! Thanks for the review:D

1x2 kaijou child- Thanks! Don't worry, I will!

Amy Hirosaki- Thanks! I'm glad you like it! ;D

Celdria- Thanks for the review! ;D

pixiestickchild- hyper aren't we? Don't worry I will! Thanks:D

Reviews for chapter 15----------

Amy Hirosaki- Thanks! I'm happy that you love my fic. Thanks again:D

Trempush- Thanks! The futre will be alot different from what he's used to.

anaraz- Thanks! He just followed his instinct but don't worry, he knows what his doing.

Morghann- Thanks! For the grammar mistakes, I'm really sorry, it's all my fault. Anyhow, about your question, Seya's a one-track minded type of guy (the worst kind) that's why he doesn't think that far ahead. Also, some of your answers will be answered here and on the next chapter. Thanks again:D

mandapandabug- Thanks friend! About your friend,Lt. Sparkles, I have the same belief as her. But I have lots of theory about time travel and one of them will be used here. (hint)

sunshine pie- Thanks! Yuki/Seya? You're one of the first to request that...Hmm...maybe at the end if alot of people would love that. Again, Thanks for the review:D

kaibasbabe- Thanks! But you have to get in line in order to do that, there are lots of Seya haters. (including my best friend!)

HellsEternalFlame- Thanks mae!Also, thanks for the teddy:huggles teddybear: Oh! You're my 99th reviewer! That's my favorite number! If you have a request scene, I'll gladly do it for you. (Just no lemons or lime, I have no talent there)

Celdria- Thanks! Don't worry, now that vacation's over, I'm back on updating. :D Oh yeah:confetti: YOU'RE MY 100TH REVIEWER! Thanks! I can't believe I've reached that number! For that,if you have a request fic (I'm sorry not good at drawing. Also, I can't do lemons or lime, I'm very lame at doing it), I'll do it with the very best of my abilities! Again, Thanks!


	17. Chapter 16

Accidentally In Love 

Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't Sue.

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well; I suggest you don't read this.

Also... /.../ -Yami to Hikari/... / Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikari's body.

Accidentally In Love Chapter 16: Return --------------------------------------

Seya stared at his ice tea, contemplating on where to start.

"Where do you want me to begin?" Ryou asked, breaking the silence. Seya looked at him before sighing.

"very well...uh...I need to know what happened the break-up of my pa--uh my father and Jou. Also, I need to know what happened to you, Yugi, Honda and all the other members of the gang." Seya glanced at Ryou before returning his gaze at the tall glass between them. Ryou stirred his coffee as he gathers his thoughts.

"I don't think I should be telling you this but since I've given my word, please listen carefully." Ryou started his story.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Seya walked towards the mansion, deep in his thoughts. He didn't know that one change could turn the future 180 degrees. He looked back at the retreating professor, weariness evident his features. He sighed knowing he had cause that pain.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"After Jou and Kaiba broke up, the gang was never the same. We used to think that Yugi's the one that made us all stick together but we're wrong. All of us are important members of the group and with Jou leaving, the group broke apart." Ryou closed his eyes, trying to hide the pain as he remembers what happened in the past.

Seya looked at his once uncle, the silent yet wise Ryou. But as he looked at the man infront of him, he knew it was a whole new different person.

"Anzu separated from us. She was accepted as a student at a dance school abroad. She was to decline for she and Jou made a plan on attending Julliard together, but since Jou's gone she accepted the offer. As of now, she's one of the famous dancers in America."

Seya held his pendant tightly. His Aunt Anzu left the gang? It's unheard of.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Seya passed by Honda's motor shop now knowing why he had been treated that way before. He reminds him of Jou and with Kaiba's name, he's Honda's second most hated person in the world.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Honda entered the local collage but since Jou's out of the gang, he feels left out. He's still a friend but we're not that close now unlike before. Also, he changed. His hate for Kaiba increased and he doesn't want to be reminded of Jou or his sister Serenity. I assume you went to him since his shop's closer to the Kaiba Manor than the university. I hope he didn't say any foul language. It wasn't your fault after all."

Seya winced at Ryou's words. 'It's my fault. All my fault!'

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

As he turns on the next block, he saw Yugi on the opposite side of the road. It looks like he's shopping for some groceries. This Yugi was far different from the Uncle Yugi he grew up with. He never saw Yuki's daddy sad that's why he's always telling Yuki to be 'just like uncle Yugi!'. But the Yugi at this time seems so sad, in fact he looks like someone who carries the world in his shoulders. He turned away his gaze knowing he caused all that sorrow.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"What about Yugi and Yami?"

"You know about them?" Ryou asked, puzzled to know Kaiba's son believing on magic.

"Yes, and all about the millennium items." Seya replied. His daddy used to tell them as bedtime stories but as he grew up, he came to know it was all real.

"Well..." Ryou shifted his eyes, showing his reluctance. He glanced at Seya and saw his determination, his walls started to crumble.

"Yugi and Yami separated. Yami needed to cross the land of the dead in order for his spirit to be cleansed. My Yami too, Bakura, needed to go through the same. At that time only Yugi and I were left in the gang. We only have each other for support. Days go by and our Yamis have yet to return. We didn't know that we're also part of the test. We have to give our hundred percent support for the light that comes from us is their guide way back to us. And if we fail, there's a great consequence. If our dark fails to reach our light, their souls will be sent back to Earth but without the memories of being a Yami or being our partner. As for the lights, if we fail to emit enough light, we didn't only lose our Yami's, we'll also lose our memory. But that's not all, you see, they only worked with our memories but the feelings of being separated are still in our hearts. We could still feel each other's love but also each other's pain. Yet since we don't remember, there's only an empty feeling that eats away life from us..." Ryou stopped, wiping stray tears that had fallen in his eyes before continuing.

"Like I've said, we didn't know we're part of the test. With both of us worrying for our Yami's, we failed to give enough light for them to follow. They were sent back here and the four of us still feels the pain, even after twenty years." Seya was speechless. He didn't know what to do. An extreme feeling of guilt washed over him like a bucketful of ice water. If his father didn't teach him his cold mask, he would be crying with Ryou on the cafe. Just then, a thought occurred to him.

"If you're suppose to forget them, how did you remember all of that?"

Ryou smiled before showing him a blue pendant. "Bakura gave me his lucky charm before he left. He said it's suppose to protect me from any magic spell or curse. It protected him thousands of years ago when he was a tomb robber. How do you think he manage to steal from all those spell bounded pyramids?" His proud smile turned into a bitter one when he remembered what did it do to him. "It did its job perfectly. It protected me from the consequence and here I am, hurting more because only I, remembers. I sometimes get jealous of Yugi, he only feels pain yet not knowing why while I know and suffers silently. But know what? At least, I remember that I have loved and been loved once...no, I love and still being loved. The only downfall is that my love doesn't remember me at all." his smile grew wistful as the waiter came to them.

"Do you want another refill Prof. Bakura?" the white haired man asked. Seya turned to the waiter and his eyes widen.

"Yes. Thank you..." Ryou nodded. The waiter filled his coffee before turning to Seya.

"No, thank you. My glass is still half-full." he declined. He looked at Ryou and saw that wistfulness became dreamy.

"Is that all sir?"

"Yes, Thank you Kura-'chan'" Ryou mumbled, the chan part a barely audible whisper. The white haired man looked at him, puzzlement yet love in his eyes. He turned away, shaking his head.

"Isn't that?" Seya turned to Ryou who just nodded.

"Yes. He's my Yami."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Seya looked again at Yugi, this time noticing the shopkeeper of the grocer. It's none other than Yami Atemu!

As Yugi left, he saw that Yugi turned his head towards the shop one more time before shaking his head. Like remembering something...or rather someone before sighing and continuing his treks back home. Little did he know, the shopkeeper was looking at him too.

"They know that they're missing each other yet they can't find the right puzzle to fill the hole in their hearts." Seya as he continued walking home.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"What about Jou? What happened to him?" Seya tried changing the subject before Ryou fell into another silence.

"Jou? He left when he and Kaiba broke up. Said he doesn't want to remember all the pain and in order for him to do that is to leave. Kaiba really broke that boy's poor heart. No offense meant Seya-san."

"None taken. So, where is he now? In America perhaps?" Seya knowing if he could just find Jou, there might be a second chance.

"After taking the moon dance project, you could find Jonouchi Katsuya now...there." Ryou pointed at the T.V. Seya turned and if he could imitate Yugi's eyes, he did that day.

"It's only one day away folks! Singer turned actor, one of Hollywood's finest, our very own Jonouchi Katsuya will be having a concert, part of his 'North star' world tour, here on his hometown Domino, Japan!" the young girl reported, excitement evident in her face.

"Seventeen years of successful showbiz career, Jonouchi Katsuya still captivates everyone's heart with his charm." her fellow caster piped in. They show several pictures of Jou, now in his thirties yet still held those boyish charms.

"Yes. It's been a long time huh? We hope to..." the other announcer's voice was drone out by Seya's ears.

His dad. The one who makes the most delicious applesauce in whole Japan is now a famous singer-actor? Hollywood's Finest!

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Seya looked at the large gates of the Kaiba Manor. The library lights are closed as well as Seto's private office. That only means that his father is at the Kaiba Corp.

As he walks towards the front door, the last part of his conversation with Ryou played on and on...

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Back to the Yami's, do you know any possible way for the four of you return to each other once again?" Seya as he remembered what his father used to say, 'there's always a loophole somewhere.'

"I still remember what the light said before it took our memories away. It said that for our memories to return, the true love between two pained hearts must return. I thought at first, we should remember our love for each other but I guess I was wrong."

"And what about Anzu and Honda? How do you think will they return?"

"I think, when our friendship bond is back, one by one our friends will return. But that's just my guess." Ryou glanced at his watch. "My break's over. I need to go back now. Nice knowing you Seya-san." he held out his hand. Seya took it and shook it gratefully.

"The pleasures all mine. Thank you Prof. Bakura."

"Just call me Uncle Ryou. After all, I could see you as Jou's son." at that, they both stood up, paid the check and left.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"The true love between two pained hearts must remain?" Seya opened the door and he didn't know why but something's pulling him towards the family room. As he entered he noticed the family portrait that's been hanged atop the fireplace.

Seto was sitting at the middle, Seya and Mokuba on his sides. Back where he came from, Jou's the one who's suppose to be sitting, on each side were Seto and Seya, hugging them with his hands while Mokuba stood at the back of the chair, his right hand on Seto's left shoulder and his left on Seya's hair.

As he look some more, at the back of his mind, something clicked.

"Jou must return!" he then looks at the portrait, Seto and Jou's hands holding each other flashed in his mind. "Jou must return to his dragon!" Happy now that he could make things right, he called his Uncle Mokuba for help.

If only it was that easy.

tbc

A/N: I hate this! I checked my story and was shocked how it looked like! My scene breaks were gone, the signs I've put to outline the songs were gone too and some of my italised words AREN'T italised:sobs: They totally ruined it! How did this happen? Please if someone knows how to prevent this please tell me! It makes me sad to see this story ruined...:gasps: what about my other stories! Are they ruined too? Some of my stories wouldn't have sense if they lost their formats! Please! Someone help me! Tell me how to fix this:cries:

Reviews---------

clarity- Thanks for the review! Don't worry! Actually, you're one of my favorite reviewers and I honestly thought you're angry at me because there are some questions I can't answer without giving away what will happen next. As for your question about Mokuba, I think he's a sensible guy that trusts his instinct. It was a gamble but he knew a that Seya will come around.

sunshine pie- Thank you! Yep, and I really didn't intend to do a Seya/Yuki couple but if I get enough request maybe I will. Don't worry, you did found out he's not dead right? I like Seya too (of course, he's my character) V

pixiestickchild- a bit hyper aren't we? Thanks:)

mechante fille- I agree with you. Thanks:D

Amy Hirosaki- Thanks:D

anaraz- Thank you! ;D

HellsEternalFlame- I've been thinking on doing that scene and since you've requested it, I will do it! Thanks for the review:D

Celdria- Thanks for the support! I really appreciate it. Don't worry, I'll never let my reviewers down. As for the future, yeah it seems a bit harsh but it has to be done in order for his thick skull absorb all the wrong he had done but don't worry, he'll fix it. As for your gift, don't worry about it. As long as I'm not swamped with projects and thesis (usually around september-october) I've got lots of free time and my brain's working because there's no summer heat (I really don't like summer). Besides, it's a gift. Don't worry about it. About your english, don't worry about it. I'm not a native speaker too. :D

mandapandabug- Thanks friend! I love to have internet friends too because I was given a chance to have friends outside home and school. About the mistakes, I check and was shocked because it was ALOT! Sorry, I really was in a hurry. Stupid dial-up. You don't like the Yuki/Seya couple? You're the first. But I'm still considering whether to put it or not. Is Jou dead? As you've read this chapter you'll know he's not. Then why does Yugi cried? Because he misses Jou and by the mention of Yami's name, something inside him felt the pain of separation.

rubisora18117- Thanks! I just tried this plot because there are alot of 'going back to the past' fic in the YGo fandom and I really like them. I just twisted it a bit so instead of going back to the ancient times, I made someone from the future to go back to the present. I'm really weird. As for Mokuba being the person on the prolouge, well...

Yami Koibito- Thanks! Don't worry, I will:D

Katsu Mitamarou- Thanks! Don't worry, I'll finish this. About your question, you must be referring about the pic Jou got after the concert right? It's a pic of Seya and Seto hugging each other. It was a plan made by Seya and Otogi to break them up.


	18. Chapter 17

Accidentally In Love 

Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't Sue.

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well; I suggest you don't read this.

Also... /.../ -Yami to Hikari/... / Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikari's body.

Accidentally In Love

Chapter 17: Pained Hearts

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Seya stared at his father's door, contemplating if he should knock or just turn around and walk away. He raised his fist for the third time when his father's cold voice interrupted him.

"If you want to come in, don't hesitate boy! Don't waste my time!" at that he softly knocked before he opened the large door.

"Am I disturbing you father?" he silently asked.

"If you're disrupting my work time, yes you are! What do you need boy, and stop fidgeting!" Kaiba stood up from his chair and walked towards his son. "Now, tell me what do you need?"

As blue eyes clashed with blue eyes, Seya noticed something flickered on his father's cold stare.

"I-- I just want to stay in your room. Can I father?" Seya looked at him with puppy dog eyes, a talent his dad,Jou, taught him. Seto eyed him before he sighed and nodded.

"Still having nightmares? Fine. Just don't intterupt me with my work."at that his father returned to his workspace.

As Seya sat on his father's bed, he took note that his father's room change drastically. Before he could give a comment, his father's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"This habit of yours need to stop Seya. I'm not always here to listen and Kaiba's should be able to hold themselves. They don't need to be frightened with every nightmare they've encountered. I thought I've already talked with you about that." Seya blinked. Back in his own time, he used to turn to Jou since Seto was rarely there but when he was little and had a nightmare, he usually ran to Seto knowing his father wouldn't let anything happen to him. In his little world, his Dad was his confidante, his Father...the sentinel.

It surprised him though a little. He thought his father in this time would be very harsh, cold to him even. But he didn't expect his own father...just now a lot closer.

'Probably because Dad wasn't here. Afterall he's my father, this bond with him was natural.'

"Father, can I-- can I ask you a question?"

Seto raised an eyebrow before closing the program he's been working on. He knew his son needs some answers and being his father AND only parent he needed to provide him that.

"Fine. Talk. AND stop stuttering!"

Seya smiled a little yet he stopped himself not wanting to be reprimanded by his father on wasting his time.

"I-- I want to know why I didn't have a mom? Why have a testtube baby rather than just marry? And how..." Seya paused before he choke out the words that's been eating him. He should at least have a surrogate mom or someone."...how was I made...born?"

Seto looked at his son like he had grown another head or something. He didn't know the 'talk' would be this soon. He thought it would be when he's old or dying or it wouldn't come at all. Taking a breath, he walked towards his bed and sat beside his son.

"I suppose I should start clear on you. You didn't have a mom because I didn't want to marry someone I don't love. Also, you do know your father doesn't swing that way, right?" at seya's slight nod he continued.

"I needed an heir and well, your uncle kept bugging me until I give in. We got an egg donor, and did the IVF process. Also, you must know that you're not born the normal way. Kaiba Research had invented an artificial womb which was one of the breakthrough in science. It helped many women to have babies when their wombs have problems. Your were one of the first." his father ruffled his hair affectionately. "Also, with that advancement, it really helped those homosexual couples to have their own children by mixing their DNA. Not only that but the parents could choose how would their child look like. Who's eyes could be passed, the hair color, nose, skin color...all physical aspects. It also helped on preventing some deficiencies."

"That's why I have your eyes right?" Seya stared at his father, noticing the small emotion behind the ice eyes.

"Yes."

"Then why choose me to have blonde hair? I could just be a brunette just like you or raven just like uncle Mokuba?" at that, he noticed his father tensed a bit.

"Maybe the egg donor was blonde...?" it was the lamest lie he'd ever heard in his life and his father knew it.

"No. There must be a reason father. Tell me, please?" at the puppy dog eyes attack,his father caved in.

"What's with the questions tonight? Tell me boy!" Seto quickly changed the subject. But Seya didn't backed down, he's a Kaiba afterall.

Seya was silent for a moment when suddenly he stood up and faced his father, "I'm sorry! I know you won't understand. It was selfish of me on doing that not thinking about the consequences. I'm stupid and I hope you'll forgive me!" Seto looked at his son, confused by his outburst.

"What are you talking about?"

Seya stared at his father that made Seto remember a blonde pup he once...no...a blonde pup he love.

"If you love him, go to him. There's still time. There's a second chance!" at that Seya left the room, leaving a stunned CEO.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Seya?" Mokuba knocked on Seya's door before entering. He walked towards the bed and noted that Seya was asleep. He's about to leave when he heard something, it was one of the videos stored on Seya's pendant. He stride on the other side of the bed, giving him a nice view of Seya holding his pendant, a hologram of Jou singing him a lullaby.

0/Somewhere out there If love will see us through then we'll find one another on that big somewhere out there/0

Mokuba smiled before tugging at Seya's comforter at the base of the bed to tuck in his nephew.

"Sleep well, Seya. Don't worry, they'll be together. You just have to do what you're destined to do."

At that,he laid the VIP pass he got for Jou's concert and a letter before silently walking away from Seya who's currently dreaming about a picnic with his family and friends, happily eating his dad's everfamous steamed pear glazed with applesauce.  
0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Kaiba entered his bedroom with as thoughts swirled in his mind. What did Seya meant when he said that there's still time. A second chance...of what?

And what's with the questions about his birth? Why did he have to question how he was made?

Kaiba winced. Yes, his son was made. He's one of the first to be born on an artificial womb. A study that put Kaiba Research on its current place as one of the top medical research in the world.

He walked towards his bed and glanced at the photo identical to the one framed on Seya's bedside drawer. He looked at his son, a small smile on his face.

"Then why choose me to have blonde hair? I could just be a brunette just like you or raven just like uncle Mokuba?"

As he remembered Seya's questions, he flipped the picture frame and opened it. Blonde locks was taped at the back of the photo. It was an eternity knot made from his only love's hair. He really thought it was silly but he indulged with his silly romantic antics. (1)

"Well...I don't know about the egg donor but your other parent sure is blonde." with that thought, something clicked on his mind.

"There's a second chance!"

A second chance...with his puppy!

He then heard something slipped under his door. He turned and was confused to see a white envelope with Mokuba's writing on it.

"We stopped note passing ever since he became a teen." Seto thought as he walked towards the piece of paper his brother slipped.

His eyes widen when he opened the small envelope.

Inside it was a VIP ticket and pass for a certain concert that will happen the next day.

Seto smirked. Maybe there's a chance afterall...

As he made plans for the next day, he deliberately forgot one small flaw.

What if Jou didn't really want him anymore?

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0 Seya stared at his uncle's note for the tenth time. He couldn't believe this. He'll meet Jou of this future and not only that, he gets to meet him in person way before the concert!

Their meeting was set on an cafe near the arena where Jou would be performing that night, his uncle Mokuba booking it for an entire day so no pesky reporters. It was set past lunch but Seya's already at the meeting place by eleven o'clock.

He waited for about an hour and a half before Jou came in, an air of maturity and a hint of melancholy surrounding him.

Jou looked at him and was surprised to see Kaiba's son. It was the first time he had seen him since for the past seventeen years, he had avoided everything that he could relate to Seto. The knowledge of him having a son pained him but what hurt him the most is that with the way Seya looked, Seto had probably chose a blonde girl to replace him in his heart.

'Enough with your thoughts Katsuya.'he calmed himself before breaking the silence.

"Hi! You must be Kaiba Seya. I'm Jonouchi Katsuya but you can call me Jou." he offered his hand to the blue eyed boy in front of his as he took a seat.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation." Seya started but was interrupted when the waitress arrived and took their order. After they placed their orders, Seya started once again.

"Maybe you're wondering why I invited you to talk. But before I start, I want to know something..."

Jou looked at him with an amused face. "Sure. What is it?"

"Do you still love my father, Kaiba Seto?"

"What!"

"I'm sorry da-Jou but I need to know..."

"I'll answer if you answer my question first. Why?"

"It's because my father still loves you."

"Did he told you that?"

"No."

"Then why are you so sure?" Jou looked at the blonde and as he stared on Seya's blue eyes, he can't help but see himself on the teen in front of him.

"Because he's my father. I know him..."Seya choked on that last one but continued. "He had given me and uncle Mokuba everything. He had almost everything yet he didn't have that one thing that would truly make him happy. And you hold the key to that happiness Jou."

"I--" Jou was cut off when the waitress arrived with their orders. He was never that grateful to have food placed in fornt of him.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

As Jou and Seya ate silently, Jou couldn't help but study Seya's features. Aside from the blonde hair and his nose, he's a perfect replica of his father.

'He must've got from his mother.' he thought miserably. He never knew that Seya was a testtube baby since he didn't bother with the details when the news reached him. He just knew that Kaiba had a son and that means he might have a wife.

'Then why does his son wanted me to get back with his father? Maybe Seto and his mom had divorced or maybe she died...' thoughts ran through his head he barely missed Seya's question.

"-ke up?"

"Could you repeat that?" He grinned sheepishly. Seya gave him a small smile that made him remember Seto's small yet sincere smiles.

"I said, what happened when you and father broke up?" at that, Jou sighed. Maybe it can't be helped to relieved that time again now that a certain Kaiba was digging it up.

"Well...there's not really much to say. After we broke up, we didn't saw each other for weeks. At that time, I was being pressured by Mr. Hanazawa on accepting the Moondance project. Even with all that happened, I was still undecided. Then we met again. The gang brought me to this Karaoke club and we didn't knew that Mokuba decided to cheer up his brother as well by bringing him to that certain club. They were seated at the table next to ours and it was really one of the most ackward moments in my life." Jou gave a sad smile as if remembering something as he told Seya his history.

"After that night, I knew that I had to get away. Not just for me but for the both of us. We both need time to heal and for that to happen we needed space. I accepted the project and I got popular. For three years, I toured Japan as a singer while studying with my tutor. I was so busy I forgot to contact my friends. Then another opportunity came up..." Jou looked at Seya, who listened intently to his story.

"But that would require me to leave Japan. I had to go to America. I didn't want to leave everything but when the news broke out that Seto had a son..." he stopped as pain filled his memories again. Seto had a son...a son means a wife...Seto had forgotten about him and moved on. "That's when I've decided to accept the break. I had to move on too...After I arrived to America, my break had given me a solid foundation on showbiz. The rest as others may say it was history."

Seya looked at the man he had grown up with from his future. This man would be his dad...if he just took away the pain on his Honey eyes. Without thinking, he asked Jou something that made Jou smiled bitterly.

"Are you happy?"

Jou laughed but didn't answered. He looked at Seya, amusement on his eyes.

"I envy Seto. He had a great son. I'm sure your mother is very proud of you."

Seya looked at him, confusion evident on his eyes.

"I don't have a mom. I'm one of the first babies that had been born through the IVF and an artificial womb. It's a scientific breakthrough and it was all over the news!" This shocked Jou and Seya was surprised with Jou's reaction.

"You mean you didn't know?" when Jou nodded, Seya almost laughed.

"How come you didn't know? I remembered unlce Mokuba saying that the news about it lasted for about months and within a year, Kaiba Research established its place on the world."

"Hey kid, I just told you I can barely contact my friends. Do you think I have time to watch the news?" Jou huffed like his seventeen year old self used to do.

"But you knew father had a son..." everything clicked on Seya's mind. "You though he married someone and had a son with them!" He grinned sheepishly and Jou was quite freaked out to see Seya grin just like him.

"Yeah...that's one of the reasons I accepted that break. I thought he had moved on..."

"But father never did! He's still inlove with you!"

"Not this again Seya. We've been through this. As long as you don't have evidence that Seto still love me, I won't believe you. Besides, he could have contacted me all those times but did he? He didn't! So it's a hopeless case. Let it go." Jou's voice was flat and this unnerved Seya a bit.

Silence fell on them. Seya glanced at his watch and saw that his time was almost up and Jou needed to go back and practice.

"Know what, if I'll be given a chance to choose another parent, I'd like to have you as my dad. You, Father and I could be a family..." he smiled as he remembered the family he had before he went to this time-travel adventure.

Jou looked at him, shocked and gratitude was mixed on his eyes. Seya stood up and Jou followed suit.

"I mean it Jou. My father still loves you. If you'll just give him another chance, your love can be renewed. I never knew this day would come where I have to say this but, I want the two of you be together. You're perfect for each other because you've complimented each other's strengths and flaws. You had your chance before but a heartless kid ruined it. Now that there's another one, I hope you won't let it slip away." at that Seya left.

Jou was left standing in front of the cafe thinking over what Seya had said to him.

'Another chance...maybe...' he then remembered how did he and Seto got to together. 'Come to think of it, he looked a lot that Seya kid back then...they even had the same name.'

-tbc

1. Exchanging hair locks tied like an eternity knot was from a friend. It wasone of her romantic antics. Also the matching sweaters from the previous chapter was from her too.

A/N: I was tempted to put the concert scene right away but I don't want to end with a cliff hanger so I decided to stop the chapter right there. Besides, I don't want to be threatened with death threats anymore since my professors are doing the great job on giving it to me everyday. I'm sorry for the long update. I'm busy with college and I can only afford those minute of surfing on an internet cafe. I'm sorry but I need to put my writing second to my top most priority, college. I'm not that rich so I really need the scholarship. Sorry again...

Also, I started revising the old chapters. I might put it up once this is completed. Afterall, only three more chapters left (chapter 18 and 19 then the epilogue). I've done so much revision on the prologue and chapters 1 and 2. I'm looking for a beta too. Can you recommend someone who could put up with a deranged writer who had a major tense problem? I'm trying my best to improve my writings for all of you and for myself as well...

P.S. Someone e-mailed me if this story was a Gary-sue. I admit I'm ignorant and had to research what the heck is a gary-sue. When I found out, I contemplated whether this is a self-insertion or what...Seya's way too different from me and I don't really see myself as Kaiba and a Jou's son/daughter (actually, I could see myself as their fangirl but that's about it). I didn't intend to write a gary-sue( I didn't even know what it was until the e-mailer pointed it out) and apologize if I offended the Gary-sue/Mary-sue haters out there.

With that...on to the reviews!

0/0/0/0/reviews/0/0/0/0

Amy Hirosaki- Thanks! I don't want to leave you hanging againso I made it to a point where it wouldn't be a cliffhanger...much. :)

Sunshine Pie- Thanks! I might put the Yuki/Seya on the epilogue but maybe there'll be hints on chapter 19...Waah! I'm giving away the plot! boinks herself :)

rubisora18117-Thanks for the help! Now, I'm sticking with the 0/0/0/0 break lines (they looked like the binary code we've taken up for IT). I really don't intend for this fic to get sad. I hope with the new chapter I hope I somehow lightened it a bit...:)

anaraz- Thanks. Don't worry...I will..soon. Very soon...:)

clarity-Thanks! The info was helpful too. As you can see, I'll be sticking to my binary code look-alike break lines grins. I was really shocked when you asked about Jou and Seya. When your review reached me, I was typing the chapter from my notebook to my PC and was on Seto's part on flipping the picture frame! I didn't know someone would catch that from the chapter before. gives Cookies as reward :)

mechante fille- Thanks! It is a bit melancholic but I tend to write that way. smile sheepishly Don't worry, he will:)

Yami Koibito-Thanks! hugs the plushies Don't worry, Seya will fix this and...I had to stop now because I might give the plot away...:)

1x2 kaijou child- breathe! breathe! I don't want anyone dying because of my fic. Thanks for the review:)

Assassin of the Shadows- Another one! Please don't die! Don't worry, it's about to end for about three chappies so relax. Thanks:D

mandapandabug- Friend! tackleglomp I love your line about Jou being 'a-star-now-and-will-be-forever-because-he's-forever-cute-and-talented thing' smiles it really made me smile. I totally agree! waves Jou's cute forever banner About the Seya-Yuki pairing...I really don't see it as Jou-Yugi pairing...but I had to agree with the friends turned lovers stories...I like it but it won't work for me in real life. (a friend of mine and myself! faints). Thanks for believing in me and being there to support me. You're a great friend:D

Trempush- Thanks! He will get Jou back...he's a kaiba. :D

LightHaven- Thanks! gives cookies For you while reading...:D


	19. Chapter 18

Accidentally In Love

Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't Sue.

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well; I suggest you don't read this.

Also... /.../ -Yami to Hikari/... / Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can

materialize without taking over their hikari's body.

Accidentally In Love Chapter 18: Parallel Worlds 0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Seya looked at himself in front of the mirror for the thousandth time. Dressed in simple jeans, white shirt and a blue jacket, he looked like Jou when he was still a teenager, well, except that he had blue eyes just like Seto Kaiba. Thinking if he should change his shirt, a knock from the door interrupted his musings.

"Come in." he said before going to his closet to pick another shirt, this time a green one.

"I'd say you look better on what you have now rather than on that ugly green tank top you're holding." Mokuba sat on Seya's bed, showing his distaste on the shirt.

Seya just shrugged. He chucked the shirt back in the closet and slumped beside his uncle.

"Nervous?"

"What can I say? This is my last day...if I fail, I can never forgive myself knowing such a future exists. A future where those two hearts are separated and were slowly dying of heartache. I caused all of this so I need to fix this. Even if I can choose to go back, I won't be happy knowing that in this world, my parents and many others are suffering." Seya took out his locket and flipped it open. It showed the picture of the whole gang plus their kids.

Mokuba just nodded knowing how much guilt his nephew was feeling. If only he could help...

Seya's face suddenly brightened when a thought occurred to him.

"Uncle, I've just got an idea. Would you help me?"

"Sure. What is it?" Mokuba agreed. Well, here's his chance.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Jou sighed as he assess his reflection taking note of the changes that took place in his body for the last twenty years. There's nothing much except that he had grown taller, his body a lot toner and his skin a bit paler. He still has his boyish looks but he's a man now. A full-grown man.

"And so was Seto..." he thought as he remembered watching Kaiba just that morning when the brunette had an interview in a morning talk show. He's promoting another game, his group of companies' main product, that'll be launched next month. But he didn't pay attention to any details that Kaiba had said. Instead, he watched him and noticed the changes from the boy he had, erase that, still love from before to the regal man he's seeing right now. After that, he disregarded it blaming it on being so nostalgic. Seto had moved on so should he yet he couldn't. He couldn't forget about him.

Then there's his meeting with Kaiba Seya, Seto's son. A son that was determine to get him back with Seto. Saying that there's another chance.

Jou sighed once again. If there's really another chance, he'll take it no matter what.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

An hour before the concert would start, Domino stadium was packed with Jonouchi Katsuya's die hard fans. Some of them were not even from Domino and if one would look closely, they'll see a couple of foreigners too proving how popular Jou really is.

Of course, being one of the most famous and richest man not only in Domino but in the entire world, Kaiba Seto was able to book an entire special seat box, the one having the best view of the stage below, all to himself. He might be selfish and had paid a great deal about it but it's all worth it. It was the best seat in the house.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Seya fidgeted in his seat as he looks for his father in the crowd. He had yet to come back from Kaiba corp. when Mokuba told him they had to go or they'll be late and all the best seats would be taken. He glumly followed his uncle out, silently praying that his father would show up.

"Don't worry about Seto. He won't miss this. He'll probably pay a whole VIP box just for him self just to watch Jou. I know him. He'll be here." Mokuba patted Seya's shoulder before

turning back in the stage infront of them. The opening band, Mad soldiers, had started and their upbeat music really did stirred up the audience. Two more songs from them and they ended making the crowd wilder than before. Jonouchi Katsuya had now taken the stage.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

As the show progressed, Seto had yet to show up but Seya's less worried than before. He believed his uncle Mokuba and he had faith in his father.

After Jou singing his ninth song, the stage lights grew dim for about three minutes and after that, a lone spotlight focused on a white figure standing in the middle of the stage. It was Jou, clad in a shirt, slacks and an overcoat all in white. The outfit looked like the one he had wore on that winter concert, minus the scarf. The spotlight gave him an ethereal glow that made him look like an angel.

'My angel...dressed in his white clothes once more. Would you say goodbye again to me puppy?' Seto thought bitterly as he remembered the winter festival like it was just yesterday. The pain he had felt when Jou sang his goodbyes had resurfaced yet he didn't care. As he looked at the glass panel, he could faintly make out his pained face making him aware that for the first time in the past twenty years, the past had to be brought up once again. The painful past had to be laid out in order to move on...hopefully on a better future.

"Good Evening everybody!" Jou's voice brought him back from his reverie as the blond bowed infront of his fans. His smile made him glow even more in Seto's eyes and in that brief moment,

Seto had dared to hope once again.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"I, Jonouchi Katsuya would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart. The road to stardom had brought me to different places and meet different people. Those were the things I'll never regret. Yet, all things must've come to an end." the crowd was silent as they dread what do their idol has to say. "And as I close this concert with a special song, I'd also like to announce my retirement. I want to say goodbye to all of you. As I've said I've been to different places but like Dorothy from the wizard of Oz, I knew that there's no place like home. I'd like to say goodbye to my old life and say hello to another chance." at that, Jou looked straight at the VIP box where Seto was, knowing the brunette was watching him. At that he started...

0/Hi, hello, its nice to see you again, I didn't quite expect this.  
I don't know what to say/0

Seto's heart jumped when he heard Jou's soft voice sing. The song...would he dare believe it was for him? Would he dare hope that it was the blonde's way of saying that there's a chance? All his businessman instinct told him to wait and not jump into conclusions but his heart was fighting with all his might to be heard, to hope that this is not a dream.

0/Seems so strange to see u standing there Thought u left forever now u reappear/0

Seya's mouth hangs open just like the other fans around him. Jou's quitting? But why...? His eyes widen when it finally hit him. Jou's going to try it. He looked at his uncle Mokuba, who's trying to stop his tears. After all, Kaiba's aren't suppose to cry.

They aren't suppose to love either but in every rule there's an exemption.

0/Yes I know its been a long, long time and yes we left on a sour note that let to a sad goodbye/0

Ryou silently watched the show from his seat. He couldn't believe too that Jou's quitting showbiz but not as shocked as anyone. After all, he's been experiencing a lot of weird things that day. For example, the mysterious ticket that someone had sent him. He wanted to go to the concert yet he didn't have the money to waste on an overpriced ticket. So when he saw the ticket in his mailbox, he couldn't, for the life of him, return it to the sender. Of course, it also helped his conscience that there's no return address so he won't feel guilty on using it.

He had enjoyed the show so far and was really moved by Jou's current song. He's so focused on Jou that he didn't notice that someone was standing beside him not until it coughed to get his attention.

"Ye-" his words are caught up in his throat when he saw who was standing beside him. It's none other than his Yami, Bakura!

"Professor, I didn't think I'd meet you here. Say, is this seat taken? I took a bathroom break A while ago and when I came back, someone was sitting on my seat. I noticed this empty seat beside you so do you mind if I sit here or is it for someone else?" Bakura didn't know it but every time he meets this petite professor, he felt as if he had known him for a very long time.

Like he's a light that guides him through the darkness of his life. He felt at ease with him and if he dare say it, he's starting to fall in love.

"Kura, I didn't know you're a Jou fan too. Sure, that seat had been empty ever since the show

started so feel free to sit on it." Ryou offered one of his brightest smile happy for the fact he'll be able to sit beside his Yami once again, even though 'Kura' doesn't remember him anymore.

"Not really. Everyone's going so the store had closed earlier than usual. As I'm getting ready to get back home, I noticed a ticket inside my locker. I didn't know who gave it and since I've got nothing better to do, I went here." Kura shrugged. "Say professor, after the concert, would you care have a cup of coffee with me? There's a cafe nearby and I heard they uh..."Kura finally noticed that he's babbling and just gave the professor a sheepish grin.

"Sure. Also, don't call me professor. Just Ryou." Ryou beamed up. He didn't know if it's just mere coincidence or someone had planned all of this. If somebody did, he can only point one person. 'Thank you Seya...'

0/but here we are my heartbeats once again.. is this a new beginning what can I say/0

Yugi had taken short bathroom break before Jou sang his final song but because of his size, it wasn't easy for him to get back on his original seat.

"Ouch!" he yelped as an unknown person once again has pushed him. Seriously, why do people have to be such babies? If not for Anzu's nagging he wouldn't be here in the first place. In fact, if that mysterious ticket hadn't come during his phone conversations with Anzu, Anzu's nagging wouldn't have happen. Just trust his luck to be very bad at timing, so there he was at the concert, with Anzu checking up on him if he's still at the stadium 'enjoying' the show.

"Stupid Video phones." he looked at his Video phone with all the glare that he could muster but that just made him a cute in a sourpuss kind of way.

Another shove and he found himself falling and wasn't able to stop it. As he close his eyes and expect the hard floor, not to mention to be stepped upon, he was surprised he landed on something soft...and sweet smelling?

'Floors aren't soft...and definitely not sweet smelling.' he thought as he opened his eyes finding two red orbs staring back at him. It was Atemu from the grocery store! The one he'd been crushing ever since he'd seem on his first day on the job.

"Are you alright aibou?" Yami Atemu asked as he helped Yugi get back on his feet. He didn't know why but holding the smaller one in his arms is very familiar. And where did 'aibou' came from?

"What did you call me Yami?" Yugi asked absentmindedly. His eyes widen when he realized he's just called Atemu dark. "Oh Sorry! I didn't mean to call you that!" Yugi apologized, afraid that he had lost his chance with his crush. But instead of getting offended, Atemu just smiled. He didn't know why but hearing it from Yugi, it somehow seemed quite alright...even slightly familiar.

"Yugi isn't it?" when Yugi nodded, Atemu continued, "don't worry about it. I don't mind. I'd also like to apologize for calling you partner earlier. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Yami." Yugi clamped his hand on his mouth. He had said it again! As he watched the smaller man, Atemu can't help but chuckle. His aibou looked so cute. Wait a sec...his?

"How about this? Let's be friends." Atemu looked if Yugi's got any objection before he continued, "and you can call me Yami but I get to call you Aibou."

At that, Yugi smiled. "Sure Yami! Thanks."

Atemu returned a small smile of his own. "Since we're now friends, do you want to go to the nearby cafe when the show's over?"

"I'd love too." Yugi agreed silently thanking Anzu and the mysterious person that gave him the ticket.

0/well hello…../0

As Jou finishes the song, the whole stadium was silent for a moment before erupting into cheers and applaud. Some even asked for an encore but Jou politely declined. He looked at the VIP box directly in front of the stage and can't help but be wishful that it was Seto's who's standing there.

'I've done my part Seto...all you need is to close the gap.'

As he left the stage, he can't help but feel the anxiety of waiting for his future to be sealed.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Serenity silently watched her brother as he made his way towards the dressing room. The statement he gave before singing the encore was pretty heavy but she knew that it was time for them to go home. It was time for her brother to face the ugly past.

"I didn't knew about Jou quitting." A familiar voice made her turn around. Her eyes brighten as she saw the man she fell inlove with twenty years ago but haven't got the chance to be with since she had gone with his brother to support him.

"Hiroto, I'm glad you came." she send him a bright smile which Honda returned with a sheepish grin.

"I really don't have the money to buy the tickets but someone had sent me one so I used it. I sneaked here at the backstage hoping to speak with Jou but I've got a better person to speak with."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, now would that person accept an invitation from a poor mechanic just like me? I may not be able to buy the tickets on my own but I could offer the nice lady a cup of coffee." Honda smiled. He had missed Serenity and he'll grab any opportunity that presents itself to him.

"Why sure, the nice lady might want a mocha frappe." at that, Shizuka took Honda's hand and went to the exit.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Seya and Mokuba's about to go to Jou's dressing room when they saw someone already beat them there. And that someone's currently lip locked with Katsuya.

Mokuba smirked as he looked at seya then back at the kissing couple. "I told you. You should trust your father more Seya. He's still has it inside him." at that, he pulled Seya away before he could disturb them.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

As Jou pulled away, he gave his partner his winning smile. "Hello to you too, Seto"  
Seto smirked. "It's been a long time, pup."

"I missed you too." Jou replied. He knew Seto wouldn't say it outright but he could read it in

his eyes.

"Jou, we need to talk. We need to settle things between us that we have left hanging for the past twenty years." Seto looked at Jou seriously, trying to hide the pain that's been recurring ever since the concert begun.

"I know. But seto, please remember that even if the past hurts us, it doesn't matter. We just need to go back before we could move forward. We had to close that chapter by giving it its ending and start a new one." Jou relied with all the sincerity in his heart.

"Don't worry pup. I won't let my pride get in the way if you promise you won't run again."

"Promise." and they sealed that deal with a kiss.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Mokuba and Seya entered the manor, exhausted but happy things had turned out the way they planned. On their way home, they saw Ryou and Bakura, Yugi and Yami and Honda and Serenity having a 'date' at the nearby cafe. Plus the fact Seto and Katsuya's definitely giving it another shot, things are going smoothly.

Seya glanced at the clock and knew that the time for him to choose is coming near.

"Have you chosen?" Mokuba's voice broke the silence.

"What?"

"I said, have you chosen? Which future you're going to take?" Mokuba's eyes are solemn,

dreading which would Seya choose.

"Yes..."

"Seya, why do all of these when you could just choose to go back in your own future? Why bother?" Mokuba's been itching to ask that ever since Seya started this whole plot to get Jou back. It really doesn't make any sense...

"Did it ever occur to you that I might not be the Seya you've helped raise? I know there's a Seya in this world, that Seya's not me, but I had gone through three days of his life and my life was hell knowing there's a better future...a happy future. A future I was ready to ruin just to feel a day being a normal kid. But I've learned my mistakes that's why I had to do this. To make up for it somehow...I owe him so much. I took his future..." Seya looked at the family portrait at the den, looking at his picture yet knowing its not him.

"What?" it didn't occur to him what Seya have thought. He knew even before Seya was born that one day he'll wake up and find the Seya from the past returning to experience the future he had molded. That Seya's the same seya he had taught how to walk, the seya he had accompanied with Seto on going at his first day in school. The seya that called him uncle Mokie...come to think of it, this Seya hadn't called him his pet name.

"Uncle Mokuba, I think it's time. I better get back to my room. Please tell Father and Dad when they come back, sorry...and that I love them." With one final hug, Seya went to his room.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

There was a bright light when Seya closed his eyes. He knew that in a few moments, the strange man would appear and ask him if he's like to stay or go back to his old future. As he drifted he's able to reflect all that had happened. Him meeting the man and having the ring. Going back in the past, as he goes to high school with his parents. Meeting the Yugi tachi when they're younger and being a part of it somehow. How his parent's relationship developed and how he ruined it. The short-lived joy he felt living in the new future. The overwhelming sadness when he learned that none of his friends existed in that realm. The determination to fix things up and the happiness knowing that he might have yet to succeed but there's a chance that he will.

All of those emotions swirled inside Seya's mind that he failed to notice the bright light had ceased leaving him in a plain white room.

"Where am I?" he asked as he looked around. The strange man was nowhere to be found and he's starting to feel fear.

"You're in between the worlds. A place where everything's nothing and nothing is everything..." the strange man appeared beside him, sitting on a white plush chair.

"What? In between the worlds?" Seya looked around him but only saw a vast white landscape.

"So have you made your decision?" the strange man changed the topic.

"Yes..."

"Good. But before that, I want to say something. There are many realms that exist. Different Universes yet parallel worlds. Different situations yet same people...do you follow me"  
Seya nodded. His dad had mused on it once. He wondered if there's another world where a Jou existed but they're not exactly alike. He laughed at it yet as he listens to this man...he could see his dad's logic.

"There are only two factors that made all of this possible. Fate and freewill. Yes, its a combination of the two. One cannot live without the other or it'll upset the universal balance."

"But what's that got to do with me? I want to choose now." Seya's getting impatient, the sooner he chooses, the sooner he gets back.

"Patience my child. Didn't your father taught you never decide unless you know all the facts." the man stood up when they heard sounds of footsteps.

"I see that the other guest have arrived. With that, I can begin my lecture." The man turned towards the source of the footstep motioning for Seya to follow. Deciding it wouldn't harm him if he spare a few more minutes, he silently followed.

As they got nearer to the source, the man made him stop. He couldn't see quite clearly who was it since the man's was blocking his view.

"Sir, I've made my decision." a voice coming from the other side greeted them.

"I see, but before that I'd like to say something." then the old man repeated his weird lecture before but this time, the boy waited patiently unlike Seya.

"With that in mind, I'd like you to meet someone." The man stepped out from view and Seya's jaw dropped in the floor. In front of him was like his twin brother.

"Kaiba Seya meet Kaiba Seya..."

-tbc

A/N: yeah...I know that it's a cliffie but I had to stop right there...I'm feeling sick right now but I wanted this up before I get swamped with term papers once again. I'm about to type the last chapter and it would depend on its length if I would add another chapter or not. My brain's freezing so sorry if I did make some mistakes...sorry!

Oh yeah, the song was titled 'Hello'. I taught about using the song 'the past' when I've encountered this. I thought it was appropriate since the song Jou sang before they parted ways was 'goodbye'.

one more thing, I tried giving hints at the earlier parts of this chapter about Seya meeting another Seya (all those mirror, reflections thingy) and I don't know if it works. It's just an idea and I'm used on giving hints on my stories like foreshadowing something. It's a habit and I can't seem to let it go.

Oh! and one more, there's a rumor that there's a rule in FF that writer's aren't suppose to respond in their reviewers and if they did, they'll get suspended. Please tell if its true or not because I don't want to get this story into trouble. Just to be sure, all review responses for the last chapter could be read at my profile. Sorry for the inconvenience. 


	20. Chapter 19

Accidentally In Love

Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't Sue.

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well; I suggest you don't read this.

Also... /.../ -Yami to Hikari/... / Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikari's body.

Accidentally In Love Chapter 19:There's no place like home 0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

They stood in front of each other, jaws dropped on the floor. The strange man seemed to be amused, broke the silence.

"Now that you've met, I think it's time for the two of you the meaning of all this," the man paused to look each one of them in the eye "and your real reason to be here." with that, the hooded man turned and motioned them to follow him.

Seya looked at his Seya twin. The other's seem lost in thought and hadn't noticed him as they followed the man.

'He must be the one I've replaced from before. The Seya who's living the normal life that I've dreamed.' he smiled bitterly to himself. 'I hope he won't wind I changed a few things like setting his father back to his former boyfriend.'

The man stopped in front of a door. He looked at the two before opening it revealing another white room but this time, with four doors.

"It's time for your decisions. Choose which one of the worlds you've wanted but you must know, only one of you could exist in that world so you must come into an agreement where do you want to go. Before that, let me explain to you everything." At that, three chairs had materialized. He sat on the one facing the two seats. The two took that as invitation to sit down.

"You might be wondering why there's two Seyas right? I could answer that by quoting one of you, "Did it ever occur to you that I might not be the Seya you've helped raise? I know there's a Seya in this world, that Seya's not me."

"How did-" Seya started but was cut off by the man when he raised his hand.

"Let me finish first. Remember what I've told you before about the different realms and parallel worlds. These worlds, they are created through the combination of fate and free will. Ironic you'll say because how can you have free thinking when it was already fated that it would happen. Not really, because man WAS indeed given the will to think but he has limitations, that limitations was set by fate. A man without limitation could be called god but that would make him a higher being and not a man anymore. That's why there's fate because if man is not a man anymore, that would defeat the notion of being a human."

"What's that got to do with us?" the other Seya spoke up. Living under a home where the mumbo-shit was treated as nonesense, his logical mind failed to see the reason of all this. He had already made his decision so what's the use?

"Logical Seya...it's amazing to see someone who looks just like you but is acting the complete opposite of who you are. As for your question, in every situation, a lesson needs to be learned. I'm clearing a few things up so you won't be confused when I let the two of you decide." the man's voice sounded amused.

"It's more like disturbing." Seya shivered. Never in his entire life he had imagined himself being so much like...his father. He stopped dead in his tracks. This Seya, this is the one who had lived all his life with only Kaiba as a parent. He never experienced on how to be loved by Jou, his dad.

"Fine. Go on with your fairytales." the other Seya looked at him with the patented Kaiba Glare. The man nodded, continuing his piece.

"Now that Fate and free will had been cleared up, let me tell you about the parallel worlds. These worlds are created with decisions where fate and free will had to be combined. every decision like that creates two different worlds, one where that decision was made and the other's where that decision was revoked. In your case though, your worlds are created through someone else's free will because you're fated to change someone else's world."

"You mean...I was fated to go back in time and break them up?" Seya, wide eyes with the new knowledge.

"And that resulted for me to live in a world where I didn't feel another parent's love." a bitter tone could be heard on the other Seya's voice.

"I'm sorry. It was my selfishness that brought you into that world. And if I'm right at that, I can safely assume that you've gone back in time to make them up right? You're the one responsible for my parents to get back together...after I ruined it."

"Yes. But don't worry about it. I knew my father was unhappy and I wanted him to have his happiness back no matter what. Uncle Mokie mentioned that once he had a boyfriend but they broke up. He's the only person my father loved so I thought if I could get them back together, father would be happy. At that time, a man came to me and gave me a ring. He said that..."

"...it could turn back time. The hooded man gave it to me too. He said I could change the past. I didn't know it was really meant for me to change that past." they both turned to the man in front of them.

"I see that you've figured it all out. I think it was time for you to decide." At that the hooded man stood up.

He walked into the first door. "This door is the old present where your parents are happily married for twenty years. This is your world." he looked at Seya before going to the next one. "And this one is the door of the world in the old present where your parents are not together, each of them having their own lives. Your world." he turned to the other Seya before continuing.

At the third door, he said "This is a door leading to a new present. You've changed it when you got here and this is the result. The present wherein the relationship between a father and a son had changed."

And at the fourth," And last, this is a door leading to a new present where the once separated hearts are together again."

"Now decided, which door would you like to open."

The two Seya's looked at each other, what if they wanted the same door? What now?

The other Seya broke the stare and smiled his first genuine smile." I love the three days in your world but...I missed my father so much. You're not much close to him are you? But he's a really wonderful guy. I looked up to him the way I think you looked up to dad...your dad. I need to go back on my own world but I think I want to choose the new present. My world that you have changed."

Seya smiled. "I love the three days in your world too. I'm happy to feel close to father for just a short time. I know what I'm missing now, and I've come to accept what I have. I was blessed with a loving dad but that stopped me from being close to father. I think I wanted the new present too. The one you've changed too."

The hooded man nodded after hearing this. He motioned the logical Seya to the fourth door. "Good luck on your new present. Remember, three days had passed after I've given you the ring." He opened the door where the other Seya entered and was enveloped by a bright light. As the light ceased, he closed the door.

"As for you..." he opened the third door. "Like what I've said to him, by choosing the new present, three days had passed after I've given you the ring." Seya nodded and was about to enter the door when the man stooped him.

"One more thing, please tell your uncle Mokuba to give the box he had unearthed to Yami. He would know what to do with it and your uncle's fate in all of It." the hooded man gave him a shadowed smile. A smile he knew he had seen before.

"Okay. Thanks again...for everything." he then entered the light.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

'Ouch...my head hurts.' once the spinning stopped, Seya looked around him. He was back in his old room. He hugged his BEUD plushie with delight. He was back!

He only had few seconds of enjoyment when someone knocked on the door. 'Must be dad.'

"Please come in." but it was not dad on the door but his father.

"Seya." at the greeting, his father sat on his desk chair.

"Father, am I in trouble?" 'I forgot to ask what happened while the other Seya was here. And I remember the third door as the door where a father and son's relationship had changed. WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED? WHAT DID HE DO?' Seya as he starts to panic.

"No, I'm here because of what you've said last evening." his father might have said he's not in trouble but his voice was really scary for Seya.

"What about it?" he dare ask.

"I've thought about it and I talked with your dad. We've come into a decision." 'Oh no! Maybe they're getting divorce or maybe yet, they're going to send me into a military boarding school!'

"Father I--" but he was cut off by his father.

"I think it is time for me to take a vacation. Kaiba corp. could do without me for about two months. Besides, I think the tomb ro-I mean your uncle Bakura and Uncle Honda could do run it just fine." Seya's eyes went wide. His father never trusted anyone besides his dad and uncle on running the corporation but now, he's trusting his uncles to run it by themselves.

"But why?"

"Just like what you've said last night. I need to set my priorities. I never knew that by drowning myself with work I have neglected my family. Forgive me, son." Seto patted Seya's shoulder.

Seya was happy. His father would take the time off from work and would spent it with his family. Just then a thought crossed his mind.

"Father...I knew I was a test tube baby. That I was one of the first that was ever created by the process Kaiba corp. had researched. But father...I knew that I came only from your DNA. That my dad isn't really my dad." he choke back the tears. The realization he had felt before came back full force. Jou wasn't his dad...and it pained him to know that fact.

"Who ever gave you that lie, Kaiba Seya!" his father was angered. "I'm your father as Jou was your dad! You've come from both our DNA that's why we're both your parents!" Seya was confused. If he's really from both their DNA, how did the other Seya looked a lot like him yet Jou wasn't his dad?

"You mean, Jou's really my dad?"

"Of course I'm your dad! Unless your father had kept another lover where he would get the other DNA, then you're my son." Jou appeared the doorway, looking at Seto with an apathetic expression.

"Dad!" Seya ran to his dad and hugged him. He had missed him so much. "I missed you!"

"You saw me just last night." Jou hugged him like a parent hug his child. "But I miss you too. You know you're my favorite son right?"

"I am your only son!" Seya countered. He always loves his banter with Jou.

"But I--" Jou was cut off with a cough. Seto looked at them with a wistful look but Jou ignored him.

"Seya, tell me what did your father told you this morning? I hope it's something WE both had agreed upon." Jou's stern look put him off track quite a bit.

"He told me that he uh-he..."

"I told him I would be taking a vacation off KC and that I would let the robber and spike head to take over it." Seto cut in. Jou looked at him with a disapproving look with his name-calling but patented Jou Smile soon replaced it.

"Fine. Now get here and hug us!" Jou opened his other arm for his husband. Seto took it and hug his family.

After a few minutes, Jou broke the embrace, now on his mother hen mode. "Seya, get ready. You still have school. And you, mister CEO, we need to tend on that bruise on your forehead." Jou ushered Seto out of the door.

"Why did father had a bruise, dad?" Seya asked his retreating parents. Kaiba mumbled about something that sounds like 'angered puppies with frying pans' but he disregarded it when his dad told him his father had bumped it with something hard last night. At that, his parents walked towards their room.

"But Jou, that stuff hurt like bitch!" Seto's voice was heard even when they closed the door. His dad's reply was faint but he knew that no matter what his dad had said, he would just kiss it better for his dragon.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

At school, Seya had changed. He wasn't affected by the taunts anymore and he's always close to his best friend. Not having him on that future gave him a scare. He didn't want to lose any of his friends especially Yuki. He was surprised though to know that Ren had changed too. From the sweet image he had known, he's now a lot like his father Bakura. Aside from that, not much had changed.

"The karaoke night still on tonight Seya?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes. Be sure to take your parents, ok? The two of them." he eyed Ren.

"But dad would forbid me to drink...that's fine. Father and I could get him drunk."

"Enough about that Ren. Now about our history exam..." Yuki cut in. Seya just looked at them while they had a friendly banter. He's happy. Really happy.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Someone please shut that tomb robber up!" Yami exclaimed as Bakura belted out the last line of 'I will survive.' Yugi calmed him, saying that Ryou would be sad if he send Bakura to the shadow realm.

Serenity and Jou was busy exchanging recipes while Seto and Ryou was engaged in a chess match. The teens are busy playing go fish with Ren as the current winner. Honda's the only one that's not busy so he's the only one who noticed that someone was at the door.

As he opened it, it revealed Mokuba and the Ishtars.

"Uncle Mokuba!" Seya broke from the circle and everyone turned to the door.

"Big brothers! Seya!" he hugged his nephew before going to Seto and Jou. "I've missed you all!"

"And we miss you too, right pup?" Seto turned to Jou.

"Right. Hey, you've brought the Ishtars too!" Jou hugged Mokuba before going to Malik and Marik.

"We missed you guys!" Yugi hugged them both before turning to their sons. "And how are the twins?"

"We're fine uncle Yugi." Vincent answered. His twin just nodded.

"Now that we're all together, how about some more Karaoke?" Serenity piped in. "Good idea sis!" Jou led them all to the Den where Yami's trying to pull the mic from Bakura.

"As long as the tomb robber won't sing, we could all enjoy the Karaoke."

"Baka Pharaoh. You just want to sing for your darling Aibou. What you don't know is that you sing worst than me and the midget just listens because he loves you." Bakura mocked.

"Why you little..." Before they could stop it, Yami lounged at Bakura.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

After the quarrel, they all settled on the Den with Yami and Bakura on the opposite side of the room. They didn't knew that Yami was on the edge that day because he felt some shadow powers and it had upset him. But it was faint now and he doesn't want to be a party popper or Yugi would get angry with him.

"How about we draw random numbers and let a couple sing it? Since it's Jou's and Kaiba's home, they should be the first." Honda said infront of them.

"Alright! Come one Seto...let's sing!" an excited Jou pulled one reluctant CEO. Since Seto wouldn't budge, Jou gave him the ultimatum. "Or is the great Kaiba Seto afraid of singing?"

That sealed it and Seto marched infront of Jou, grabbing the mic from Honda. Jou just grinned giving the others the thumbs up. The others cheered for them giving catcalls and applauses.

On the other end of the room, Seya and Mokuba were leaning at the wall. As the song accidentally in love was aired, both of them smiled.

"Did you know that it's the very same song that started it between your father and dad?" Mokuba started.

"Yeah..."Seya remembering the Karaoke night from the past.

"They broke up once too. But someone named Seya that made him or her go back together. He used that song to bring them back together." At that, Seya was baffled. It was indeed the other Seya's fate to bring his parents back together. He now wonders who helped the other Seya...

"Yes. Even though it was his fault at the first place, he stopped my brother from accepting the Moon dance project and made him see that he and Seto-Niisama are meant for each other. he doesn't want for them to be separated and made lonely for the rest of their lives." Serenity joined their conversation. She gave a knowing smile that answered Seya's previous question.

"I'm glad...that he did it. If not for him, I wouldn't have this. My family. Not just my parents but also all of you. Every one of you is part of my family. Thank you." Seya hugged his uncle and Aunt before turning on their parents.

Jou and Set were looking at each other, their love reflected on their eyes.

0/We're accidentally in love/0

Not really...it was fated that they fall inlove with each other. Their son however all accidentally created the circumstances.

"Oh yeah Uncle Mokie, you should ask Yami about the box you've found from the pyramids. He could greatly help you on finding out its purpose."

"Uncle Mokie?"

-end

A/N: After so many months, I've finally finished my story! confetti Sorry for the long wait, I was really busy. The epilogue may be up tomorrow or on Monday but I'm not promising anything. I've typed it but my friend deleted it accidentally so I have to type it all over again.

Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Your support and reviews really mean big to me. I'm forever grateful that you've found the time to read my work and had given your thoughts about it. Thank you so very much! huggles everyone Oh yeah, I'd like to thank everyone too who had put my story or me on their favorite/alert list. I'm greatly honored! Thank you everyone! gives out Seto and Jou kiss kiss plushies

Oh yeah...the review thingy. I asked FF about that but they have yet to answer me so I dare brave the lions and respond on my story. My profile is on hiatus, I need to clear it up and fix it. :D

0/Reviews/0

rubisora18117- Thank you. I hope you liked the ending. I tried not to give hints on the two Seyas so I haven't answered any questions the readers asked from before. :D

anaraz- sorry! I knew I put you on the very top but I must've missed it when I copy pasted it from the notepad into the profile. Sorry! I hope you're not angry! gives a big Seto plushie

...- sorry for hurting your brain. I didn't mean to. Yes, you're right, it's one big paradox. Time travel really fascinates me but I knew that there are consequences if I change the past so I try to justify all those paradoxes in my story. Thank you for the review. :D

Chiyoku Shibata- Thank you! I'm sad too because I love writing this story (yeah, esp. playing with Jou and Seto as they go through the clutches of evil seya. hehehe). If anyone would take my idea and re-do my story, they should ask me first. I'm not selfish but I want to know if someone would took it. I worked hard for this and someone who'll just take without asking would really make me sad and angry. Thank you again:D

clarity- yeah, I like authors who acknowledge me too. It made me feel good. A friend told me to ask FF but they haven't answered me yet. So I replied to the reviews the same way I used to, through my stories. Oh yeah, the past chapter is the reason I haven't answered all your questions from before. I know its annoying but I'm glad you had stayed till the end even though I did that. Thank you:D

svakee2000- Thanks! even though you didn't like the pairing that much, I'm glad you've read my story. I like SetoSerenity too but I'm more on SetoJou, they're fun to read because they're not your average fluffy couple. You're not dying...uh...think of it as a break from the norm. :D Thanks again!

FireieGurl- Thanks. Sadly, this is the end but there's still the epilouge:D

mechante fille- Thanks! Like what I've said from one review, I tried not to give hints so I didn't answer some qeustions that was asked on the earlier chapters. Thanks again:D

pixiestickchild- Thank you very much:D

HellsEternalFlame- Thank you very much:D

mandapandabug- Thanks! I hope this chapter answered your questions. As for batman, i've yet to read it but once I've updated this chapter, I'll read it and review. Instinct there's going to be a twist there, can't wait to read it! Thank you again:D

1x2 kaijou child- gasps really! I'm glad I had a fellow Filipino here. A friend writer told me not to put my citizenship because I could lose some readers but I didn't listen. We should be proud on who we are because it's our nationality. Yep, we had that unfortunate scarcity of manga and doujinshis. But I know there's this store that sells vcds and dvds and they had some yaoi/shone-ai stuff there. My cousin was a frequent visitor but I've yet to see the place. That's where he got the complete set of Gravitation dvds and some Kyou kara Maou (gotta love it!). I'll ask him where it is and I'll e-mail it to you. Thank you! P.S. Are you from Manila:D 


	21. epilogue

Accidentally In Love

Disclaimers: Don't own them. Don't Sue.

Warnings: This is shonen-ai so if that doesn't suit you well; I suggest you don't read this.

Also... /.../ -Yami to Hikari/... / Hikari to Yami. In this fic, the Yamis can materialize without taking over their hikari's body.

Accidentally In Love Epilogue: Together Forever 0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Seya stood on the balcony, silently watching the older ones in the room dancing the night away. He felt guilty with all the things he had done. If it weren't for him, that world where one Seya had to endure seventeen years without a dad like Jou and one Seto without his true love wouldn't have existed. But then again, if that didn't happened, who would go back to save his parents relationship? Maybe he would've not existed at the first place...

'I'm getting a headache...' Seya thought wearily. A cold glass appeared on his forehead to soothe his pain and the smiling face of Yuki Motou appeared beside him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" his best friend asked. Seya smiled before shaking his head. "Just thinking about my parents." At that Yuki nodded, urging him to go on.

"You know what, in the past three days I've realized that we should be proud of our parents. They've endured a lot of hardships just to be with each other. The world was cruel but they've faced it together. I'm glad that my parents had stood by each other and twenty years after, they're are still in love."

"I'm glad you've seen the beauty in front of you. The love your parents, my parents and our other friends' parents have will always be the most beautiful thing in the world."

"I'm sorry Yuki for being so stubborn before." Seya looked at Yuki, sincerity in his eyes. Yuki beamed him the famous Motou Smile before taking his hand.

"Come on! Let's dance!"

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

A few weeks after...

"Hey Seya, you're drifting again." Yuki pinched Seya's arm to get his attention.

"Ouch! That hurt you know." Seya glared at Yuki but Yuki just continued writing his homework.

"If you're paying attention to your homework, I wouldn't have pinched you. Say, what are you thinking so much that it make you drift doing your homework in statistics, the subject you dubbed as 'the-only-thing-I'm-good-at-that's-why-I'll-work-hard?" Seya know Yuki wouldn't let the subject drop since he's giving him the 'eye'. He just shrugged and muttered something.

"I was wondering what's happening on the other Seya's World."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

At the other world...

Seto was relieved that Seya accepted Jou in their lives so easily. He didn't know but a small part of him feared the day his son and Jou would meet and not get along. He could not choose between of them so when Seya just stood infront of Jou and asked him if he could teach him how to cook the patented Jou applesauce like they were the best of friends, it was an understatement to say he's relieved...he's delighted.

But tonight was different...and he doesn't know how both of them would react.

They just finished dinner and now currently indulging themselves on Jou's chocolate cake. They're currently talking about Yugi and the others who are now couples. He glanced at Mokuba that just gave him the OK sign before putting his fork down.

"Gentlemen, I've got two announcements to make."

Jou and Seya looked at him, confusion on their faces while Mokuba just beamed at him. He took a deep breath before standing up and walked towards Jou. He kneeled in front of him and took out a velvet box.

"We've been together for two months now but I've waited so many years to ask this question. From the moment you said you're mine and that I'm yours, I knew that it's the sign I've been waiting for. The sign that said I'm ready to be with that person for the rest of my life...together forever. Jonouchi Katsuya, would you find it in your heart to marry me?"

Twin gasps were heard after he opened the box and revealed a simple silver band. To others it was a simple ring that doesn't mean anything but Jou knew better. It was the ring Yugi told him years before that Seto had got him before the winter festival. He had been waiting to have that ring for a very long time. And now, Seto was offering it to him a promise of a lifetime with him and his love.

Seto looked at Jou, hope in his eyes. When Jou nodded and he inserted the ring on his love's hand, that's the only time he dare look at his son.

"Seya I ho-" Seto was cut off by a blonde blur.

"Took you long enough. I've been waiting for you to pop that question from the first time you've introduced me to him." Seya said as he hugged his father. He looks at Jou, happiness evident on their faces.

"Welcome to the family Jou."

Seto smiled before offering his other arm that Jou took. Mokuba looked at them before launching himself.

"Group hug!"

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

On the family room, Mokuba, Seya and Jou plan the upcoming wedding. They're currently arguing if they'll order a dozen of white roses or red roses.

"I say we should order the red roses." Mokuba insisted.

"No, we should order the white ones." Seya countered.

"How about we order both?" Jou stood in the middle of the fight, a grin on his face. Mokuba and Seya looked at each other before nodding.

"Now, onto the invitations." Before Jou could proceed, Seto interrupted them with a cough.

"Pup, would you mind if I stop this and continue with my announcements? I was distracted before so I'd like to take this opportunity now or I'll just keep this to myself again." Seto never looked so uncertain so the three of them quietly sat on the sofa as Jou motioned Seto to sat in the middle. Seto sat with Jou on his left and Seya on his right. Mokuba sat on the armrest beside Seya. He knew what was Seto's announcement and he feared Seya and Jou would hate his brother for that. He just hopes that they'll forgive him and accept it.

"This concerns Seya and Jou." he started. He tightened his hold on both person all the while holding Mokuba's hand for support.

"Twenty years ago, Kaiba Corp. started a research that's now one of Science's greatest breakthrough, the artificial womb. This helped childless couples and homosexual couples to have their own child without the help of a third party. All that was needed were their very own DNA. Three years after that, it was perfected. That was the time Jou made it big time in America."

"That was also the time most investors are nagging Niisama to marry and conceive an heir." Mokuba continued when Seto paused. Seto gave him a grateful look before continuing.

"With all of them trying to match make me with their daughters, I've decided to take Mokuba's advice." Seya looked at Mokuba who winked at him in return while Jou hold Seto possessively.

"You took a blonde girl and took her DNA for the artificial womb to conceive Seya. I've pretty much figured it out Ryu, ever since you told me that Seya was one of the first baby the artificial womb had conceived." Jou said, bitterness evident in his voice. Even though he knew he would never be Seya's parent by blood, a part of him hurts to know that the young blonde was never his son and he don't know why.

Seto smiled before ruffling Jou's hair. "You've pretty much got it pup but not quite. You see, there never was a blonde girl."

Jou looked at him at the eye. "Are you saying that it was not a girl but another guy!" Before he could rant some more, Seto took hold of Jou's hand and with eyes pleading to be heard out Jou relented and assumed his place on Seto's side, with a tighter grip while thinking the mantra 'Seto's mine. Whoever that blonde guy would not get Seya even if he's the biological parent. Seto's mine. This family is mine.'

Seto looked at his pup with a knowing eye. He knew what's going on through his pretty head and he want to clear that up. For weeks he had noticed this between his lover and son. He knew what Jou was feeling...he just doesn't know what IT was.

"Yes...a guy. And I love that guy with all my life for he had given me something very important..."the pain was evident on Jou's face now. 'Why is Seto doing this? If he love Seya's father so much, why did he asked me to marry him?'

"His heart. And now, I'm marrying that guy in about a month completing my family."

"How could yo-WHAT!" Jou's about to kick Seto's behind because he said that stupid guy gave him his heart but was stopped when Seto mentioned about marrying that guy in about a month.

He and Seto's wedding was next month...does that mean...

"You mean--" Seya cut off Jou.

"HE'S MY OTHER DAD!" Seto and Jou looked at their son whose face was currently buried in his hands.

"Seya...I..."Seto didn't expect Seya to do that. He thought that Seya would accept Jou wholeheartedly but now...

"How?" Seya asked, face still hidden.

"Yes Seto...how?" Jou looked at his lover then to his suppose son. 'This better not be a joke Seto...This better not be.'

"Remember the hair locks you've given to me? I took some DNA from it and merged it with mine." he turned to his son. "Seya, I know that keeping you from your other parent was not the best idea but I couldn't tell you that you were a product of a wishful thinking. I thought that even though I don't have Jou, I would have a son that is part him. You are the child I've wished to have when Jou and I got married. But with the circumstances back then, I couldn't have Jou but the experiment gave me the opportunity to have you. I hope you'll understand. Both of you...I'm sorry."

Jou looked at Seto. He knew he's suppose to be angry since Seto took his right to be Seya's parent but that would explain the feelings he had when he met Seya. Like a part of him love him like a parent would love their child. No, he's not angry but what with Seya?

"Seya please don't be angry. I know I've never been a parent to you but now that the truth was out, let me be one. You said it before, I'm part of the family. Let me be your other parent. Let me be your dad." Jou coaxed Seya while Seto just stared. He was glad that Jou accepted it.

"Angry? Who said I was angry?" Seya looked at them, mirth in his eyes. "I'm shocked but that's fine since it was the first time my father and I talked about my birth. Also, this gave me a relief."

"Relief?" Seto asked in confusion. He looked at Seya who's giggling and Mokuba who's chuckling.

"Did you know that ever since the two of you had been a couple, Seya's beating himself to death for just one question he had yet to ask you?" Mokuba, who had sat quietly in the whole ordeal, finally said.

"What? Do you have problems with us being together son?" Jou worriedly asked. He won't accept that Seya wouldn't want them together.

"I don't have any problems. Its just that..."

"Well, what is it?" Seto ask impatiently.

"Idontknowwhattocallhim." Seya blurted like Jou did when he's on the spotlight.

"What?" Seto and Jou asked.

"He said he doesn't know what to call Jou." Mokuba decided to save his nephew. "But now that you've unveiled that Jou's his other parent, I think 'DAD' would fit just fine, right?" he grinned at his brother who sighed in relief. They looked at Seya, a smile on his face.

"Yeah...Dad is just fine."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"I bet he's fine. The Jou and Seto there are now together and I hope the other couples as well." Yuki answered Seya's question. His best friend looked at him, hope in his eyes.

"I hope Yuki that you're right."

"What are you saying? I'm always right!" Yuki beamed at him. "So, how are your parents?"

"They're fine. Father took some load off like he had promised but Dad still had to hide his laptop so he won't do work at home. They're currently at Kaiba Land for I decided to give them a day just the two of them." Seya started working on a problem as he answer Yuki.

"I see. And what about your uncle Mokuba?"

"Uncle?" this stopped Seya for a while. "I don't know..."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

A knock was heard on the Kame Game shop's door. Yami and Yugi looked at it, puzzled on who it might be.

"This better not be some work. Today's your day off." Yugi warned. Ever since they put up the millennium hotel, Yami had been very busy. Often times, he and Jou would tag team to get their husbands out of their office once in a while.

"I can't promise that it won't be but I promise I won't work today." Yami assured his aibou before going at the door. As he opened it, it revealed Mokuba holding a familiar box.

/Who was it/ Yugi asked through their mind-link.

/It's Mokuba. And I think I know why./

"Please come in." Yami said as he made way for Mokuba to enter.

"Thanks Yami." Yami led him towards the den where Yugi's currently sitting.

"Please have a seat, Mokuba." Yugi offered the sofa. Mokuba sat while Yami sat beside Yugi on the loveseat. "What can we do for you?"

"Someone told me you could help me with these." Mokuba placed the box on the coffee table. He opened it and revealed two identical rings. "I found them at the expedition on one of the tomb in Egypt. I couldn't make out the markings on the box but something tells me that these are important."

"Yes. These rings once belonged to a High Priest and his lover. The rings symbolize their eternal love for each other. The night they bonded their souls, the high priest forged these rings using his shadow powers and a vow that no matter what happens, he and his lover would never be parted. The rings are not just symbols, they're also made to make sure the lovers would be together in that lifetime and all the other lifetime after theirs." Yami explained.

"The high priest and his lover...are they Seto and Jou?" Mokuba asked.

"Technically, they were Seth and Jono but in this lifetime, yes, they are Seto and Jou." Yami looked at Yugi. /Aibou, please get the cloak I've put on the bottom drawer./

/You mean the one Isis gave a year ago? She said it was not ours to use./

/Yes. And we're not the one who'll be using it./ at that Yugi nodded and left.

"I see. So I should give this to them." Mokuba's about to stand but Yami stopped him.

"Not quite. You see, the priest didn't make this ring for them to have it. Rather, for its guardian to make sure him and his lover to be together forever."

"Guardian?"

"Yes, the one destined to travel through time just to make sure that the vow will be fulfilled." Yugi entered, carrying a cloak.

"What's that?" Mokuba asked distracted.

"This cloak was owned by the said ring guardian. It can stood against the power of time. The wearer of it could go through time portals and into different worlds." Yami explained as he handed the cloak to Mokuba.

"Huh?"

"Have I told you that the guardian was none other than the high priest's younger brother? But before that, let me tell you something about fate, free will and destinies."

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Ryu, Thank you." Jou as they sat on the gondola. Kaiba Land's Ferris wheel was one of the highest in the world but that didn't scare him, he had his dragon on his side.

"That's nothing pup. Our son's right, I need to give time to my family. I work because of my love ones not because I love my work." Seto as he stared at the scene at the top of the ride.

"Seto-Ryu...are we old?" Jou stared at the stars. It is after dark and to watch the amusement park at night was one of the romantic scenes he had seen in his life.

"What are you saying?" Seto looked at his puppy that had a wistful look on his face.

"Seya's in high school. A few years more, he'll be in college. To have a son in college was like saying I'm a very,very,very old man."

"You're exaggerating. But yes, we are getting old but we're not that old. Besides, even if you're the oldest man in the world, you're still the pup I love."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Together forever." Just then, snow begun to fall.

"I have this silly dream on having my first kiss while the snow falls on me and my love." Jou grinned at his husband.

"I already fulfilled that dream years ago." Seto said.

"Yeah...but I had another dream." Jou said as he tried catching a snowflake.

"What is it?" Seto asked as he hugged his puppy.

"My love and I kissing on a gondola as the snow falls." Jou looked at Seto, eyes shining.

"Let me see if I could fulfill that one, shall we?" but Jou stopped him.

"Let me finish first. My love and I kissing on a gondola as the snow falls after the said love promised me another son." Seto looked at Jou who's not looking anywhere but him while he bit his lip. Seto hold his chin and made him face him.

He looked at Jou with a serious expression before grinning. "I've been waiting for you to wish that. And as your self-appointed genie, your wish is my kind."

Thus ending this story of wishes fulfilled, destinies known and love filled kisses.

OWARI

A/N: I'm finished! Its finally finished! confetti looks at the calendar and on my birthday too!( well technically its tomorrow since today is Oct.8) Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me! I'm so happy!

To all who reviewed, read and supported this fic, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You don't know how much your reviews and support mean to me. I'm really grateful! hugs everyone

Oh yeah, as promised...held out a tied up Seya you can do what you want to him but remember the condition, he gets back in one piece. I don't want some angry Seto, Jou or Yuki at my door, disturbing my peaceful life. throws Seya to the readers Have fun!

As I end this, I know I've started another one. Hopefully, you all will be there again. The next story I'll be starting would be AU again and a bit angsty but romantic too. It will be new for me and I don't know if I could pull it off. But I will try:D

On to the reviews( to all who reviewed, virtual Seto and Jou Kisskiss plushies for you)

clarity - Don't worry. Your one of the reasons I strived harder for this fic. I should be the one who should thank you. The rings are mention somewhere on the past chapters and the hooded man was revealed in this chap but like with Seya meeting with other Seya, I tried to give hints here and there. (see chapter 15, the time where Seya met the hooded man :D) Thank you for staying with me until the end. Thank you very much. :D

mechante fille- sorry for giving you a headache. I hope you liked the epilogue, I can't resist putting one last Jou/Seto moment there(It's suppose to end with the Yami and Mokie scene). Thank you very much. :D

Chiyoku Shibata- Yeah, I'm sad too but it must end for me to start a new one. Besides, I think Seto and Jou had enough of Seya torture. grins About writing the other Seya's world, I've been thinking about it and when you've mentioned it, it finalized my decision. Thank you very much. :D

... - Thank you. I was really scared if I could pull off that time paradox thing but thanks to all of you who gave me inspiration, I was able to finish this fic. Thank you very much. :D

FireieGurl- Thank you very much. :D

svakee2000- Thank you very much. Don't worry, it's fine if you don't like them, we are entitled to our choices and I respect you for that. Again, thank you. :D P.S. yes, you've got it right.

rubisora18117- Yes, I am and a pure one to boot. You're a Filipino too? Mother or Father side? Yes, you're right about the Mokie and the rings. Thank you very much and I hope you'll like the epilogue. :D

anaraz- really? I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Forgive me? Jou's puppy dog eyes Thank you very much for reviewing. :D

1x2 kaijou child- I know. That's the reason I've been so late on updating. This upcoming Monday will be my finals. I hope I'll pass them Goodluck on your studies too. If you're currently living in Manila, you could go to Comic quest for some manga and doujinshis but they're expensive. TT Thank you very much. :D 


End file.
